RWBY Watches Death Battle! REMASTERED!
by Fireball Dragon
Summary: Let's face it, the original writing of this fanfiction was poor and sloppy. I'm not only re-uploading this for the original author's sake, I'm polishing the writing so that it's easier to read. Please read and review!
1. Prologue & Chapter 1 - Boba VS Samus

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Prologue** **—** **No Address & Episode 1 ****—** **Boba Fett VS Samus Aran**

 **Dragon's Notes: So. RWBY Watches Death Battle... Good idea, shoddy execution. It's kind of a shame that the original version got taken down by those stupid Critics United pseudo-mods or whatever. You can still find it on Wattpad or wherever, but still.**

 **While I might have problems with other fanfiction vehemently enforcing ships or going against the original creators' intentions, I've no problem with unconventional formats like "commentary-based" fanfiction like this one.**

 **But it's kinda disheartening that the writing was so poor.**

 **So many run-on sentences, so much cyclical dialogue, so much telling and not enough showing! Seriously, every time they introduce a combat academy in one of the DB episodes, you don't have to have someone say "Like Beacon but without Dust, Aura, and Semblances," or whatever! You can just say "Like Beacon!"**

 **Also, Yang and arguably Ruby might be exceptions, but I hardly believe that Weiss and Blake would use the word "ain't." Not to mention the gaps in punctuation and the clearly-rushed speed-typing. And that's just scratching the surface on the slipshod writing of the original version.**

 **So I took it upon myself to not only re-upload this fanfiction as a form of protest, but polish it. Edit it. Remaster it. I'm going to upload every chapter I can, with better grammar and better writing, in the hopes that not only will old and new readers alike be able to read this creatively-conceived fanfiction, but also for others to see what to do and what NOT to do when writing in general, fanfiction or otherwise.**

 **I hope you understand, and without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Prologue – No Address**

 **I own none of this. All copyright belongs to their respective owners.**

Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. Four kingdoms destined to bring mankind to a greater, harmonious future. But the Grimm and White Fang are two of the many dangers things that forced the four kingdoms to train Man and Faunus alike to combat them.

Two weeks ago, four very special young huntresses named Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long did one of the most dangerous missions they assigned (with a bit of Ozpin's "help") themselves that nearly cost them their lives. Their mission was called "Search and Destroy."

True to the mission's name, they were assigned to search and destroy possible criminal hideouts and to be accompanied by a veteran hunter to support them who turned to be none other than the coffee-drinking, hyperactive, history-of Remnant-obsessed, Doctor Oobleck.

Ruby also brought along her and her sister's black corgi, Zwei. The four young heroes, their teacher and the dog headed to the once-glorious city in the Kingdom of Vale that got overrun by the Grimm and is now a haunted ruin that will forever be called Mountain Glenn.

Turns out, the abandoned city is the hideout where the evil and cunning criminal overlord named Roman Torchwick and the White Fang are residing at. They were putting together their latest plan: A train filled with bombs that will be used to attract the Grimm and lead them to the city of Vale.

RWBY, Oobleck and Zwei were able to get on the train and attempted to stop the train with no brakes. Despite their training, RWBY had underestimated what they were up against, nearly losing their lives in the process, but were thankfully lucky enough to survive by the skin of their teeth and reach Vale.

Afterwards, Team RWBY were able to hold off the Grimm until their friends Team JNPR (Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren) were able to make it in time and give RWBY some backup.

Not long after, General Ironwood's robotic forces, Team CFVY (Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi), the Beacon faculty of Oobleck himself, along with Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, and exchange student Cinder with her two teammates Mercury and Emerald, were all able to arrive to Vale and turned the tide in their favor.

They did it. They won. The Grimm that came to Vale were all eradicated (They just dissolve shortly after they die) from Vale. The ones that did survive retreated back into the tunnels from whence they came. Despite a few civilians getting injured, not a single life was lost and only a few million Lien in property damage. And in even better news, Roman is finally captured and put into custody. All the students of Beacon returned to celebrate. Everything seemed good and started going back to normal.

However, this is just the beginning.

Despite killing off the Grimm in Vale, RWBY are beginning to feel that it's not over just yet. Roman is in prison, but they all believe there are other villains hiding behind the curtains just waiting to reveal themselves. And they never truly solved everything they tried to. An incomplete victory, but not a bad one.

That was two weeks ago.

Now in the present...

 **(Friday)**

It's a beautiful day at Beacon. Students were hustling and bustling around to get to their classes without being late. Inside one of the classrooms were none other than RWBY and JNPR, along with other students, taking yet another boring class that involves (Yet again) listening to their teacher's, Peter Port, tedious stories that are only about him and his "prey." Even Weiss and Pyrrha are getting quite tired of it.

Half of his tales for the past week are now starting to sound absurd and even downright made-up if he hasn't made them all up to begin with. Taking down an Ursa with one hand while grooming his mustache? Cracking a Death Stalker's armor with his fist? Killing a Beowulf just by staring at it!? Okay, this is starting to get ridiculous.

During Port's speech, RWBY and JNPR are trying to withstand his mind-numbing tales and think to themselves about what they've done for the past two weeks since they stopped the Grimm invading Vale.

JNPR has been doing quite well.

Jaune Arc has been improving his skills much faster than Beacon had earlier expected; his grades are improving, he's controlling his aura much better and thanks to Pyrrha's training, his skills with his sword and shield have greatly improved.

Pyrrha, whilst training with Jaune, has started to develop feelings for him, feelings she might have to confess sooner or later, because Jaune doesn't seem to realize it at all.

Ren and Nora are still the same, except the signs that they really do have feelings each other, despite claiming they're not "together" together, are slowly peeling away. It's only a matter of time.

RWBY hasn't changed one bit.

Ruby is still the same, naive, adorkable leader.

Weiss is still the same heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

Blake is still the same girl who was once a member of the White Fang but is now trying to make the world a better place.

Yang is still that adventure-seeking blonde with the desire to kick ass and take names.

After class was dismissed, RWBY and JNPR went their separate ways. JNPR went to the training grounds to improve their skills while RWBY has their free time for the night. Even on weekends they still have to train. Ruby was walking alongside her teammates and thinking about their plans for the weekend, Weiss was polishing her nails, Blake had her nose in a book like usual and Yang was walking beside them, being her usual self.

As they headed to their dorm, Yang decided to break the silence

"So, what are our plans this weekend?" She asked.

Before anyone one could answer, they halted at the sight of something at their door.

A brown package sitting in front of the door with tape shutting the top of the box, strapped with appears to be an envelope.

That's odd. The mailman usually delivers on Sunday. Which is in two days.

RWBY approached the box and examined it closely. The box was medium sized, and had an odd logo that doesn't exist on Remnant: a badge like shape with three letters that said "UPS".

"Should we open it?" Asked Ruby with a mix of concern and curiosity. "Could be another awesome weapon!" She exclaimed as her tone shifted to excitement.

"I don't know." Answered Blake with concern as well, "The envelope has no address so we have no idea what it is."

"I agree with Blake." Said Weiss, "This box has a logo that even I can't recognize. It could be something we've never dealt with before."

"Well, if it's something like a bomb." Yang proclaimed, "At least we can go out with a bang or, in my case, a Yang! Eh? Ehh?"

RWB stared at Yang with a deadpan expression, as per the norm with her puns.

For now, they needed to bring it in their dorm and avoid suspicion. They entered their dorm with Yang carrying the box to settle down and figure out where the box came from. As they entered their dorm room, It looked the same since they decorated it from the start many months ago; the bunk beds are still the same as before. Many books and shelves were in the same positions. And that fancy painting along with the poster were all where they belonged.

The only slight change they got is now they have a 60-inch HD TV screen hanging on their wall with the latest DVD player they got just last week and a couch that's small enough to have space but big enough for the four students to sit in comfortably. Zwei was lying in his doggy bed in the corner of the room which had just bought him.

Zwei notices them coming in and barks happily towards them. Ruby can't resist catching Zwei jumping into her arms and petting him with love and affection. Yang and Weiss joined in and were also giving the little canine some attention as well. Blake may dislike dogs due to her cat Faunus heritage, but evem she has got used to Zwei and mustered the courage to scratch his belly which she admitted wasn't bad.

After everything has settled down, Yang put the box on one of the desks and they again examined its strange logo. They decided to take a picture of the logo by using their scrolls and then tried to match it to any known logo on Remnant. Not a single one matches the mysterious symbol. This brought a great deal concern, uncertainty and curiosity upon them.

"I can't wait any longer. I wanna know what's in it now!" Ruby shouted with impatience. The other three are also curious as to what's inside.

"Ruby's right." Yang agrees, "Hell, I'm not even sure this box is from Remnant." RWB looked at Yang like they thought she was losing her mind.

"Yang," Said Weiss with a hint of annoyance, "just because this box has some weird logo on it doesn't mean it's from another planet."

Yang put up her fingerless gloved hands in protest, "Don't look at me, I was just guessing."

"She may be right," Blake retorted. the other three turn and look at Blake with raised eyebrows. At least Yang had some support from her partner.

"Even I'm not sure what's inside," Blake followed up with uncertainty, "But we can't just jump to conclusions, and I have a feeling the envelope can answer our questions."

The four came to the conclusion that the envelope would bring the answer. Ruby yanks the envelope off the box, opens it, pulls the note out, unfolds it and begins to read it out loud. Though strangely enough, the note doesn't have a salutation or even a signature.

"If anybody is reading this note, I don't have much time to explain. Whoever finds this package will find all the episodes I have recorded. They will be sent to a random location from far away. The world that I live on (Or rather lived on) called Earth will eventually perish due to our ignorance and selfishness. Now we pay the price. The end of my world is coming soon. I wish for my favorite internet show to forever live on being watched. Please take good care of these episodes. If you don't believe me and think this is some kind of prank, I don't blame you. Who else would believe me? May we all rest in peace when our time has come.

P.S, I want you to skip episode 14 and get rid of it. Even I questioned why I recorded it. It's a lame episode, trust me."

After Ruby finished reading the note, there was complete silence. No one said a word as they tried to process what they just heard. Ruby already looked like she was about to cry at the idea of an entire planet dying. Weiss snatched the paper out of Ruby's hand and read it herself. She made a face of disbelief and dread. Blake and Yang read it as well and showed similar expressions. They're actually starting to believe this isn't a prank and reality is slowly getting a hold of them.

An entire planet... destroyed... in the blink of an eye.

And now, they've decided to do a favor to this poor unfortunate soul who sacrificed their final moments.

Watch the series they worked so hard on recording.

After another long moment of silence. The four girls all calmed down and eventually accepted that there was nothing they could have done. They had to accept reality and move on with their lives. Death is naturally a part of life. Ruby decided to speak.

"Well, for this person's sake, we should at least watch some of these episodes tonight."

WBY agreed and focused on the box. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and cut open the top. Yang opened the lid and the four peeked inside. Inside the box appeared to be dozens and dozens, perhaps even at least over 50, black DVD casings that were all colored black with numbers on them that were colored red. They were neatly lined in order from 1 to the last.

RWBY decided to watch five episodes tonight since it was already past 5 PM. They first needed to do their homework for an upcoming test and grab something to eat as well. They left the box open and decided to study for a little while.

After two good hours of studying and a decent meal for supper, It was 7:50 PM and they decide to get ready for the show. After getting into their pajamas, Weiss went to get the popcorn, Yang went to get the sodas, Blake pulled five of DVDs out of the box and Ruby waited on the couch, turned the TV on with the remote and changed the setting to the DVD player.

After the girls all gathered on the couch with popcorn and soda, Ruby went to the DVD player, pulled the disc of the first episode and put it in. Shortly after, the screen shows a text that says a message about "Rules to the show."

 **Rules**

 **Combatants possess knowledge of each other only if such is canon to each fighter's universe.**

 **The battle must end with a death. For fairness, any personality restraints from killing are removed.**

 **All other character traits, tactics and attributes are not removed and are attempted to be represented faithfully.**

 ** **Summoning other combatants is not allowed unless it fits the theme of the match-up.****

This caught the attention of the girls, especially Yang who loves to fight. It sounds like some kind of fighting competition. Only one way to find out.

Ruby hit the play button as the four huntresses begin to watch the show.

* * *

 **Episode 1 – Boba Fett VS Samus Aran**

 **Boba Fett belongs to Star Wars and Disney.**

 **Samus Aran belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Netflix and the fight's soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the copyrights.**

As Ruby pressed the play button, they see an advertisement. Must be important.

After the Netflix advertisement of, they see a metal wall covered in blood with spikes sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. Then the name says it all. **Death Battle.**

(Cue Invader — Jim Johnson)

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle?

This actually interested the four huntresses; a show that pits two characters against each other in a battle to the death. Who will win? Who will die? Ruby felt excited about the mention of weapons, Weiss was also intrigued by this and Blake was in the same boat as well. Yang felt like a kid in a candy store.

The first contestant the girls see is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, who's also wearing a cape. They also notice he's wearing a jetpack and holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand.

 **Boba Fett**

(Cue Star Wars Episode IV — The Death Star/The Stormtroopers)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

RWBY is starting to really like this guy, especially Ruby and Yang.

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Micro Energy Field**

 **Penetrating Radar**

 **Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

 **Retractable Drinking Straw (That actually made Ruby laugh)**

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts.

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freakin' bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Damn," replied Yang. Not even Yang can tank a bomb in the face, but this guy just walks it off. Ruby and Weiss liked how the armor can disperse impacts with an energy field that's similar to their own Aura.

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS**

 **Flame Projector**

 **Fibercord Whip**

 **Wrist Laser**

 **Concussion missiles**

 **Stun missiles**

Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

Ruby had wide eyes glazing for those gauntlets. Even Yang wants them.

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

 **Fires in Short Bursts**

 **Scope-Outfitted**

 **Shoulder Sling**

 **Rock-A-Bye Rifle**

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

After what Wiz just said, WBY slowly turned their heads towards Ruby who was drooling at the awesome Rifle until she notices and stares at them with a confusing look. "What?"

"And I thought Ruby was the only one who treats her gun like a child," Weiss thought with a shudder. They're starting to realize that the warriors in this show will likely have a LOT in common with them.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I do that with my guns too.**

Wiz: That's not weird at all, Boomstick.

Weiss mentally facepalmed at this. Are these hosts insane or something?

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to 1 minute of Flight**

 **Max Speed: 145 kph**

 **Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

 **Boomstick: Well, everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't wanna see this thing heading your way.**

"Someone here needs to make one of those!" Ruby practically squealed in delight. A jetpack with a rocket launcher on it sounded really awesome. Imagine how useful that would be against the Grimm.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He even held his own against Darth Vader twice.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit that's hardcore!**

Blake is actually impressed with Fett holding his own against this "Darth Vader" and based on the name and appearance of this black knight, it really does sound impressive. But hearing Fett killing politicians makes him sound like an assassin which she doesn't like to think about. She would've became one if she never left the White Fang.

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"That's actually quite an impressive feat for a 12-year-old." Said Blake with awe. She doesn't know this Sam Jackson but she deduced he must be some celebrity playing Mace Windu and Mace sure looked like a skilled fighter.

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

Weiss facepalmed for real this time. Really? This guy's supposed to be a badass, and he fell into the same trap three times?!

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jetpack!**

The girls were actually concerned about what it's like to get eaten by a tentacled creature in the sand, and then they see, right before their eyes, Fett getting devoured by that thing. It looks terrifying.

"How did he even get out of that thing even once?" Asked Yang with a bit of fear. The other three didn't answer, they were too scared. They hope there isn't a Grimm like the Sarlacc.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

 **Darth Vader: No disintegration. (his chilling voice shivered RWBY's spines)**

Boba Fett: As you wish.

With that done. The girls somewhat really like this guy despite his lame flaws and his assassination attempts of politicians. Ruby really love his weapons. Yang liked his badass way of fighting. Weiss did like his cunning. And Blake liked how he was able to fight Mace at 12.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chestplate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm. Yang feels proud to have a female contestant in this show.

 **Samus Aran**

(Cue Lower Norfair from Super Metroid)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

 **Boomstick: How do you do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

"A woman infused with the DNA of alien birds..." Yang said in shock. "Awesome!" She and Ruby both screamed. Blake has met a few bird Faunus, but they are rare.

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Shields entire body**

 **Environmental protection**

 **Easy to upgrade**

 **No restriction of movement or flexibility**

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude.**

This brought a few chuckles from the young huntresses.

 **ARM CANNON**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **Power Beam**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Ice Beam**

 **Grapple Beam**

 **Missiles**

Wiz: Her primary weapon, The Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

Ruby was unimpressed. she took a swig of her soda...

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, It'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Woop!**

Ruby spat out her drink on Weiss's face. Weiss looks like she's gonna throw a temper. Ruby made a sheepish grin. Yang was laughing really hard while Blake had an amused smirk.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

Ruby was beginning to like Aran's weaponry more than Fett's.

 **SCREW ATTACK**

 **Powerful Electric Charge**

 **Temporary Invincibility**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Namesake of an Awesome Website (RWBY figured out that's what the show's website was named after)**

 **MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

 **1 Meter Diameter**

 **Can Release Bombs**

 **Jumping Ability**

 **Also called "Maru Mari"**

 **Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

Weiss and Blake found the Morph Ball interesting. Yang also wanted to fly in the air like the Screw Attack but with fire!

 **Boomstick: What the!? How does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"Eh, fair enough." Yang chuckled as she crushed her empty soda can and pulled out another.

 **POWER BOMBS**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Deals Massive Damage**

 **Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

 **Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode**

 **Boomstick: Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

Nora would be so impressed if she saw this.

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species.

The girls were really impressed with her feats. But they shudder at the Metroid's hideous appearance.

Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

Ruby groaned in disappointment at that remark. It's like losing Crescent Rose's functions and having to retrieve them every time they start their missions.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

"Did he just make a sexist comment?" Weiss said with hints of anger in her voice. She does not approve of sexism from somebody like Boomstick. Yang chuckled at Weiss's anger, since she doesn't necessarily mind comments like that... Most of the time.

Samus: Time to go.

To RWBY, Samus might possibly be more cool. She's a bounty hunter like Fett. She takes on impossible missions, and her weaponry is more impressive, especially to Ruby.

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

As the advertisement is busy. RWBY goes over the two characters they asked each other who would win.

"Samus, she has the best weapons." Said Ruby.

"Well, Boba can fly and his weapons are more accurate while Samus is more athletic and has more versatility to her arsenal," Weiss counter-argued.

"It's a little hard to call," Blake agreed, "but I think Samus might win this."

"Oh I don't care, I just wanna watch the damn fight!" Yang said with excitement rather than impatience.

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a Death Battle.**

RWBY first sees nothing but space until they see a ship that they assume belongs to Samus, given its design. She then gets hit by Boba's ship shooting at her and she falls towards a planet that looks different than Remnant. Could that be Earth?

Samus crash lands into a futuristic city and gets out while Boba hovers towards the ground from wherever he landed from.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cue Bounty Hunters Pursuing the Falcon)

Samus fires her power beam but the projectiles easily dissipate before they could even reach Boba.

Ruby and Weiss both facepalmed.

Fett draws his carbine rifle and fires at Aran, damaging her a bit. Samus flipped out of Fett's firing sight and fired a missile which hit Boba and caused some considerable damage.

Fett unleashed a torrent of flames from his gauntlets and burned her quite a bit. Samus, again, flips out of the flamethrowers' range and fires another missile.

The Mandalorian activates his jetpack and flies into the air before the missile even got near him. While he was flying, Samus catches up to Boba Fett with her Screw Attack, knocks into him and forces him to the ground.

Boba fires his concussion missiles from his gauntlets on Samus which caused more damage.

The Chozo infused human transformed into her Morph Ball mode and began rolling away.

Fett leans down and fires his anti-vehicle homing rocket, but it misses Samus. As Fett cautiously approaches the hole where Samus snuck into, RWBY was surprised as Samus snuck up behind him and planted a power bomb without being noticed.

Yep, Fett is done.

The power bomb explodes and engulfs the entire area. Surprisingly, Fett is still standing. He may still have a chance. Samus appears and Fett shoots his fibercord whip. Samus dodges and fires an ice beam on the Galactic Bounty Hunter.

Samus charges her Power Beam to full strength as Boba Fett is now struggling to break free. He didn't even get a chance. Samus flips forward and points her arm cannon upwards point blank in Boba's face.

Samus: You're mine.

Samus fires at full blast and Fett's entire head is blown off. Shortly after, unlike the rest of his head, his helmet is somehow not blown to bits and is just blown off his shoulders. The helmet falls on the ground with a clinking sound.

 **K.O!**

RWBY had their jaws to the floor after seeing what just happened.

Seconds later. Ruby jumps up, screaming in excitement, followed by Yang shortly after. They shortly sat back down. Now let's see why the winner won.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus's superior technology and athletic skill trumped him hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

RWBY was impressed. Samus was just too hard to hit when you have only weapons that are formidable. Fighting smart with brute force won't do well against someone with the bigger bag of tricks.

 **Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody who's blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"No kidding," deadpanned Blake. "Why would you wanna use a weapon that's more suited to vehicles than people?"

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

That made sense to RWBY. Samus won this fight because she was too quick for Fett to hit. Fett's weapons were practically useless against someone he couldn't even catch. Well played, Samus.

 **Boomstick: After that screw-up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the Power Bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

Ouch. That was really cool, but at the same time, though, they felt sorry what Boba was thinking as he couldn't do anything but watch in horror as his imminent death. They clearly bet his life was flashing before his eyes. At least he fought well.

 **Boomstick: Samus sure stopped him cold.**

Yang laughed at that pun. RWB facepalmed and hope those puns don't show in the next episode. They are in for one hell of a ride.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran.

As the scene ended, the four girls declared their opinions.

"Did you see that?!" Ruby shouted with glee and excitement. "There was shooting and the jumping and the dodging and the explosion and the awesome blast to the head!"

Yang agreed. "Sure did. That was a good first episode but I wish the fight scene was cooler."

"That was the only first episode anyway," Blake informed. "It may possibly get better as we watch more episodes. It was pretty interesting how they made all those comparisons to figure out who'd win. I actually sort of liked it."

"I agree," Weiss said. "I wasn't expecting to like a simple show from the internet. I mean, I was wondering the whole time who would win. But now I'm quite interested to see who's gonna fight who next."

Right after Weiss said that, they heard Boomstick say something while text was on the screen.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

 **?: Your soul is mine.**

With no time to waste, RWBY puts in the second episode. Ruby hits play.


	2. Chapter 2 - Akuma VS Shang Tsung

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 2 — Akuma VS Shang Tsung**

 **Dragon's Notes: Hope you liked the first remastered episode. I did my best to polish and trim any of the shoddy and unnecessary parts of the original version. Anyway, a couple of things I wanted to clarify:**

 **If you really don't think there was anything wrong with the way the original fanfiction was written, look it up on Wattpad or . Compare that to this version and THEN talk to me.**

 **I'm also planning to remaster epicvictory2025's sister fanfiction to this, "RWBY Watches Samurai Jack." So be sure to wait for that!**

 **I'm not going to do Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, but I'm not gonna do Death Battle VS the World either. Rather, I'll replace the 14** **th** **episode with the first Q &A, while removing certain questions that wouldn't make much sense out of context. I myself am pretty excited to cover the first Q&A not only because epicvictory2025 didn't, but... Well, it's gonna be fun writing Weiss's reaction towards a certain question. (Hint: She and Wizard will be on the exact same wavelength)**

 **Well, since now that's out of the way, enjoy the second remastered episode.**

* * *

 **Akuma belongs to Capcom.**

 **Shang Tsung belongs to Mortal Kombat and Warner Bros**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Gamefly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

After another advertisement for something named Gamefly, the Death Battle logo appears and the second episode begins. RWBY was wondering about the next combatants after the ending of the first episode.

(Cues Invader — Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Street Fighter. Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains.

Yang is really gonna love this one, since she loved playing fighting games when she was younger. RWB is also curious.

 **Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts.**

Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerous vanguard of doom.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair tied in a topknot and glowing red eyes. Also, he appears to be wearing a necklace with beads as big as peaches (The weirdest necklace RWBY has ever seen).

 **Akuma**

(Cue Street Fighter IV — Old Temple)

Wiz: Akuma, Master of the Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he's a living weapon. Ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

Boomstick: Plus, he looks freakin' awesome. I want me some red glowing eyes.

Despite looking interesting and quite indeed badass, Akuma's appearance and apparent disposition intimidate RWBY. That symbol glowing on his back is eye-catching.

 **GOU HADOUKEN**

 **Total Control**

 **Can Fire Multiple at Once**

 **Shinku Hadouken**

 **Can be Charged**

 **Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken]**

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

RWBY was intrigued with these kind of energy attacks.

"It's almost like their own Aura. Some Aura users can actually perform similar moves like Akuma's." Blake said.

Ruby may like weapons more, but she also has a fondness for energy attacks.

 **Boomstick: Man, if I ever throw a Hadouken in real life, I'm gonna die happy.**

 **SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

 **Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

 **"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

 **Teleport**

 **Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleporting ability, a swift multi-hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu, A.K.A the Demon Flip.

Yang whistles at that huge list of moves. Teleportation seems boring to her, but she really loves the Hurricane Kick. Blake actually liked the teleporting ability that's similar to her Semblance.

 **SUPER ARTS**

 **Shinku-Hadouken**

 **Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

 **Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

 **Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murderer"**

(Cue Street Fighter Theme)

 **Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got a ton of Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongo Kokuretsu za how do you say that?**

Wiz: No idea.

"Huh... I wanna know what it means too." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode.**

Akuma slams his fist against the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying.

 **Boomstick: He shattered a whole frikkin' island just by punching it. Holy shit!**

RWBY's jaws dropped again. No huntsman they've ever come across, not even Yang, can punch that hard!

"There's no huntress who can do that!" Weiss shouted in disbelief.

"I wanna punch an island!" Yang boasted.

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve.

RWBY giggled at Wizard pointing out Akuma's gi lacking sleeves. But then...

Akuma performs a move where he slides to his opponent that's followed by the screen blacking out and rapid punching that show purple flames. Once the move ended, the opponent is laying on the ground unconscious or dead, while Akuma has his back turned with his symbol on his back glowing.

RWBY was practically awed by that performance. And terrified.

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu. Also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder."

"Just what language are they translating this from?" Inquired Weiss.

 **Boomstick: Man, I'm totally gonna name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. This guy is a freakin' onslaught of pain.**

RWBY snapped out of their awe and continued to listen. This guy is another badass for Yang to add to her list.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, Losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch...

RWBY cringed at the image of Gouken lying against the wall with his blood splattered all over it with Akuma's symbol with painted on the wall. Ruby and Yang were especially horrified at Akuma killing his own brother.

 **Boomstick: Oh hey look, he can finger paint.**

"NOT. FUNNY." Both Yang and Weiss growled through teeth with anger. Who would make a joke over someone murdering his own sibling?

Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon.

"He's terrifying enough as it is," said Blake.

 **Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish put the pain but he sure can't take it.**

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

Quite disappointing, honestly, but his lack of stamina and his brutish fighting style implies to Yang that maybe she could take Akuma down.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!**

 **Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!**

With that said and done. RWBY has mixed feelings on Akuma. Yang likes his hot-blooded desire to fight but hates his low stamina. Blake and Weiss may admit he's a tough fighter but they all shake their heads at the fact he ignores defense. Ruby likes his energy attacks but that's about it.

Now on to the next opponent

The next contestant is some kind of old martial artist master wearing a purple, eastern robe similar to Ren's. He looks extremely wrinkly with long, ghostly white hair as well as his mustache and beard which are long and thin as well.

That's strange, some scenes now and then show him young. Did something happen that made him age fast or something? His older self looks so unattractive, he makes the Dust Shop owner look better, but his younger self looks pretty handsome in his own right.

 **Shang Tsung**

(Cue The Soul Chamber (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well rounded fighter.

RWBY isn't sure what to make of this guy. He may know martial arts and magic, which sounds impressive in and of itself, but they were expecting him as some kind of emperor. Instead, he's just a servant. Oh well, at least he might be interesting.

FLAMING SKULLS

Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three

Fire Damage

Swift and Deadly

Unlimited Supply of human scalps

 **Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is pretty awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean, seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

Creepy yet cool. Not bad. But RWBY is dreadfully hoping they're not human skulls.

 **HOT ESCAPE**

 **Teleport Ability**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Wide Range**

 **Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

 **Sucker Punch! (Yang laughed since she remembered doing that to Junior once)**

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with a special move called "Hot Escape."

 **Boomstick: Wah! Sucker Punch, Bitch!**

That brought a few laughs.

 **MORPHING**

 **Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

 **Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

 **Enables Hundreds of new Strategies**

Wiz: He can morph into whoever he wants, giving him tons of skillsets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

That's a unique ability, though it brought some fear amongst the four huntresses. What if Shang Tsung entered Remnant? What would happen if he morphed into RWBY? Or JNPR? Or anyone else? This brought a little bit of paranoia. They shrugged it off and continued the show.

 **Boomstick: Man, I wish I can morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

"It better not be the "fun" I think it is". Weiss sharply says while glaring daggers. Is this Boomstick guy some sort of pervert? Weiss grabs a handful of popcorn and scarfs it down out of spite.

 **STRAIGHT SWORD**

 **About Three Feet Long**

 **Secretly Hidden**

 **Of Unknown Make**

 **Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay**

 **Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

Sword is like Jaune's sword. Moving on.

Wiz: Shang Tsung possess one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.

So that's why he looks so old; he was cursed for cheating. RWBY begrudged him for that. That's what happens when you cheat in a tournament.

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate would be to absorb the souls of his victims.

"What!?" RWBY screamed in disbelief.

 **SOUL STEAL**

 **Sustains Youth**

 **Restores Energy and Health**

 **Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

 **Uses Skills for Morphs**

 **Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he also gets the memories from the souls he devoured.**

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters as he morphs.

RWBY were completely shocked. This guy is a complete monster, more so than Akuma. He eats the souls of others to gain power he doesn't deserve. Imagine him coming to Remnant and stealing the souls of everyone there. They shuddered at that thought of it.

 **Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods.**

(Cue The Soul Chamber (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times. Almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word word being "almost".

 **Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he actually pretty much sucks at accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

Wiz: His only notable victories have required treachery and deceit. But keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

 **Shang Tsung: (Pointing his finger at his opponent) You will DIE!**

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, but before we end this debate, I need some cash to buy more rats for genetic testing.

 **Boomstick and RWBY: What?**

Wiz: From Gamefly.

As for Shang Tsung, he's the first character RWBY disliked. He's a cheater, schemer, devours the souls of countless victims and he's an ugly old fart. Otherwise, he's a pretty good fighter with a clever mind and formidable abilities.

They can't decide who'd win. Akuma is really powerful with his fighting, special attacks and bloodlust, but his stamina is balls.

Shang is smart, a good fighter, has effective magic, and can devour souls as well as morph into other fighters. As much as they hate Tsung, they believe he might win.

Only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: Death Battle!**

(Cue The Tower (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)

Akuma is seen walking onto the stage, which appears to be in a temple high above the clouds. Once he reaches the center, he quickly jumps away from Shang Tsung entering the temple with his "Hot Escape." Akuma makes some distance and readies himself to fight.

 **FIGHT!**

Shang Tsung fires a flaming skull, which Akuma jumps over. Akuma shoots two Hadoukens at Tsung which he blocks. With the sorcerer distracted, Akuma attacks him with the "Demon Flip" and then combos him with a Hurricane Kick followed by Akuma Shoryuken-ing Shang into the air.

While in the air, Akuma combos him again and finishes the combo with a Shinku-Hadouken and now Shang is on the ground. Akuma curbstomped Shang and didn't even get hit. This fight may be shorter than the four girls thought.

But Tsung won't give up that easily. As Akuma is about to grab him and finish the fight, Shang morphs into a yellow and black ninja wearing a mask covering his lower face. For some reason, Akuma stops and stares as if this caught him by interest. Shang Tsung in this form recovers and takes the advantage.

 **Shang Tsung (as Scorpion): COME HERE!**

Shang throws a rope dart at Akuma, who ends up bleeding, and pulls Akuma towards him. Now Shang takes his turn uppercutting the Master of the Fists into the air. Once he did, a man in a purple shirt appears just briefly from the left corner of the screen with a funny expression on his face.

Man (Dan Forden): TOASTY!

RWBY were dumbfounded by this odd moment. On with the fight.

Shang morphs back into his normal self and juggles Akuma with flaming skulls that burst from the ground. Odd, since that was never mentioned in Shang's rundown. Akuma gets behind Shang and throws him across the arena.

He uses his teleport to get behind Tsung and kicks him, which Shang blocks. Akuma then tries to hit him with a Hadouken, but Shang uses Hot escape to get behind him and slashes him with his Straight Sword.

With Akuma stunned, Shang Tsung grabs him by the neck and begins draining his soul which is also regaining his health. Before the sorcerer of Outworld could drain all of him, Akuma breaks the grip with a Hurricane Kick and then uses the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan and Shang is sent back hard by the shockwave.

Akuma teleports towards Shang, punches him a handful of times and then throws him again across the stage. Shang regains his balance and lands on his feet. Shang morphs into Akuma, indicating he absorbed enough of Akuma's soul to gain his skills.

(Cue Street Fighter Theme)

The music is getting intense and RWBY is rife with excitement. Akuma... Shang Tsung... Only one of these two will survive.

The two Akumas leap into the air in slow-motion and both start punching and kicking each other at lighting speed, but neither falter as they slowly try to overpower each other. The fake Akuma overpowers the real one and knocks him to the ground. As the fake one prepares to use his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, RWBY believes he's gonna win this.

Suddenly, Akuma leaps back to his feet and unleashes the Raging Demon on Shang who didn't even had the time to slam his fist to the ground. After the the move ended, Akuma has his back turned again with his familiar symbol glowing on his back while the fake Akuma, lying on the ground dead, morphs back into Shang Tsung while all the souls escaped his body and floated to who knows where.

 **K.O!**

(Cues Street Fighter IV — Trailer Music)

All of Team RWBY, even Weiss and Blake, were whooping and hollering, at the spectacular fight. Yang was really pleased this time.

 **Boomstick: Oh, man. That was way too close!**

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

 **Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing skills saved his ass.**

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.

 **Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end, Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

 **Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, (The girls blush at Kang's handsome and muscular features) and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. (Ruby giggled at Liu's serious face being replaced by a smiley sticker for his head) There's no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow. Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his ultimate weapon.

 **Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again, releasing his devoured his devoured souls... Again.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Shang is all "soul-ed" out! Ha ha, get it, Wiz?**

Weiss groaned in annoyance again while Yang laughed at Boomstick making another good pun. They have a feeling he's gonna make puns in all the fights.

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

For RWBY, that was another awesome fight. But as for the next fight.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music was composed of angelic choir along with brass instruments. The contestant was a female combatant wearing a red and blue skin-tight outfit with stars as well wearing metal bracelets on her wrists and a golden tiara on her head. She sports long black hair that flows past her shoulders, and her stern face is beautiful to the male eye along with her soul-piercing blue eyes. For some reason, she reminds RWBY of someone. They also heard an unknown feminine voice shortly after.

Unknown: Goodnight, Sugar.

With that said and done, Episode 3 is placed in and Ruby hits play.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rogue VS Wonder Woman

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 3** **—** **Rogue VS Wonder Woman**

 **Dragon's Notes: Just so you know, I AM gonna be continuing where epicvictory2025 left off, hopefully covering everything to at LEAST Yang VS Tifa. I've got plenty of ideas for that already. Also, in regards to** **Red Dusk 369's continuation, I'm also going to be covering those as well. I just can't forgive how he ruined the "That Man" joke in Ragna VS Sol.**

 **Also, did he just seriously change the outcome in one of the episodes? God damn it, and he just admitted he didn't get the "That Man" joke. Slow as molasses. I don't know why I followed his story in the first place, epicvictory2025's original version was sloppy, but Red Dusk 369's continuation somehow manages to be** **EVEN WORSE.**

 **And if you REALLY don't think anything was wrong with the original story's writing, I might just do a special chapter just to compare the differences between epicvictory2025's version and this one.**

 **Enjoy the third remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **Rogue belongs to Marvel.**

 **Wonder Woman belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Gamefly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

 **Warning: There will be a lot of suggestive themes in this episode. Be advised.**

Ruby pressed play. Death Battle began after Boomstick mentioned a site called GoDaddy. The introduction shows dozens of female superheroines wearing unique outfits for combat. Some are modest, others, not so much.

(Cue Invader — Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore.

RWBY is gonna like this. Not only are they introducing more female combatants, but the combatants are comic book superheroines. Ruby and Yang grew up reading a lot of them. Weiss and Blake however, read only a few. Blake usually prefers manga and Weiss prefers women's fashion magazines.

 **Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just to be drawn the way they're drawn.**

And there are the heroines drawn for other reasons.

Wiz: Like Anna Marie, the Rogue.

 **Boomstick: And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman.**

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

RWBY has a bad feeling Boomstick is gonna enjoy this a little _too_ much. Let's hope he doesn't say anything embarrassing, he's been saying a lot of crap already.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills...

 **Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

Scratch that. RWBY (especially Weiss) knows no doubt that Boomstick is gonna take advantage here. Might as well tolerate him as much as possible.

The first contestant is a young woman wearing a green and grey mixed skintight suit. Her hair is curly and brown with big white streaks in it.

 **Rogue**

Wiz: Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel, in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show.

"That's interesting, the hosts are using the iconic powers, not all of them. What other powers have Rogue used?" Weiss said with interest.

 **POWER ABSORPTION**

 **Activated Through Contact**

 **Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities and Abilities**

 **Temporary Transfer**

 **Can Use Copied Abilities**

 **Can be Lethal Through Prolonged Contact**

Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whenever superhuman or not, to use for herself.

"Some Aura users can actually do that." Blake added. "With enough training, an Aura user can do the same thing as Rogue."

"But it's quite rare to find someone who can." Weiss finished.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

Wiz: Tenacious foes, like Juggernaut, can resist it, but in the end, no one is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects.

That's another reason why most Aura users don't do that, unpredictable side effects can lead to disastrous results. Ruby sees quite a bad side of this. What if she can't hug anyone without harming them? She might end up so alone. Weiss also considers it like mixing too many different kinds of Dust. Blake and Yang thinks it's cool, though, despite its lethal potential.

 **Ms. MARVEL'S POWERS**

 **Super Strength**

 **Flight at Subsonic Speed**

 **Near-Invulnerability**

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

 **Telepathic Resistance**

 **Seventh Sense**

(Cue X-Men theme - Hard Rock remix)

 **Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability. Not that I blame her, though. I'd be holding on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could. Plus, when she's unconscious I could-**

Before Weiss could make an angry rebuttal, Wiz quickly stepped in.

Wiz: She's also gained a seventh sense, the ability to subconsciously predict her opponents' moves.

 **Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't always seems to work. That or the writers forget about it, 'cause Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot.**

Wiz: For plot convenience.

"Fair enough" replied Blake. After all, characters can't be _too_ overpowered

 **Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

RWBY blushed at that remark. No boy in Beacon says that to a female student. Boomstick is starting to get on their nerves.

Wiz: What?

 **Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz. While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who'd I like to take out to dinner.**

Wiz: who can fly, lift buildings, and can kill people just by touching them.

 **Boomstick: Never mind!**

Rogue: Ain't that enough?

Rogue is really unique, but her story is a bit lacking. Even Boba Fett, Samus and Akuma lack interesting backstories as well. Hopefully there'll be more characters with unique backstories as well as powers.

Anyway, RWBY does like her unique ability to absorb powers through skin contact, but it sounds lethal and there's no mention that she has any exact control over as far as the analysis says. Ruby even thinks she might never to be able to hug anyone. Though she might wear clothes to prevent that, such as gloves, but still no skin contact. Yang sees her as a capable young woman handling her own. Weiss and Blake respect her for who she is and what she does.

On with the next contestant.

 **Wonder Woman**

The woman they saw from the last episode at the end is now the next contestant, and her name has been revealed as Wonder Woman. They also notice a few other things they missed. Wonder Woman is also wearing red high boots and she also appears to wield a rope in the form of a lasso.

Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman.

 **Boomstick: With superboobies!**

Weiss is now starting to get pissed at Boomstick's sick, perverted jokes now. Is he gonna keep disrespecting the ladies!? No male student in Beacon makes jokes that inappropriate, not even Cardin and his teammates. And that's saying quite a bit. Let's hope it doesn't get any more beyond suggestive.

Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors...

 **Boomstick: Maker of Wonder Bread!, designer of the Wonderbra!**

"I swear, Boomstick..." Weiss hissed with venom in her voice and crushing her soda can with pressure.

Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!

 **Boomstick: See, I can do it too Wiz.**

Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near-invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth.

The girls were amazed at this amazing figure before them. She sounds like a goddess, based on what Wiz said about her being powerful.

"I always want a figure like that." Yang said. She herself does have a nice body, but she does want the muscular arms that Wonder Woman possesses.

 **Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper, a patriotic stripper.**

"I'll let him fly on that one. Some huntresses do dress a bit like a strippers as well." Weiss said. Some huntresses do indeed kinda dress like strippers. Maybe to distract enemies? Maybe out of personal preference? Who knows.

 **MASTER COMBATANT**

 **Trained Since Childhood**

 **Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat**

 **Prefers Fist Over Blades**

 **The Best of The Amazons**

Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the Amazons as master combatant since childhood. she dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman.

"They finally mentioned a backstory." Ruby gleamed. Wonder Woman is the first character to at least have a specific kind of backstory. Being born from clay was bizarre but somewhat interesting.

Wiz: Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses.

RWBY may never heard of Greek gods or goddesses, but they do sound like powerful beings.

 **POWERS FROM DEMETER**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability (Resists all but piercing weapons)**

 **Magic Resistance**

 **Enhanced Healing Factor**

 **Wiz: From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability.**

(Cue - Justice League Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: And you know that bitch mailman god with the wingy shoes?**

Wiz: Hermes?

POWERS FROM HERMES

Flight up to Mach-5 Speed

Superhuman Reflexes (Faster than Superman)

Superhuman Speed (Up to hypersonic)

 **Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speeds.**

 **OTHER POWERS**

 **Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste**

 **Multi-Lingual (Blake likes that one. She learned a lot of languages from books she read)**

 **Increased Wisdom**

 **Superior Empathy**

 **Animal Rapport**

 **Other Useless Stuff (She must have a lot)**

Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.

 **Boomstick: Besides the obvious cannons resting right below her neck, she's got pretty bizarre mixed with weaponry.**

Ruby gets excited that now weapons are now mentioned again.

 **LASSO OF TRUTH**

 **Forged by Hephaestus**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Infinitely Elastic**

 **Forces Prisoners to Tell the Truth**

 **Boomstick: Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

Like Jaune's sword, it's simple yet effective, which Ruby admits. Blake is intrigued by its mystical properties in making its prisoners tell the truth. She wishes Gambol Shroud could do that too.

Diana's mother (Hippolyta): What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?

Man tied up (Col. Steve Trevor): God, your daughter's got a nice rack.

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does!**

"At least he's being honest," Chuckled Yang who was blushing. She and Blake are really well-endowed and bet that many boys were also having similar thoughts about them, not that Yang would mind, though. Weiss was feeling jealous and slightly depressed that hers are flat. Ruby doesn't mind and doesn't care about her own.

 **BOOMERANG TIARA**

 **Returns After Each Use**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge**

 **Can Cut Through Most Substances**

Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long-range throwing weapon, using its razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throats.

Ruby and Weiss likes how the tiara doubles as headwear and a weapon. Slicing throats though, is not really a Huntsman's preferred method towards fighting the Grimm.

 **BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

 **Indestructible**

 **Formed From the Aegis of Zeus**

 **Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams, and other attacks**

 **Can Discharge Lightning**

 **Boomstick: Wonder Babe wears the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

That caught all the four girls eyes on them.

"I want a pair of those!" Yang said in glee. She wants to use those to block many attacks her Ember Celica can't normally block without damage.

Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares.

RWBY was impressed. Someone titled the "God of War" sounds really powerful and Wonder Woman ultimately killed him. They are liking this heroine.

 **Boomstick: Here that, Kratos. A chick beat you to it!**

Wonder Woman is now seen striking her shield against an enemy's neck.

Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now!

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I need singles from my very own stripper, thanks to GoDaddy.**

As the girls prepare to watch the battle, they realize how Wonder Woman reminds them of someone, very, _very_ familiar.

"Girls?" Said Weiss with a bit of trembling in her voice. The rest look at her with a quizzical look. "Does Wonder Woman remind you of anyone?" After minutes that felt like hours, their eyes all suddenly widen in shock.

Wonder Woman is Pyrrha Nikos.

No doubt Pyrrha looks like Wonder Woman. They match each other in several ways. Their fighting styles, their wisdom, their warrior spirits, their outfits, and even their personalities. Wonder what Pyrrha would say if she saw this episode.

For now, they want to see who wins. They can't decide. Blake and Yang believe Wonder Woman may win because of her better training and weaponry. Ruby and Weiss believe Rogue might take this because she can absorb Wonder Woman's powers if she can touch her. It's tough to say. They don't actually care who wins as long as it's a good fight with good reasoning. Onto the fight.

 **Boomstick: Now it's time for a catfight Death Battle!**

(Cue Rogue's theme from X-Men VS Street Fighter)

Rogue is seen flying high in the sky. Unaware to her, RWBY sees a jet that is very hard to spot, almost invisible, leaving Rogue unaware.

A silhouette flies out of the jet at sonic speeds and slams into Rogue. Rogue safely lands on the ground in a nearby town that almost resembles downtown Vale. The one who attacked Rogue is none other than Wonder Woman. RWBY feels like this is gonna get intense.

 **FIGHT!**

Before Rogue could even make her move, Wonder Woman draws her tiara and hurls it at her which Rogue gets sliced by, drawing blood.

With Rogue stunned at a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind her and roundhouse kicks her with enough force to send Rogue flying across the street.

The Amazon catches up to Rogue and kicks her several times in the stomach that's followed by Diana flying behind Anna and elbowing her in the back.

RWBY cringed at that hit.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." Yang muttered.

With Rogue stunned again, Wonder Woman grabs her with her Lasso of Truth and slams her around the street, leaving behind craters. Rogue is reeled in like a fish on a line and then gets an uppercut into the sky by the gifted Amazon. Wonder Woman then starts zooming around Rogue, punching her hard every time she passes her at supersonic speed.

The punches continued until Wonder Woman hit the Mutant's face. Diana suddenly felt like part of her powers and even part of herself were getting sucked away from her.

RWBY remembered what Rogue can do.

"Oh yeah. She can do that even without using her hands." Weiss said.

Rogue took advantage of this, removed her glove and touched Wonder Woman's bare leg, absorbing even more of her powers. Wonder Woman managed to break free, but now Rogue is stronger, faster, and tougher than before.

While Wonder Woman struggles to remain conscious, Rogue pummels her in the back, elbows her in the neck and then knocks her back with a flurry of kicks.

"Looks like Rogue might be turning the tables now." Ruby said.

Wonder Woman recovers and tries to catch Rogue with her Lasso. The mutant is ready this time. She catches the rope and hurls Diana to the ground. Rogue appears behind Wonder Woman, and in a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind Rogue and tries to hit her with her tiara. Rogue counters the tiara by hitting it back (Propelling it back on Wonder Woman's head), slide kicks her into the air and uppercuts her.

Diana stops Rogue by punching her repeatedly at super speed and then tries to finish the combo with her kick, which gets blocked by Rogue and sends Wonder Woman into the sky with a backwards flip kick.

The fight is getting pretty intense as both female fighters are bouncing back and forth trying to gain the upper hand.

Rogue follows but lost sight where the Amazon went. Wonder Woman, out of nowhere, starts speed blitzing Rogue again for a handful of seconds until Rogue blocks one punch and delivers some of her own.

Wonder Woman sends Rogue to the ground with a dive kick. RWBY feels this is the final standoff. As the two female warriors glare at each other at ground level, Wonder Woman suddenly dashes forward with a flying kick.

Big mistake.

Rogue ducks under the kick and grabs Wonder Woman.

Rogue: Goodnight, Sugar.

Rogue plants her lips on Wonder Woman's and the match is sealed. Wonder Woman collapses to the ground, dead as a doornail. Rogue strikes a victory pose.

 **K.O!**

RWBY was blushing after what just happened. They really weren't expecting that. Well, on with the results. Boomstick better not...

(Cue X-Men Movie Theme)

 **Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best DEATH BATTLE ever!**

...make another joke about this.

Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then she touched Rogue's face.

 **Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally, she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well the face.**

Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training.

That made sense, Rogue wasn't wearing a mask so the skin on her face was the reason she was lucky to absorb Wonder Woman at the start. Otherwise, she would've been pummeled to death.

 **Boomstick: And her stripper outfit. Her leg was begging to be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere.**

RWBY angrily blushed again. Weiss and Ruby covered their chests with their arms while Blake didn't do anything but blush and Yang was making a goofy grin. Will Boomstick ever shut up?!

Wiz: Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, but Rogue has take similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide.

"That sounds a bit unfair if you think about it," Ruby replied.

 **Boomstick: A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

Wiz: And with her combined speed, reflexes, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss.

"Whoever thought a kiss could be so lethal?" Ruby wondered.

 **Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" this fight.**

Yang laughed _uproariously_ at that pun, while Weiss and Blake blushed once again. Ruby didn't get it for a second, but shortly thereafter, blushed as well.

Wiz: The winner is Rogue.

RWBY liked that fight. It was quite fast and intense. But it would've been less embarrassing if Rogue killed Wonder Woman in another way. If Glynda ever came across this episode, she would be pissed how sexist and perverted Boomstick is.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

8-bit music plays over a field with strange floating blocks with question marks on them. A brown mushroom-shaped creature with legs, angry eyes and a mouth enters the field. Shortly thereafter, a four-legged turtle also enters.

 **FIGHT!**

"This is gonna suck." muttered Yang.

Ruby puts in episode 4, hesitates for a moment and presses play.


	4. Chapter 4 - Goomba VS Koopa

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 4 — Goomba VS Koopa**

 **Dragon's Notes: Alright, don't worry. Critics United** _ **has**_ **been attacking me, but it shouldn't be that big of a deal. There's clearly too many other reaction fanfiction for them to do any real damage to mine. Besides, I'm not gonna bend over to a group that has their own article on Encyclopedia Dramatica. In fact, if you look at their article and see the header image on it portraying one of those CUnts, I think that sums them up quite nicely.**

 **Second, I'm gonna apply the multiverse theory here. The characters in here are not just real to RWBY, they're real from their own respective dimensions. The character rundowns are more like biographical documentations, and the fight animations are virtual simulations run in the ScrewAttack labs or something like that. I figured it'd be a little more poignant that way. Who knows? Maybe I'll have some of them crossover in some original bonus chapters.**

 **Enjoy the fourth remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **My fourth chapter for episode 4.**

 **Both the Goomba and Koopa belong to Nintendo.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

Ruby presses play, a hesitant look upon her face.

"Let's get this over with." Said Yang with slight annoyance as she scarfs some popcorn. This episode is most likely gonna be boring as hell.

(Cue Invader — Jim Johnston)

The first thing the four huntresses notice is a short, chubby man with a well-groomed mustache wearing a red hat and overalls. He's riding... a green dinosaur? The two of them are traveling through a vast, lush valley with funny-looking mountains, filled with a whole variety of creatures they see before them. It almost looks like a fairy tale setting in Ruby's stories when she was younger.

Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures, like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs.

 **Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed.**

The Goomba is now brown and the Koopa is bipedal with green shoes compared to their teaser appearance in last episode.

Wiz: Every video game has its share of basic, endless, common enemies, and you can't get any more common than these two.

 **Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle.

(Cue Melty Molten Lava Galaxy — Super Mario Galaxy)

Upon closer inspection, The Goomba looks almost exactly shaped like a mushroom. It also somewhat looks grumpy and even looks slightly weird since it's a fungus with legs and eyes.

Wiz: The Goomba used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army.

Blake slightly cringed at that, as that statement reminded her of her old self long ago.

 **BASIC COMBAT STRATEGY**

 **Charges into Opponents**

 **Not Very Strong**

 **Can "Headbonk" as Well**

 **Adapts Well to Various Environments**

 **Useless Fangs**

 **Boomstick: The Goomba's main combat strategy is to just walk directly into its opponents.**

"That's it?" Replied Blake as if she was expecting more. Even the dumbest Grimm have more effective strategies than this mushroom. "Who made this episode? Were they high or something?"

"Probably Wiz and Boomstick themselves." Answered Yang. "I bet they were popping 'shrooms."

"Worst. Strategy. Ever." Said Weiss. "How dumb are these things?"

 **Boomstick: While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it takes some real "spores" if you know what I'm saying. Plus, they have these vampire fangs, but they don't happen to seem to use thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?**

The huntresses also wonder what a mushroom, let alone an anthropomorphic one, would need a mouth for anyway? Talking? Kissing? Singing? The world may never know.

 **GOOMBA'S SHOE**

 **Gives Jumping Ability**

 **Cannot be Pierced by Spikes or Spines**

 **Also Called "Kuribo's Shoe"**

 **Can be Stolen Easily**

Wiz: When available, the Goomba will use the green Goomba's Shoe to give the jump on it's foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air.

Ruby laughed at how silly that sounded. Then again, she imagined herself in a giant shoe and hopping all over with it. "I wanna jump around Beacon in a giant shoe." Yang actually agreed as she imagined how adorable her baby sister looks in a giant shoe.

 **PARAGOOMBA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Better Suited For Hovering**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Can Drop Micro-Goombas as Living Bombs**

 **Baby Killers (RWBY got shocked at this)**

Wiz: Goombas can also sprout wings becoming Paragoombas, capable of barely sustained flight.

"Now it can fly? What next? It can teleport and come back dead?" Yang chuckled.

 **Boomstick: And when flyin', the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons.**

"IT! DOES! NOT!" Ruby screamed in anger and sadness regarding the concept of throwing babies as weapons. "That's inhumane!" WBY also agrees with that.

Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem like a useless pawn, but these things have been known to accomplish the impossible.

What RWBY sees now is plain ridiculous with no explanation.

 **Boomstick: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands?**

 **TELEKINESIS POWERS?**

 **Can use Baseball Bats Without Hands or Arms**

 **Not Really, They're Just Weird Like That...**

 **Boomstick: Oh my God, it has telepathy powers!**

Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't.

 **Boomstick: Then, how's it holdin' it?!**

This is getting weird.

Wiz: Goomba's are unwaveringly brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation, though, sometimes their stubborn nature can backfire.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, you think it would stop walking when an impending death is directly in front of it.**

RWBY is flabbergasted at this creature's immense stupidity.

Wiz: After dissecting a... voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered its brain is less than half the size of an acorn. Proving what we've always known...

A Goomba is seen aimlessly walking on a treadmill-like platform, and going nowhere, completely unaware of what it's doing. RWBY knew it without a doubt...

 **Boomstick: Goombas are fucking morons.**

About the Goomba. They don't hate it or anything, it's just not a very interesting creature, let alone a combatant. It's not a strategist and also has really weird abilities. Otherwise, said weird abilities are at least useful in their own right.

"Hold on a second," Retorted Weiss. "Did that one Goomba really volunteer for dissection? The more I hear from Wizard, the more... "not all there" he seems."

"I thought Boomstick was crazy enough with his love of violence and sex jokes," Replied Blake. "But it seems that Wiz might actually be a mad scientist."

"So, both of the hosts are completely insane. Wonderful." Yang snarked.

On with the Koopa.

(Cue New Super Mario Brothers Wii Castle Theme)

What they see before them is an evil turtle-like reptilian creature (Must be Bowser) holding a princess hostage. But the camera is focusing on the Koopa who looks like he's being used a chair for the princess. The little guy looks annoyed as much as the princess being terrified.

Wiz: Bowser's most second common footsoldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior.

 **Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles?!**

Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles.

 **Boomstick: Aw.**

"I wanna Ninja Turtle..." Ruby also groaned in disappointment. A Ninja Turtle does sound awesome. Blake is also in the same boat.

Wiz: While the Goombas are the backbone, The Koopas are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop".

RWBY likes this creature a bit better than the Goomba because it's a turtle. They don't really like fungi.

 **PARATROOPA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Decent Aerial Control**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Not Exactly The Best Flyers (Though arguably a better flyer than the Paragoomba)**

 **Boomstick: Koopas have their own set of Paratroopa Wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem.**

 **OTHER SKILLS**

 **Various Sports**

 **Running Banks**

 **Creating Seaside Resorts**

 **Go-Kart Racing**

 **Running Safaris**

 **Forming Lame Gangs**

Wiz: Koopas are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-Kart Driving.

Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?

The girls are actually impressed that a mere turtle could have such a variety of talents. Weiss wondered if it could also be skilled as a Dust miner, Blake is imagining it being good at running libraries, Ruby can see it owning a weapons shop and Yang imagines it running a club.

 **KOOPA SHELL**

 **Extremely Durable**

 **Withstands Over 200 lbs**

 **Demolishes Anything that is Destructible**

 **Bounces off Walls**

 **Comes in a Variety of Collectible Colors (Ruby wants Red, Weiss wants White, Blake wants Black and Yang wants Yellow ...Of course)**

Wiz: Their best offense is also their finest defense, the Koopa Shell, made of a tough, steel-like substance capable withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure.

"That does sound durable, however, most aura users can hit harder than that, so we could probably break it. Still, not bad." Blake said.

"I know I could break it!" Yang retorted.

 **Boomstick: As an offensive weapon, the Koopa Shell can destroy almost anything. It's a living torpedo of pain!**

From the looks of the chubby man using that shell as a weapon, Yang can imagine how fun it would be if she had one of those against the Grimm.

"I would enjoy throwing those to no end." Yang grinned.

Wiz: There seems to a misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa, actually, it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into its shell. Why?

"Too scared to face their fears?" Ruby asked.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they're a bunch of pussies.**

"Sounds about right." Weiss added.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, the Koopas are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most hide in their thick shells.

 **Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too.**

Wiz: But you think as soon as Mario picks up the shell, it would be a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves.

A Koopa is bouncing back and forth between two walls, seemingly without even thinking about stopping its own shell. RWBY wasn't sure whenever to laugh at that or feel sorry for the poor guy.

"Boy, that Koopa's just one big wuss." Yang added with a grin.

 **Boomstick: Well eh ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches.**

RWBY slightly likes the Koopa better than the Goomba because it _does_ have a proper defense in its arsenal and shows its fairly skillful in talents that may give it a slight edge. But being a coward might cause the Koopa to delay its victory or cause it to lose early.

They couldn't really decide the winner, as both the Goomba and Koopa have one advantage over another. Offense vs Defense. Stupidity vs Cowardice. It's tough to say. Only one way to find out.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Out in a beautiful field, a Koopa emerges from a green looking tube sticking out of the ground and walks across. The music is a mix of violin and guitar that is really soothing to the four heroines. Everything feels happy, even the clouds are smiling (Literally, which intrigues RWBY as to wwhy clouds have faces). The Koopa suddenly comes across a Goomba, and the music stops.

RWBY wasn't expecting this fight as boring as they thought.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cue Bowser Battle Theme from Super Mario Galaxy)

Both the Koopa and Goomba sprout wings and take to the air. They both ram into each other at high speeds and circle each other. RWBY is now starting to gain interest and are now second-guessing how the fight is gonna turn out.

The Koopa retracts into its shell, charges its spinning attack and rockets forward. The Goomba dodges that attack and makes a face similar to Nora makes every time she's messing with someone.

The Koopa ricochets off a nearby wall and rams the Goomba. The Goomba is sent flying away and lands underneath a block-shaped creature with an angry face and dodges it before it could squish the fungus. It dodges several more and then gets hit by the Koopa again, but then the turtle ends up getting squashed by the block creature.

"Did the fight just end already?" Ruby asked with a face saying "What just happened?" The others shrugged. This couldn't have ended the fight already.

The Goomba tumbles into an area between two brick walls that are also filled with numerous cannons from the bottom to the top. The Koopa appears (He survived the block creature _somehow_ ).

RWBY's jaws drop as the two flying creatures are now ramming into each other while dodging cannonballs and bullets with arms and eyes that are being fired at every angle and direction.

The Koopa again tries to use his spinning attack but misses and bounces back and forth against the walls. As they are about to exit the top of the two walls trapping them, a hail of large bullets are following them. The Goomba drops its Micro-Goombas to stop the bullets (Much to Ruby's horror). The two continue ramming into each other.

Suddenly, the sun appears to have an angry face and its attention is drawn to the fight. The sun rams into the fungus, making it lose its wings, while the Koopa dodges the sun. The flightless Goomba helplessly falls out of the sky and into a Goomba's Shoe, and now the odds are even.

The Goomba jumps and corners the flying turtle underneath a line of floating blocks which the Goomba perches on. The Goomba in the shoe is waiting while the Koopa is trying to find a way to escape. It tries to fool the Goomba by appearing to escape one side but actually escape out the other.

Despite having a less-than-acorn sized brain, the Goomba isn't fooled and jumps on the cowardly turtle which sends him hurtling into a green tube. The Goomba follows but a plant with a mouth full of sharp teeth pops out and chomps on the Goomba, drawing its blood. Did the fight end again?

The tube sends the Koopa underground and he lands safely. A red exclamation mark appears above his head that indicates he's startled by a group of red Goombas nearby. The Goomba that survives the plant creature falls out of the pipe and falls onto the Koopa.

The resulting slam caused the Koopa to retract into his shell. The Goomba is now being encouraged by the other Goombas chants. The Goomba looks over and sees a lava pit nearby.

RWBY realizes the Goomba is gonna win this one if the Koopa doesn't fight back. The Goomba kicks the shell as it slides toward it the pit.

The Goomba didn't think this through. The gap to the lava pit was too narrow as the shell went over the gap, bumped into a wall, slid back and knocked into all the Goombas like a bowling ball through pins.

Before RWBY could react, the shell fell into another lava pit. a skeletal Koopas skull pokes out of the pit and sinks back in.

 **DOUBLE K.O.!**

After all that, RWBY just stared at what just happened for a few seconds as if dumbfounded. Yang ended the silence.

"I take it all back, that was more awesome than I had expected." She and Ruby again whooped and hollered at that scenery while Blake and Weiss also wasn't expecting two, boring creatures going at it like that.

 **Boomstick: Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck, that was awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that?**

Wiz: The Goomba's arsenal proved it effective enough, but its own stupidity became its downfall

 **Boomstick: Then the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the giant pool of lava death!**

Wiz: Even the Koopa's tough shell can't protect it from fire.

 **Boomstick: You might say this battle really heated up in the end.**

"Sure did." RWBY all agreed at once.

Wiz: This battle is a draw.

RWBY has admitted it was more awesome than they expected but not the overall best. Could other fights also lead to a draw? One more episode for tonight and back to training tomorrow.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

RWBY is now expecting a more exciting fight and they seem to have their wish granted. What they see are two manly, shirtless, hulking men that looked like they were overdosed with testosterone with epic facial hair. Mike Haggar and Zangief.

Tuesday, Feb 1. Even the calendars are the same from Earth as they are on Remnant.

Ruby puts the disk in with excitement as Yang squeals with glee that they're using actual fighters.

Ruby hits play.


	5. Chapter 5 - Haggar VS Zangief

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 5** **—** **Mike Haggar VS Zangief**

 **Dragon's Notes: Alright, first things first. It really shouldn't matter** _ **how**_ **fanfiction here or anywhere is being written. What should matter is** _ **what's**_ **being written. An unorthodox writing format can still work if the content in it is good. It's just epicvictory2025's original version of this has some pretty shabby content, dialogue-wise. I dare you to compare his run-on, redundant and for lack of a better term "clusterfucked" version to mine, and tell me my streamlining didn't improve it.**

 **Second, those who don't think having an article on Encyclopedia Dramatica is that bad, you really need to take a step back and realize that by having an article on there, you are effectively being lumped with the likes of Sephirothslave, SammyClassicSonicFan, TomPreston, Onigojirakaiju, and** _ **CHRIS-CHAN.**_ **AKA, some of the most prolific and infamous individuals online. Having an article on ED is arguably** **one of the worst possible fates on the internet,** **and honestly, my number one fear on the internet.**

 **How about instead of trying to regulate format guidelines, you try taking note of the actual content instead? If you did that, we wouldn't have as many Cori Falls and Tara Gilesbies with their bastardizing excuses for fanfiction.**

 **Tara Gilesbie might have very well been trolling with "My Immortal," but Cori Falls? With her Pokémon fanfiction that made Team Rocket into a bunch of Mary Sues while turning Ash into a downright retarded man-child that doesn't get** _ **any help**_ **whatsoever? I guess if it follows technical guidelines, then it doesn't matter if it spits in the face of the original creator's intentions and merely acts as a way for a little girl to vent out her misdirected anger from bullying.**

 **But to be fair, Critics United, you** _ **are**_ **trying to regulate** _ **some**_ **story** **content. "Of course it's PAINFULLY obvious you don't know how to write a good sex scene. How would a woman get intimate with a man without first tying back her fat rolls? Amateur. Reported." "REAL fanfic authors UNITE!" "Save FF from 12-year-old-girls!" That's from the header image on your Encyclopedia Dramatica page. And that has to be** _ **the most exact representation**_ **of you I've ever come across.**

 **Everyone else, enjoy the fifth remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **Both Haggar and Zangief belong to Capcom**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Netflix and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

"Alright guys," said Ruby who was getting a little tired. "One more episode and it's off to bed."

The other three and nod, since they too need rest. Important schoolwork is coming soon.

Death battle begins after Netflix has been mentioned.

(Cue Invader — Jim Johnston)

What RWBY sees before them are two tall, _very_ muscular men with vicious looking faces.

Wiz: Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these hulking leviathans.

 **Boomstick: Haggar, the mayor elect of whoop-ass...**

Wiz: and Zangief, Russia's red Cyclone.

Even those names sound badass to Yang's ears. She's so gonna love this and was even squealing like a fangirl for a second. Yang is a huge fan of wrestling/boxing/misc. fighting shows. She watches them during her free time and even learned a few wrestling moves from her past boyfriends, who taught her well. RWB are also ready to see a more interesting and exciting fight than the last one.

 **Boomstick: These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duke it out!**

Ruby is a little confused. "What does he mean that they're rivals but never met?"

"It means this match-up is likely a demand," Blake answered. "Remember back on the last episode during their teaser? The fans of this show, as far as I can guess, were probably requesting this match-up, so it means that fans can submit their own ideas for fights."

"Aww, that's nice of them," smiled Ruby, liking the idea that Death Battle accepts fan requests for fights.

The others thought about it and nodded. Blake has a good eye when analyzing stuff.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyses their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

(Cue Muscle Bomber/Saturday Night Slam Masters — Mike Haggar (Original CPS1 Arcade Version)

The first contestant that awed the girls in an instant is a tall, muscular man that appears to be in his early-to-mid forties with a thick mustache and brown hair. He's wearing jeans that's supported by a shoulder-belt strap. Some depictions show him wearing fingerless gloves.

 **Mike Haggar**

 **Boomstick: Standing 6 foot 7 and weighing 266 pounds, 30 of which is in his manly mustache, it's Mike Haggar!**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 200 cm / 6'7**

 **Weight: 121 kg / 266 lbs**

 **Fighting Style: American Wrestling & Scottish Backhold**

 **Mayor of Metro City, former wrestler**

 **Wiz: For many years, Haggar was a champion w** restler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro City, a metropolis overrun with street gangs.

"Asskicking equals authority at its finest!" Yang is now being a little louder than usual. Is she becoming a bit like Boomstick? Ruby, Weiss and Blake hope not.

"At least Boomstick won't say anything perverted in this one." Weiss said with some relief.

 **Boomstick: Too bad there aren't more badasses in office. Most mayors put up laws against crime or increase the police force but Mike takes matters into his own hands.**

Yang is liking this guy. She approves of leaders who go for being more "hands-on" with their approaches. Blake is also liking Haggar for fighting in what you believe in, even when you're working as mayor by the law. Weiss is actually impressed with Haggar being a mayor and a fighter like Weiss being a huntress and heiress to her family's company. Ruby likes his badass mustache.

 **AMERICAN WRESTING**

 **Grabs**

 **Holds**

 **Twists**

 **Quick Strikes**

 **Submissions**

 **Tie-Ups**

Wiz: Haggar is a former throw American wrestler, specializing in grabs, holds and quick strikes. He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a Scottish flag on his gym.

"We may never know the countries from Earth, but these "American" and "Scottish" countries do sound interesting." Weiss said with interest. The others nodded. Earth sounds like a good place, but they sadly remember that the original sender of these episodes wrote that he was gone, like the rest of his home.

 **SCOTTISH BACKHOLD**

 **Focused on Balance**

 **Grappling**

 **Pressure**

 **Sustained Grip**

 **No Groundwork Involved**

Wiz: It's likely he has also trained in Scottish backhold wrestling, which involves bear-hugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs.

"I so wanna learn that." Yang said with awe. She was wide eyed and leaning forward while focusing on all that information. Despite that wrestling exists on Remnant, none of the styles even resemble these new ones RWBY are seeing.

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **Suplex**

 **Piledriver**

 **Back Flip Drop**

 **Body Splash**

 **Spinning Clothesline Lariat**

 **Spinning Piledriver**

 **Boomstick: Haggar's got a devastating moveset ranging from suplexes, body splashes and his own invention the Spinning clothesline double lariat. Which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score, Haggar copied Gief's spinning piledriver.**

Yang is squealing with excitement. Now she wants to learn those as well. She's setting plans to try those techniques tomorrow during training on her opponents and the Grimm.

 **STEEL PIPE**

 **Favored Melee Weapon**

 **A Decent Projectile**

 **Master Skill**

 **Boomstick: When Haggar isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is a blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles.**

Now Ruby was the one squealing.

"A pipe?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not even meant to be a weapon."

Ruby looked quizzically at Weiss. "It's not the weapon, It's how you use it."

Wiz: Even after his victorious election, Haggar continues his rigorous training.

 **Boomstick: By pile-driving sharks!**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all jaw dropped at the bad-ass scenery of Haggar grappling a shark and pile-driving it snout first towards the ground. That's one of the most epic things they have ever seen.

"Haggar is even more amazing than we've imagined" Blake said with awe and shock. This guy is just full of surprises.

 **BULL SHARKS**

 **7 to 11 Feet Long**

 **up to 500 lbs**

 **Very Dangerous**

 **Swims Near Shores Often**

 **Wrestling Demonstrates Scottish Backhold**

Wiz: It appears Haggar wrestles Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up to 11 feet long and 500 pounds. Wrestling these brutes, Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can piledrive them into the beach.

Yang is now starting to see this guy as her personal wrestling hero. She would so want his autograph if she ever did meet him.

 **Boomstick: Next Jaws movie needs more Haggar!**

Wiz: Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced prioritize politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers.

Yang sighed at that. "Well. At least he's still a badass." Sometimes a position of fighting power must be traded for a power of different kind, in Haggar's case, political.

Wiz: As a result, he uses moves and skills from an older era.

Boomstick: And they seem to work pretty damn well!

Wiz: He certainly hasn't lost his touch.

Announcer: Mike Haggar, the candidate that puts people first.

Haggar growls and kills a Bald Eagle perching on his arm by punching it, which disintegrated into nothing but feathers.

"Birdie, NO!" Ruby cries, another bird died before her eyes.

The next contestant is a (really) huge, muscled man who's flexing his muscles with an intense look on his face (And is apparently standing in an arctic environment. Weiss is most impressed at that particular type of endurance) His rock hard body is covered in thick chest hair and he even appears to have scars scattered across his arms, legs, shoulders and back. He also has a nearly bald head with a short, thick mohawk on top and his beard looks really stunning. He's wearing nothing but red wrestling trunks with a gold belt, red and gold wristbands and red wrestling boots.

 **Zangief**

Wiz: Zangief stands 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 214 cm / 7'0**

 **Weight: 159 kg / 350 lbs**

 **Hobbies: Wrestling, Cossack dancing, vodka drinking**

 **Fighting Style: Russian Wrestling & Sambo**

RWBY jaw dropped at how big this guy was. He's HUGE! He's just as tall as Yatsuhashi but he's much heavier than him; Yatsuhashi is said to weigh 257 pounds.

 **Boomstick: And as a testament to his manliness, check out that wicked shin hair!**

Weiss gagged a bit at the hair in the shins. Shin hair is not her thing. Yang was laughing at how much Weiss gets grossed out by hairy men.

 **RUSSIAN WRESTLING**

 **Grabs and Holds**

 **Tie-Ups**

 **Throws From Tie-Ups**

 **Push and Pull Opponents to Throw Off Balance**

 **Counter-Attacks when Foe Loses Balance**

Wiz: Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia, using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance.

 **SAMBO**

 **Mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts**

 **Uses Tactics from Vikings, Tartans, and Golden Horde**

 **Grappling, Groundwork and Submissions**

 **No Leglocks or Chokeholds**

Wiz: He also specializes in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in Leglocks and Chokeholds, but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none.

Yang was again focusing on all the lists about those two fighting styles she's definitely gonna practice later on. She's loving this episode more than ever.

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **Double Lariat**

 **Flying Power Bomb**

 **Atomic Suplex**

 **Body Splash**

 **Banishing Flat**

 **Spinning "Screw" Piledriver**

 **Boomstick: Zangief's best moves include his Double Lariat, Atomic Suplex, Flying Power Bomb and a wicked backhand called the Banishing Flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles. Zangief hates projectiles!**

Wiz: His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned while getting caught in a cyclone while piledriving a bear.

"What?!" RWB shouted with disbelief while Yang said it with a more excited tone. Wiz has gotta be pulling their legs.

 **Boomstick: That's the most awesome thing I've ever heard!**

Wiz: Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favorite training exercise since he was a kid.

"Now I wanna go out and wrestle some Ursa!" Yang said with a huge grin. RWB shudder with anxiety at the image of that.

 **USSURI BROWN BEARS**

 **Up to 1500 lbs. (as much as an Ursa Major)**

 **Twice as Large as Grizzly Bears (and Ursa Minors)**

 **Rarely in Packs**

 **Occasionally he Wrestles Polar Bears**

Wiz: Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly bears, but these are not native to Russia. It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can grow to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full grown Grizzly.

"That's as big as an Ursa Major." Blake said with complete shock and awe. This guy is another badass for RWBY to look up to.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! He piledrived one of those things into a tornado!?**

Wiz: Battling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears off balance and knocking them out cold. Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employed by the Russian President as the country's official fighting representative. That said, Zangief is pretty dim witted, more of a follower than a leader. He fights with instinct rather than reason.

It doesn't matter to RWBY he's too awesome to hate, despite his dim wit.

 **Boomstick: All the more reason to get out of his way!**

Zangief suddenly attacks a dog (the Duck Hunt Dog) and piledrives the poor mutt, breaking his neck. Ruby and Weiss were shocked, wide eyed and were about to cry. Why would he attack a poor canine?!

Zangief: Mmmmhhh! Me Zangief broke you!

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set.

 **Boomstick: The Unstoppable-Force against the Immovable-Mayor!**

Wiz: Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Wait up, first I gotta pay for my laser guided Kitten Cannon.**

"What!?" The huntresses screamed in disbelief. This guy is shooting kittens with a cannon?! How inhumane!

Wiz: Laser what?

Boomstick: Thanks to Netflix. Suck it up you babies, this kitten cannon is important to me!(Sound of cannon shooting and then the meowing of a cat)

While Netflix is doing its job, RWBY couldn't decide if Haggar or Zangief would win; they're so similar in almost every way. They finally conclude that Haggar has the edge in being smarter due to being a mayor and he also has a knack for balancing. Zangief is likely stronger but he's a bit dumb so he probably might get outsmarted if he's not careful.

"Only one way to find out, gang." Said Ruby/ "One more episode and it's off to bed." Everyone nodded, but after seeing so many hot muscular men in the past hour or so, they all seem the feel the need to... Let loose. Individually, of course.

On with the fight.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Out in a deserted street in a city, that looks a bit run down, there stands Haggar and Zangief with the former wearing a nice suit and the latter wearing a wrestling cape.

Haggar stretches his muscles, and his rips off, showing off his muscles and recognizable shoulder-belt strap. Haggar growls as he gets into fighting stance.

Zangief removes his cape, points his fingers in the air and laughing as if he's being cheered by a crowd, pulls a beer bottle out his trunks (Yes, directly from _HIS TRUNKS_ ), chugs the whole beer in two gulps and crushes the empty bottle into shards with his fist (Surprisingly, no blood is drawn)

After many years of being two of the biggest rivals in Capcom, this fight will finally bring it to an end. One will win... and the other will die.

RWB and especially Yang are staring with eagerness and excitement. This is gonna be the best fight for tonight.

 **FIGHT!**

Haggar and Zangief charge toward each other and both get locked in a tight, powerful hold. They glare daggers into each other's eyes as they slowly try overpower each other. Zangief wins the struggle and tosses Haggar over his head. Haggar recovers and manages to block Zangief's flying kick and also blocks his punches.

Zangief does a double lariat which Haggar ducks under and counters with a suplex that's followed by his own version of the lariat and kicks the Red Cyclone away. Zangief rebounds when he hits the pavement, slides behind Mike and performs two suplexes that are finished with a spinning piledrive.

After that painful performance, which Ruby, Weiss and Blake had flinched at and Yang whooped how awesome that was, Zangief tosses the Mayor of Metro City a good distance and Haggar slides across the sidewalk, for while he may be down he's certainly not out.

Haggar notices a pipe next to him. Zangier lumbers forward but gets kicked in the face by a flying kick, smacked across the face by Haggar's pipe and kicked in the gut. Zangief blocks Haggar's pipe and uses the Banishing Flat to disarm him and punches Mike into a building, Zangief follows.

RWBY doesn't know what's happening inside the building, due to the camera facing outside, but they can hear a lot of noises and grunts which they easily guess are the two fighters slowly brawling their way to the top floor while many citizens caught in the fight are screaming for their lives. Many objects and people were flying out the windows; a couch, a globe, the pink princess from last episode (What's she doing here?), an orange ball with stars in it, a fat purple cat and a creepy looking teddy bear.

At the top floor, the two champion wrestler's fists collide. Haggar throws some punches but Zangief blocks them. Haggar tries again but the Russian wrestler suplexes the Mayor close to a nearby window. After failing to hit the American wrestler who was blocking, Zangief throws himself into Haggar and both are sent flying out the window in a shower of shattered glass.

The four young girls watch with awe and tension as the two rivals are now falling hundreds of feet towards the ground. Both are locked into a piledrive in which both are grabbing each other by the legs.

Zangief, who's on top, begins to pile drive Haggar towards the pavement, but Haggar refuses to give up, and reverses the position so he's back on top.. Zangief takes the position back. Haggar reverses it again. The two keep going back and forth until both of them are now a giant spinning ball of muscle, trousers and boots.

Both men scream for a split second before colliding into the pavement with a loud crash, a thick dust cloud forming from the impact. RWBY were all wide eyed and waiting to see who won. As the dust cloud begins to clear, they see both of the men lying on the ground and aren't moving. As the dust cloud fully dissipates, the huntresses cringe at seeing Haggar with blood on the pavement and around his head; his skull must have shattered from the impact.

Mike Haggar is dead.

Zangief slowly gets up, puts both his arms up in the air and laughs triumphantly.

 **K.O!**

(Cue - Street Fighter IV main theme)

Yang whooped and hollered at her loudest while everyone else were also praising and cheering how awesome that fight was. But they had slight remorse on poor Haggar for dying like that, it must have hurt really bad, they hope he felt nothing.

 **Boomstick: (Depressed) Ahh, a great man has fallen today...**

"Wait, does Boomstick sound sad?" Ruby asked with a little concern. She too felt a little sad that a badass like Haggar had to lose like that.

Wiz: Haggar and Zangief's similar movesets appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attacks.

"I'm agreeing with that, this match was really close." Blake informed. Though, she slightly liked Haggar better because he was being a hero for his city he runs.

 **Boomstick: (Lamenting) He led a long, productive life, kicking ass, ruling Metro City and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks...**

"I think he does sound sad." Weiss agreeing with Ruby. She may have a slight grudge at Boomstick but she agrees with the man at this one particular moment, and admits Haggar was a responsible man protecting the innocent. She's starting to tear up a little.

Wiz: Not only Zangief is almost 100 pounds larger than Hagger, He's also 13 years younger and has been training all his life.

Yang was nodding at that. Sometimes, sacrificing training can leave you vulnerable. But she also respected Haggar and even felt a little remorseful he had to lose. But he did fight well. And Zangief, who's also a badass, was more than a worthy opponent to the Mayor of Metro City.

 **Boomstick: (Upset) I'm gonna miss that wonderful mustache!**

"So will I!" Weiss was now crying because Haggar was a big figure to look up to.

"Me too!" Ruby also joined in and began hugging her teammate and close friend. She's also gonna miss that mustache.

"Don't touch me!" Weiss tried to rebut, but she couldn't stop shedding tears.

Yang and Blake weren't sure what to say about this.

Wiz: Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him a slight edge.

Everyone has calmed down now.

 **Boomstick: (Calmed down but still slightly sorrowed) Poor Haggar. He may piledrive sharks, but Zangief's bears were three times larger and probably twice as dangerous. Sure, Haggar can grapple a 500 pound shark without falling over, but if Zangief can push around 1500 pound bears as a hobby, Haggar didn't stand a chance.**

Wiz: He definitely put up a good fight, though.

RWBY nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: That, he did. 'Gief just found his window of opportunity.**

Yang winced at the tastelessness of that window pun. Not all jokes are funny.

Wiz: The winner is Zangief.

RWBY may have liked Haggar a lot, but they also like Zangief as well and gave him respect for the victory. Not every character you love will always win.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The next contestants weren't two but four.

They were anthropomorphic turtles... who double as ninja?! Ruby was excited about this one.

The turtles looked identical but each had a different color for their masks and the different weapons they wield.

The first is wearing blue and wielding two katana like swords.

The second is wearing purple and wields a bo staff.

The third appears to be the shortest, is wearing orange and wielding nunchaku.

The fourth appears to be the tallest, is wearing red and wielding twin sai.

 **BATTLE ROYALE.**

The girls put the disk back in the case and shut off the TV. It's Nine PM and it's time to rest. RWBY heads to bed and goes to sleep.


	6. Special - Remastered VS Original

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Special Chapter #1 – Remastered VS Original (Part 1) Or: Read It and Weep (Part 1)**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **I own NONE of this.**

* * *

 **Okay, for those who don't know, I posted a rant on this story regarding CU. And I'm sorry. It was unwarranted, unjustified, and was a single step closer for me to get an article on ED, which would serve as the** _ **catalyst**_ **for me getting cyberbullied, doxxed, and hacked.**

 **I** _ **don't**_ **believe everything I read/hear on the internet. But if you're an active internet user, and are such a massive douchebag that you have your own article on ED, then you've clearly sunk to a very low level. I don't think the universe revolves around those mentioned on ED, but having an article on there kinda indicates that you're being lumped with those losers.**

 **From 5** **th** **grade to the end of high school, I was bullied relentlessly. I don't ever wanna have to go through that again, especially if it's because of something so petty as** _ **fanfiction format guidelines.**_

 **Maybe YOU need to get your priorities straight and realize that there's far worse fanfiction doing far worse things than me. But I guess if they follow the guidelines you have no business enforcing like you have a redwood tree up your asses, everything's just ducky, isn't it?**

 **But onto the real part of this chapter. Some of you seem to be in disbelief when I claim that the original fanfiction's writing was sloppy. Well, I just happen to have the original story all in one big text file on Notepad! How about we compare some of the original writing with the ones I've put up and see how they measure up against each other, huh?**

 **From the original version of the prologue:**

* * *

After class was dismissed, RWBY and JNPR went their separate ways. JNPR went to the training grounds to improve their skills while RWBY has their free time for the night. Even on weekends they still have to train. Ruby was walking alongside her teammates and planning what the weekend will be about, Weiss is polishing her nails, Blake had her nose in a book like usual and Yang was walking beside them and being her usual self.

As they headed to their dorm, Yang decided to break the silence

"So, what are our plans this weekend?" she asked

Before anyone one could answer, they were halted by something at the door to their dorm.

A brown package box sitting near the door with tape shutting the top and on top of the box, strapped to it, appears to be an envelope.

That's odd. The mailman usually delivers the mail and packages on Sunday. Which is in two days.

RWBY approached the box and examined it closely. The box was medium sized, and had an odd logo that doesn't exist on Remnant: a badge like shape with three letters that says "UPS".

"should we open it?" asked Ruby who shows slight concern but is curious what's inside "Could it be another awesome weapon!" she asked which changed her tone to excitement.

"I don't know." answered Blake with concern as well, "The envelope has no address so we don't know if it's a weapon or some kind of trap that could be a danger to us."

"I'm agreeing with Blake here." said Weiss, "We are examining a box with a logo that even I can't recognize. It could be something we haven't dealt with before".

"Well." Yang said straightforwardly "At least we can go out with a bang or, in my case, a yang, as sisters in arms together."

RWB stared at Yang with a "Really?" expression. Yang needs to quit making those lame puns and rhymes that would make even Ozpin, who is essentially one the nicest guys around, shake his head at. Yang is not stupid or anything, she just likes to bring up puns at certain moments and didn't Yang make that rhyme right before the food fight not too long ago?

* * *

 **Note the lack of punctuation in some sentences and the lack of capitalization when Ruby says** "Should we open it?"

 **Also, the** _ **fucking**_ **run-on sentences! Does epicvictory2025 not know how people actually talk? Or in this case, the characters? Because the somewhat-eloquent Blake is totally the kind of person who would say** "The envelope has no address so we don't know if it's a weapon or some kind of trap that could be a danger to us," **rather than** "The envelope has no address so we have no idea what it is," **like in my remastered version.**

 **K-I-S-S! Keep It Simple Stupid! Brevity is the soul of wit. Also, did he** _ **seriously**_ **double-space between "trap" and "that?" Did he NOT use spell-checking when he was writing this?**

 **And speaking of wit,** "Well." Yang said straightforwardly "At least we can go out with a bang or, in my case, a yang, as sisters in arms together." **KEEP IT SIMPLE STUPID! When** _ **I**_ **remastered this, I wrote:** "Well, if it's something like a bomb." Yang proclaimed, "At least we can go out with a bang or, in my case, a Yang! Eh? Ehh?"

 **Here, look! This is my remastered take on the entire aforementioned scene!**

* * *

As they headed to their dorm, Yang decided to break the silence

"So, what are our plans this weekend?" She asked.

Before anyone one could answer, they halted at the sight of something at their door.

A brown package sitting in front of the door with tape shutting the top of the box, strapped with appears to be an envelope.

That's odd. The mailman usually delivers on Sunday. Which is in two days.

RWBY approached the box and examined it closely. The box was medium sized, and had an odd logo that doesn't exist on Remnant: a badge like shape with three letters that said "UPS".

"Should we open it?" Asked Ruby with a mix of concern and curiosity. "Could be another awesome weapon!" She exclaimed as her tone shifted to excitement.

"I don't know." Answered Blake with concern as well, "The envelope has no address so we have no idea what it is."

"I agree with Blake." Said Weiss, "This box has a logo that even I can't recognize. It could be something we've never dealt with before."

"Well, if it's something like a bomb." Yang proclaimed, "At least we can go out with a bang or, in my case, a Yang! Eh? Ehh?"

RWB stared at Yang with a deadpan expression, as per the norm with her puns.

* * *

 **Notice how I streamlined the writing so that the same message is delivered in a smaller amount of words. AKA, the only amount of words NEEDED to get the message across!** _ **Brevity is the soul of wit!**_

 **Another example:**

* * *

"I can't wait any longer. I wanna know what's in it now!" Ruby shouted with impatience. The other three are also full of curiosity what's inside this present.

"Ruby's right." Yang agrees, "I'm also starting to wonder what's inside a box that's possibly not even from this world." RWB looked at Yang as if they are believing she's losing it.

"Yang." Said Weiss with a hint of annoyance, "There is no way a box with no address can link to it being from a another dimension."

Yang puts up her fingerless gloved hands in protest, "Don't look at me, I was just guessing because we've never even seen a symbol like this that doesn't match any of the logos on Remnant. It doesn't even resemble the White Fang's by a long shot."

"She may be right". the other three turn and look at Blake with raised eyebrows. At least Yang had some support from her partner and close friend.

"I don't know if it's true or not" Blake said with uncertainty, "But what chances are there if this box is just some sort of prank or what Yang says is also true? We can't just jump to conclusions because of what we see and I have the feeling the envelope can answer our questions."

The four came to the conclusion that the envelope would bring the answer. Ruby yanks the envelope off the box, opens it, pulls the note out, unfolds it and begins to read out loud. Though, the note strangely doesn't have the introduction who the note is introducing too specifically.

* * *

 **My remastered version:**

* * *

"I can't wait any longer. I wanna know what's in it now!" Ruby shouted with impatience. The other three are also curious as to what's inside.

"Ruby's right." Yang agrees, "Hell, I'm not even sure this box is from Remnant." RWB looked at Yang like they thought she was losing her mind.

"Yang," Said Weiss with a hint of annoyance, "just because this box has some weird logo on it doesn't mean it's from another planet."

Yang put up her fingerless gloved hands in protest, "Don't look at me, I was just guessing."

"She may be right," Blake retorted. the other three turn and look at Blake with raised eyebrows. At least Yang had some support from her partner.

"Even I'm not sure what's inside," Blake followed up with uncertainty, "But we can't just jump to conclusions, and I have a feeling the envelope can answer our questions."

The four came to the conclusion that the envelope would bring the answer. Ruby yanks the envelope off the box, opens it, pulls the note out, unfolds it and begins to read it out loud. Though strangely enough, the note doesn't have a salutation or even a signature.

* * *

 **Besides the streamlining I did so that the characters wouldn't have to spell every single detail out like a bunch of machines, keep in mind that people often tend to use contractions as well. Instead of "there is no way," you can just use "there's no way." Instead of "I am," you can just use "I'm."**

 **Less is more here, people! You don't need to spell everything out! And for my third and final example for this chapter, the fight between Boba Fett and Samus Aran itself from Chapter 1:**

* * *

Samus fires her power beam but the projectiles easily dissipate before they could even reach Boba. Ruby and Weiss both facepalmed. Fett draws his carbine and fires at Aran, damaging her a bit. Samus flipped out of Fett's firing sight and fired a missile which hit Boba that caused some damage. Fett unleashed a torrent of flames from his gauntlets and burned her a bit. Samus, again, flips out of flamethrowers range and fires another missile. The Mandalorian activates his jetpack and flies into the air before the missile even got near him. While he was flying, Samus catches up to Boba Fett with her Screwattack, knocks into him and forces him to the ground. Boba fires his concussion missiles from his gauntlets on Samus which caused more damage. The Chozo infused human morphed into her morph ball mode and began rolling away. Fett leans down and fires his anti-vehicle homing rocket but it misses Samus, It was still cool though to Yang and Ruby. As Fett cautiously approaches the hole where Samus snuck into, RWBY were surprised that Samus has snuck behind him and plants a power bomb behind him without being noticed. Yep, Fett is done. The power bomb explodes and engulfs the entire area. Surprisingly, Fett is still standing; he may still have a chance. Samus appears and Fett shoots his fibercord whip. Samus dodges and fires an ice beam on the Galactic Bounty Hunter. Samus charges her power beam to full power as Boba Fett is now struggling to break free. He didn't even get a chance. Samus flips forward and points her arm cannon upwards point blank in Boba's face.

* * *

 **My remastered version:**

* * *

Samus fires her power beam but the projectiles easily dissipate before they could even reach Boba.

Ruby and Weiss both facepalmed.

Fett draws his carbine rifle and fires at Aran, damaging her a bit. Samus flipped out of Fett's firing sight and fired a missile which hit Boba and caused some considerable damage.

Fett unleashed a torrent of flames from his gauntlets and burned her quite a bit. Samus, again, flips out of the flamethrowers' range and fires another missile.

The Mandalorian activates his jetpack and flies into the air before the missile even got near him. While he was flying, Samus catches up to Boba Fett with her Screw Attack, knocks into him and forces him to the ground.

Boba fires his concussion missiles from his gauntlets on Samus which caused more damage.

The Chozo infused human transformed into her Morph Ball mode and began rolling away.

Fett leans down and fires his anti-vehicle homing rocket, but it misses Samus. As Fett cautiously approaches the hole where Samus snuck into, RWBY was surprised as Samus snuck up behind him and planted a power bomb without being noticed.

Yep, Fett is done.

The power bomb explodes and engulfs the entire area. Surprisingly, Fett is still standing. He may still have a chance. Samus appears and Fett shoots his fibercord whip. Samus dodges and fires an ice beam on the Galactic Bounty Hunter.

Samus charges her Power Beam to full strength as Boba Fett is now struggling to break free. He didn't even get a chance. Samus flips forward and points her arm cannon upwards point blank in Boba's face.

* * *

 **Note how I broke the narration into bits in order to make it easier to read. The original version was pretty damn clusterfucked.**

 **In conclusion, I hope you realize just how very much polishing this otherwise good fanfiction needed in terms of narration and dialogue. I've got nothing to say to you CUnts at this time, but for everyone else, don't fret. The next remastered chapter is coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 6 - TMNT Battle Royale

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 6** **—** **TMNT Battle Royale**

 **Dragon's Notes: Alright, first, sorry for the wait. College classes are coming up, and I wanted to enjoy my last few days of freedom myself. The harsh words of a couple of jerks aren't going to stop me, but I think it's for the best if I don't rant about them as much, because that just draws their attention.**

 **Second, please read the previous Special Chapter to see exactly what I mean when I say this fanfiction needed remastering. I did everything I could to make the dialogue more true to the characters and people's actual speech patterns, and to reformat the layout of the text itself to not look so clusterfucked.**

 **Third, while the characters here might see the Death Battle combatants as real (I'm applying Multiverse Theory here), they also know that the fights are NOT real. They're really more like virtual simulations done in the Death Battle labs or whatever.**

 **Enjoy the 6** **th** **remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Gamefly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

 **Since their heights and weight have varied from many of the cartoons and films, I'm making my own assumption on the turtles height and weight; which means Raph is the tallest and heaviest, Both Don and Leo are in between but Leo will be slightly taller and heavier and Mikey is the shortest and lightest.**

 **Warning. This episode has a LOT of gore. Be advised.**

(Saturday)

The sun is slowly rising over the horizon on the beautiful architecture of Beacon.

It's the weekend.

Students can now sleep in after a long week of classes. But they still have to train later to stay in shape and keep their skills sharp. For now, all the students can at least have some extra time to rest.

RWBY decided to sleep in a little longer. After one more hour of resting, they all got up while Weiss was the slowest at it.

They all had morning schedules to keep everything in check. The bed sheets are a little stained from last night from WBY letting loose while Ruby's are fresh (She only had a wet dream last night).

Since they have no classes today, they don't need to wear their uniforms which means they can wear their personal Huntress outfits. They fed Zwei and headed for the showers, getting ready to wash up for breakfast.

Afterwards they headed to the Emerald Forest for another practice mission; a Grimm-infested game of Capture the Flag. Yang was more excited than usual. She's mostly punching the Grimm into oblivion, but on occasion, she grapples them, suplexes them, piledrives them into the earth, she even kept her balance while grappling an Ursa and threw it off balance, all with a cocky and satisfied smirk. No doubt she copied Haggar and Zangief's movesets. Ozpin and Glynda were watching through their scrolls the whole time and were intrigued that Yang was using surprisingly effective wrestling moves against the Grimm.

It was noon and RWBY began grabbing lunch in the cafeteria, JNPR is there with intrigued looks on their faces.

Jaune and Nora asked the girls, mostly Yang, why were they whooping and hollering last night. Ren and Pyrrha asked Yang why was using so many wrestling moves on the Grimm. Blake told the whole story in exact detail. JNPR had wide eyes.

"So let me get this straight," Jaune said with a mix of confusion and interest. "You're telling us that a box came another dimension from a guy who said his world was destroyed and that it's full of DVDs about other warriors fighting to the death?"

"Yes. And I can prove it." Blake answered as she pulled the note out from her stocking, RWY was surprised she brought that with them. Jaune took the note unfolded it and read it. A short while later, Jaune was filled with sorrow and guilt. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora also read it and they looked sad too to the point where Nora's hair was drooping down. They now feel sorry for the place called Earth that's no more.

After they calmed down. RWBY decided to make a deal. JNPR can borrow the first five episodes of Death Battle tonight and see for themselves. They even told them that episode 3 would be special to Pyrrha. Much to her and the others confusion, they agreed.

After many hours of intense practice and training as well as cleaning their bed sheets, RWBY and JNPR returned to their dorms and RWBY gave the first five episodes to JNPR to watch on their own TV. RWBY got into their Pajamas again and this time they decided to skip the popcorn and sodas tonight and grabbed some chocolate and other kinds of candies they got from Vale. Ruby is excited about the ninja turtles while putting episode 6 in. Blake is also really interested in these so-called "ninja turtles."

Ruby hits play.

After Gamefly has been mentioned, what RWBY sees before them are the four turtles in ninja colored masks wielding ninja weapons. They come in four colors; Red, Purple. Orange and Red.

(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were grown from ooze and raised by a warrior rat in the sewers of New York to be the world's most fearsome fighting team.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," said Yang as it really rolls of the tongue. "I like it." Ruby, Weiss and especially Blake also nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: Lots of superheroes have some weird origin stories but this one is plain ridiculous.**

"I agree. I've read plenty of weird superhero origin stories." Yang said.

Baby turtles that appear to be mutated by some kind of atomic sludge that transformed them into anthropomorphic reptiles and raised by the rat who also appears to have been mutated as well. Upon closer inspection, they notice their hands have two fingers and a thumb while they have two toes on their feet.

"That's _really weird_." Weiss shuddered.

"At least they aren't Grimm." Blake replied.

Wiz: Their greatest advantage in battle is their family bond and teamwork. But on their own, which turtle is deadliest?

The word family really caught the girls both in shock and awe. Awe as in that they are likely brothers and work as a team, but shocked they're gonna fight each other to the death. Like the turtles, RWBY has a bond with each other that makes them an effective team.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle.

The first of the turtles is wearing blue and wielding two straight katana. He looks intimidating, which makes him seem like a deadly warrior and capable leader.

 **Leonardo**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship**

 **Skilled in Using Environment**

 **Favorite Color: Blue**

(Cue marching instrumental version of 1987 TMNT cartoon theme)

Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honor.

RWBY likes this guy already. He has Ruby's leadership, Weiss's strategic smarts, and Blake and Yang like his sense of honor.

 **Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense for humor for that sense of honor. This guy always means serious business.**

"And on the flip side, Ruby may be a good leader, but still a dolt." Weiss snarked.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted.

 **NINJAKEN SWORDS**

 **2 Ft. Long Blade**

 **Designed For Swift, Deadly, Offensive Strikes**

 **Also called Ninjato**

 **Commonly Referred to Katana**

 **Invented by Hollywood**

 **Boomstick: His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords: shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtles' weapons, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! What's better than one Ninjaken? Two, dammit!**

While Ruby was gazing at those beautiful blades, Blake also showed awe at them, they seem so similar to Gambol Shroud. Weiss and Yang are impressed.

Wiz: In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the Shredder, though always with plenty of help.

"This Shredder seems more deadly than Roman Torchwick." Blake said.

 **SKILL SET**

 **Expert Strategist (Weiss likes that)**

 **Sword Master (Blake is good at that as well)**

 **Strong Both Physically and Mentally**

 **Serious Devotion to Training and Family**

 **Bushido Code**

Wiz: As leader, he's usually the one with a plan. He spends most of his time training his body and mind under Master Splinter's instructions and follows bushido, a strict samurai code with honor and duty. At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the devil.

RWBY had their eyes widen while their jaws dropped. He fought an evil spirit and KILLED its physical form. They really like this guy now.

 **Boomstick: Giving Keanu Reeves a much needed break.**

RWBY doesn't know this guy Boomstick mentioned so they shrugged that off.

Wiz: However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and imprecise.

 **Boomstick: Leo doesn't like to lose.**

Leonardo (1987 cartoon version): Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!

The second of the turtles is wearing purple, wielding a bo staff, and he appears to be skinnier than the rest. He looks like a nerd to Yang because they see him tinkering with many kinds of gadgets, Ruby is interested in what weapon he might be making.

 **Donatello**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 175 lbs**

 **Master of Ninjitsu & Bojitsu**

 **Brains & Technician**

 **Favorite Color: Purple**

(Cue Cowabunga)

Wiz: Donatello is the brains of the bunch.

 **Boomstick: He does machines!**

Wiz: Right, Boomstick. Somehow, he learned to operate and manipulate both human and alien technology with no formal education or budget whatsoever. He also speaks 100% fluent techno-babble.

Donatello: The resulting intermix multi-polar flux should create an electromagnetic pulse.

"That's the sound of a nerd in his natural environment." Yang joked which made Ruby and Blake chuckle.

 **Boomstick: What the hell did I just hear? All that gibberish means probably means he trains less than the others, ruining more of his time for science!**

 **BO STAFF**

 **6 Ft. Long Bo**

 **Durable**

 **Oak**

 **Longest Reach of all the Team's Weaponry (Like Gambol Shroud)**

 **Rocksteady's Worst Nightmare**

Wiz: Fortunately, his useful bo staff makes up for his constant lack of training. Durable Oak and six feet long, the bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers.

Blake likes it, it reminds her of her friend Sun Wukong's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in their bo staff form.

"I consider it an okay weapon." Yang said. Weiss respects the weapon and Ruby gazes at it with excitement.

 **Boomstick: The range is nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anyone with a stick.**

"To be fair, it _is_ a blunt weapon. Very low lethal capacity by itself." Blake followed up with.

 **SKILL SET**

 **Level-Headed**

 **Bojitsu Master**

 **Master Technician and Programmer**

 **Rumored IQ of 637 (RWBY jaw dropped at that)**

 **Fluent in Techno-Babble**

Wiz: He's no expert strategist, that's Leonardo's turf, but Donatello is considered the most level-headed of the Turtles. Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate dimension.

"Such a nerd who achieved a lot, still a badass in our eyes." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: An ass-kicking nerd? I don't believe it.**

Donatello (2003 cartoon version): Eh, I'm making this up as I go.

The third turtle appears to be the shortest and youngest. He wears orange and wields nunchucks. When RWBY noticed how happy he is and looks during his analysis, he instantly reminds them of Nora and a little bit of Ruby as well.

 **Michelangelo**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Weight: 170 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Nunchakus, Oriki-Gusari, & Whirling Pizzas**

 **Party Dude**

 **Favorite Color: Orange**

(Cue music from the "TMNT: Turtles in Time" level: Big Apple, 3 AM)

Wiz: Michelangelo is the youngest of the Turtles. He's lazy, undisciplined and easily distracted. He spends his free time playing video games, watching TV, reading comic books and eating pizza.

RWBY isn't sure what to say of the youngest Turtle. Some traits Wiz mentioned do fit Nora, and also Ruby. Weiss scoffed at the turtle's laziness but she still respects him anyway. Yang used to read comics and play video games when she was younger so she knows that feel. They're gonna give Michelangelo a chance here.

"I think we have the oddball of the team here." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: That turtle is fucked up!**

Wiz and RWBY: What?

"Is Boomstick saying something? Michelangelo looks fine." Ruby responded.

 **Boomstick: Come on, don't tell me that turtle is not on drugs.**

"Are they making fun of him?" Asked Ruby, she actually likes that turtle because he's pretty funny and he's a bit naive like her.

Wiz: I don't know, I always thought he was dropped as a kid.

"I think they are." Answered Weiss. She's getting a little annoyed Wiz and Boomstick are mocking this poor turtle. She may actually see Mikey as Ruby and she's respected her since Port gave her that speech about the meaning of a leader and teammate.

 **Boomstick: Hey look! He has all the signs! Strange eating habits, inability to pay attention, incoherent phrases…**

Nora also has a strange way of eating her pancakes (Slurping them like spaghetti noodles), and she can be so incoherent that sometimes Ren has to translate for her. The resemblance is jarring to RWBY, to say the least.

Wiz: Moving on, his weapon of choice…

 **BONG**

 **Also Known as Mikey's Super Dope Machine**

 **Made by Donatello**

 **Not Very Effective Weapon**

 **Boomstick: The Bong!**

The analysis happened so fast that Ruby had to rewind and pause that clip so they can see it. Once they did, Ruby and Yang bursted into laughter while Weiss looked offended and Blake even smirked at how unexpected and funny it was.

"Does your company make drugs too?" Yang joked in which Weiss took great offense to that.

"No! We only make the finest dust for combat and daily usage." Weiss retorted.

 **NUNCHUCKS**

 **Also Called Nunchaku**

 **Overcomplicated (Blake and Ruby considers that not true when practiced well enough)**

 **Looks Cool? Maybe? (Ruby considers it cool)**

 **A Farming Tool**

 **Good for strangling**

 **Obviously, Mikey Strangles Enemies Off-Screen**

Wiz: No, the Nunchaku, isn't really a weapon after all. It's a farming tool for threshing grain. These "weapons" are unnecessarily overcomplicated clubs with the effectiveness of a tattered flyswatter.

Ruby is now starting to feel offended at Wiz for calling a weapon to be overcomplicated."No weapon is overcomplicated when practiced well enough," she said with a hint of anger.

Wiz: Yet SOMEHOW, Michelangelo has been able to blunder his way through fights to victories he really doesn't deserve!

"Now he's disrespecting his achievements?" Blake said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he still has a lot to learn if he's trying to perfect them." Weiss answered.

 **Boomstick: He even beat Raph once.**

Wiz: Sure, I get it, swing chucks around to gives him momentum to hit with, blah, blah, blah, but in the end, a baseball bat will give you the same effect and more with much less effort. Seriously, who came up with these things? They're preposterous!

 **Boomstick: You're prepostemous! I don't know.**

"It's not the weapon, it's how you use it." Said Blake. The other three nodded.

Wiz: And, for some reason, in all of his infinite wisdom, the great master Splinter gave the most complicated weapon to the retard of the group. WHY?

 **Boomstick: Mikey's not gonna win this fight, is he?**

Wiz: He'd better not.

Michelangelo (2007 movie version): "Ho ho, someone's cranky!" (RWBY giggled at that as if Mikey heard what Wiz said)

The fourth and last Turtle is wearing red and wields two sai. He looks really tall, muscular and vicious looking.

 **Raphael**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 190 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu & Sais**

 **Hot Tempered brawn**

 **Favorite Color: Red**

(Cue I-Beam Fight from TMNT)

Boomstick: Raph is cool but crude! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho!

RWB looked at Yang and then at Raph. Both of them are known to be cool yet have streaks of crude behavior. They have a feeling she and Raph are gonna have a lot in common.

Wiz: Sure to throw the first punch, Raphael is certainly the most vicious of the team. He's constantly butting heads with the others and challenging Leonardo's leadership.

 **SAI**

 **A Dagger-Like Truncheon**

 **Used Against Swords**

 **Primarily Defensive**

 **Traps and Controls an Opponent's Weapons**

 **For Stabbing, not Slicing**

 **Boomstick: He uses twin sai, which is like a combination of a pitchfork, dagger and Wolverine's claws.**

Wiz: Like the nunchuck, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai.

Boomstick: They're best used as a close ranged offensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon, while using the pommel to beat enemy into submission. Raph's sai can even snap swords.

Ruby stared with awe at the beauty of these versatile weapons.

 **SKILLSET**

 **Vicious and Brutal (Yang can relate)**

 **Sai Maser**

 **Arguably the Toughest of The Team (Like Yang)**

 **Hot-Headed with Common Fits of Rage (Yang can also relate)**

 **Enjoys Fighting (Yang agrees with this one)**

Wiz: Raphael is not exactly the smartest fighter, usually rushing into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe.

Yang chuckles nervously a bit when her sister and two friends looked at her with cold stares. She resembles Raph to a frightening fault.

Wiz: Because of this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It is very likely he is the physically the strongest turtle.

 **Boomstick: Also, this guy is in some need of serious anger management.**

Wiz: He is naturally hot-headed and sometimes loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself.

RWBY was shocked at this. Sometimes your own anger can turn you evil. It's tough to say something about Raph; He's a good guy overall, but he has a lot of anger issues. Ruby likes his sai while Weiss and Blake can understand his challenges to overcome his own problems. Yang can also relate to Raph's anger issues.

Raphael (90's movie version): Damn!

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Wait a minute, Wiz, I gotta rent the latest Ninja Turtle game first.**

Wiz: We have it, we just did all this research.

Boomstick: Gamefly!

The four girls couldn't decide who will win. Unfortunately, they admit that Wiz and Boomstick are right about how Michelangelo might not win; he's a slacker and his nunchucks are the most overcomplicated weapons of the 4. Donatello might not either despite having the range of his bo staff and being level-headed. It's either Raph or Leo. Raph is stronger and vicious while Leo has longer weapons and he's a strategist. The biggest concern that these combatants are brothers... and they're gonna kill each other. RWBY hopes it won't be that bloody and sad.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

(Cue the 1987 TMNT sewer background music)

What RWBY sees is that it's night and the moon is shining bright. Tall skyscrapers are towering in the night sky and the camera zooms towards the manhole that leads to the sewer. Inside the sewer, RWBY sees Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey facing each other. They draw their weapons. This fight will end tonight.

 **FIGHT!**

Leo makes his move first and attacks Mikey while Raph and Don face off. Mikey flips back and now he and Leo are trading blows. Since Mikey is the shortest and lightest of the turtles, that means he's also the quickest and easily dodges Leo's attacks with graceful agility while he hits back.

Raph tries to hit Don but Don's superior range of his bo staff makes it hard for Raph to get even close, forcing Raphael to go on the defensive. The camera now focuses on Leo as he flips backwards a good distance until Michelangelo catches Leonardo off guard and lands a couple of hits. Leo counters with a stab, flips over Mikey and cuts his arm off.

RWBY flinched really bad at that.

As Michelangelo exclaims in pain, Leo ends his life with a decapitation, Mikey's headless body collapses to the ground.

RWBY sat there with wide eyes of horror and sadness, they weren't expecting something this graphic, and felt a lot of sorrow to poor Michelangelo... He didn't last even 12 seconds in the fight.

Raph and Don are still at it but Raph couldn't land a hit on Donatello. As Leo watched, Don was landing several heavy hits on Raphael and then turned his staff into a spinning discus on his hand that he then uses to smack Raph at a rapid rate. Raph tries to attack from above but Don caught him and threw him across the sewer and next to Leo, whom Don targets next.

Leo and Don are trading blows until Leonardo misses and gets his sword stuck in a stack of crates, which Donatello takes the higher ground on begins hitting Leo on the head. The camera focuses on Raph who is still out cold, RWBY knows Raph isn't done yet.

Raph's eyes open.

In a fit of rage, he charges at full speed as he smashed the crates he rammed into. Leo is knocked away and Don hits the ground hard, knocking him out. RWBY was so unprepared for this as Raph begins stabbing Donatello. Raph's begins stabbing harder and faster, blood was spilled everywhere.

Tears were filling Ruby and Weiss's eyes as Raph was brutally stabbing his own brother. HIS OWN BROTHER! Ruby couldn't take much more as she hugged Yang and tried to stop seeing this horror while Weiss covered her mouth with her hands. The music they were hearing wasn't helping. Yang and Blake weren't doing well either, they felt this is inhumane.

As Raph finally stopped (Blake counted to herself that Raph stabbed Don _24 times_ ), Ruby finally looked and now Don is nothing but a bloody mess. She's starting to feel sick.

Raph and Leo are staring daggers as the final fight begins.

Both charge and appear evenly matched. Raph gets a lucky hit and sends Leo into the water. Leo slowly resurfaces as Raph jumps in. They again trade blows until Raphael catches Leonardo's swords with his sai. The tension of the music rises.

Both the two brothers are locked in a struggle as they try to overpower each other. Eventually, Raph breaks Leo's swords. Before RWBY could react, both turtles stab each other at the same time… but Raph only stabbed Leo in a spot that isn't fatal, while Leo, with the remains of one of his swords… stabbed Raph in the throat.

Raphael: _**DAMN!**_

All four stared in horror and sorrow as Raph slowly falls into the water with a loud splash, the water starts turning red. Leo slumps over with a piece of the sai still in his side. His face he shows isn't a expression of victory... but an expression... of horrible regret.

 **K.O!**

RWBY was in complete shock as to how the Ninja Turtles just turned on each other in such a gruesome manner. Ruby and Weiss were actually crying. However, Blake took it upon herself to console her teammates with the following retort:

"Don't worry, guys. These are obviously simulations. There's no way they were able to get all 4 of them together to kill each other."

Ruby and Weiss stopped crying as they realized the obviousness of that statement. The obviousness they didn't even see.

"Besides, I don't think they'd even try," Yang followed up with. "It's inhumane to force people to actually kill each other like that for sport."

At that moment, Ruby and Weiss were back to normal. They understood that while the character rundowns were documentary-like analyses of other warriors, the fights were not real. The two Huntresses sighed in relief at that realization.

(Cue the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme (Rock/Metal Cover)

 **Boomstick: Whah hoo hoo! Somebody call an ambulance! Or a vet, I don't know.**

"Maybe a coroner?" Yang snarked.

Wiz: There is a reason why Leonardo is the leader of the team. Not for strength or speed, but for strategy. Leonardo understands the strengths and weakness of the other turtles. His biggest threat was Raphael's sword snapping Sai, so he attacked the weakest of the group first.

That's why he went after Mikey. They still felt sorry Michelangelo didn't fight that long.

 **Boomstick: This means Leo let Donny beat the hell out of Raph who couldn't compete with Don's range. By the time Raph got his revenge, Leo was in way better shape for the final duel.**

Weiss is actually impressed by Leo's strategic know-how. "Well played," Weiss said with a prideful smile.

Wiz: And I can hear all the fanboys raging (In a whiny voice) "But Raph won in the movie! He should win here! Nyah nyah!" NO!

RWBY was actually surprised that there are actual fanboys upset over their favorite characters losing. Could all the losing combatants have fanboys angrily trying defend them? ...They don't know the half of it.

Wiz: Four reasons. One: The result of the fight was specifically plot-constructive which is rarely accurate. Two: Leonardo absolutely decimated Raph in the fist fight beforehand. Three: Leonardo didn't want to fight at all. If he did, he would've killed Raph right here.

Boomstick: Tilt the blade, slide left, BAM, no more Raph.

RWBY was impressed at how Wiz made quite the sound counterargument. Suppose it comes with the territory.

Wiz: And four: That whole movie made no sense to begin with. Why should this?

Not like RWBY would know.

 **Boomstick: But, hey, Leo can still die from that stab, right?**

Wiz: Doubtful for several reasons. Turtles proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans, meaning there's little chance Raphael actually hit anything important. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions.

Sounds similar to using your Aura.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Leo got the point of this battle.**

Yang laughed once again.

Wiz: The winner is Leonardo.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle. Leo may taste victory now, but the fight is just beginning.**

The girls are excited that Leo is gonna fight someone else this time. His opponent appears to be some large anthropomorphic toad/frog.

Ruby puts episode 7 in and hits play.


	8. Chapter 7 - Zitz VS Leonardo

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 7 — Zitz VS Leonardo**

* * *

 **Dragon's Notes: Not much to say here. Please read Special Chapter #1 to see exactly what I mean when I say that this fanfiction** _ **needed**_ **remastering. Other than that, enjoy this remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **Zitz belongs to Microsoft**

 **Leonardo belong to Nickelodeon.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **GoDaddy and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

After GoDaddy was mentioned, on with the fight. Now it's a one-on-one fight this time.

(Cue "Invader — Jim Johnston")

 **Boomstick: Last time on Death Battle, The Ninja Turtles battled to find the deadliest of the team, and good ol' Leo used cunning strategy and swordplay to come out on top.**

RWBY just saw that and decided to move on from the horror. They've seen a lot already.

Wiz: But the fight isn't over yet. Leonardo must now face his most powerful imitator, Zitz, the leader of the mighty Battletoads.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

Ruby looks at her two friends and sister with a smile.

On with the show.

The first contestant is the 'Toad that has been mentioned. He's a human sized, anthropomorphic toad/frog with bluish green skin and he appears to be wearing thick gloves, a belt and knee pads. Standing next to him are two other Battletoads that appear to be his teammates; one has a lighter shade of green and is wearing some dark shades while the other appears to be the biggest and most muscular with brownish colored skin.

 **Zitz**

Wiz: Zitz was computer engineered as one of three ultimate amphibian warriors in a gladiatorial video game reality show called Battletoads.

This brought interest to the four girls. Yang felt a spark of nostalgia upon the mention of video games like Battletoads.

Wiz: This accidentally opened a dimensional gateway another galaxy. Every time the game began, the galaxy became the battle arena for their superhero war against the Dark Queen and they...

 **Boomstick: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?**

Wiz: Three nerds made a video game, got sucked through it to another galaxy, and became toad superheroes.

RWBY was a little intrigued that the Battletoads aren't truly amphibians... but are three young boys who transformed into toad-like fighters. The girls, especially Yang and Ruby, are really interested in this.

 **Boomstick: 'Kay, got it.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Morgan Ziegler**

 **Height: 6'8"**

 **Weight: 196 lbs.**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Was originally Yellow, but is now Blue-Green**

Wiz: Zitz was originally colored yellow, to differentiate him from Rash, but he is now officially a blue-green hue. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude.

Weiss liked the strategic but not laid-back attitude, she's always focused when in combat.

 **Boomstick: He chooses to go with my personal favorite battle strategy: beat the shit out of everything that moves!**

"A 'Toad after my own heart." Yang said with a smirk.

 **SHAPE-SHIFTING**

 **Can Transform Body into Weaponry**

 **Giant Fists, Boots, Horns, Hammers, Weights, etc.**

 **Technologically Advanced**

 **Added Drills, Blades, Saws, Spikes, and Dozers**

 **Boomstick: And as a Battletoad, Zitz can shape shift his body into various weaponry: Giant fists, heavy weights, ram horns, you name it.**

RWBY was amazed. A character that can morph his body. Yang really loves the enlarged fists and boots that send enemies flying like ragdolls as well as the super-awesome ram horns. "Wish I could do that," she said.

Wiz: Unlike his teammates, Zitz has used his inventive genius to mechanically advance his weaponry far beyond those of his fellow toads. By combining technology and brawn, Zitz has added blades, saws, and drills to his arsenal.

Now Ruby was liking the genius frog adding powerful tech weapons to his arsenal. could he possibly add a scythe too? That would be so cool.

 **Boomstick: This guy could be the world's best handyman, if he always wasn't getting sucked into an alternate dimension every time someone turns on a video game.**

Wiz: Despite having almost no actual combat training, Zitz have proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made. And yes, the games excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves.

"You know what's ironic?" asked Blake who was smirking. "Making a video game so hard, even _you_ can't beat it." The other three were laughing.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, try and wrap your brain around that one.**

Zitz: I'm a big bad mother of all toads!

Zitz is an interesting character. Ruby loves how he can morph his body into weapons. Weiss likes his strategy. Blake is a minor sci-fi fan so she's curious about the full story of the Battletoads. Yang really likes Zitz's brute force strategies. On with Leonardo.

 **Leonardo**

(Cue the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme (Rock/Metal Cover))

Wiz: We've briefly covered his abilities last episode, but there's plenty to Leonardo.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, and Swordsmanship**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Skilled in Using Environment**

 **Favorite Color: Blue, Duh.**

Wiz: He's trained in Ninjitsu and Bushido all of his life, shaping his mind and body to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility.

 **Boomstick: He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are all dead. So… yeah.**

RWBY didn't say a word.

Wiz: Leonardo is also especially skilled in use of the environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponent. He is the Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter the rat, and the Ancient one.

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, Look! It's an Asian Yoda! (Beat) What?**

 **NINJAKEN**

 **Also Called Ninjato**

 **Shorter and Straighter Than Katanas**

 **Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes**

 **2 Ft, Long Blade**

 **A Hollywood Invention**

 **Boomstick: Leo wields two Ninjaken swords, which are best for swift deadly strikes and are designed with the idea that a good offense, is the best defense. They're usually mistaken as Katana in the shows and comics, even though they are obviously straight, rather than curved.**

Blake and Ruby has actually never seen a katana-like weapon that's straight instead of curved.

Wiz: The Ninjaken is, in fact, an invention of Hollywood, as there is no historical evidence of the weapon's existence.

The girls don't know what Hollywood is. And may never know.

 **Boomstick: Like the moon landing!**

Wiz: Shut up!

"They mentioned something about their own moon," Weiss said with curiosity. Could their moon also look shattered? They may never know.

Wiz: While he usually relies on his brothers' solid teamwork, he has proven to be a very effective warrior on his own too., defeating all sorts of enemies like ninja robots, giant monsters, war-torn aliens and even the Shredder.

No wonder Leo won his duel with his brothers. RWBY sees him as a badass more than ever.

Leo is seen swiping his sword at a Foot Ninja who keeps ducking. Leo suddenly stops and the ninja ducks anyway which looked pretty funny.

Leonardo: Gotcha! *kicks the ninja*

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

This is a tough one. Who's gonna win? RWBY can't really decide. They already know everything about Leo, so they look at Zitz. Zitz is really tough and he does have a lot of versatility in his shape-shifting arsenal but he has been said to have no combat training. Well at least the fight should be awesome if either win.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

In what appears to be alleyway in a city, RWBY sees Zitz leap over a wire fence and is heading to who knows where until a blur flies out of a manhole nearby and lands behind Zitz. It's Leonardo. Zitz notices and puts up his dukes.

 **FIGHT!**

RWBY wasn't expecting Zitz being faster than he looked. Leo didn't had time to react as Zitz crossed the distance in less than a second and used his ram horns, which knocked Leo back against the fence.

Leo was now bouncing back and forth against both the fence and Zitz's giant boot as if he were a ball. After the momentary juggle, Zitz then punched Leo across the alleyway with a enlarged, spiked fist.

Leo falls on his back and managed to flip out of Zitz's Drill finisher which created a hole in the ground. Leo landed a few kicks but Zitz counters with a giant fist that pushes Leo back, who tries to counter but gets held back by a spiked-wall Zitz morphed his hands into.

With Leo at a certain distance, Zitz charges forward, clobbers Leonardo with a fast punching combo, comically smashing the turtle's head with a pair of tambourines he morphed his hands out of (Ruby laughed how comical that was), a powerful jab in the face, lifts Leo over his head, and tosses him towards the fence.

Leonardo recovers and backflips onto his feet. The Ninja Turtle blocks the Battletoad's oncoming fist and counters with two sweep kicks and a slash across the chest which draws blood. Leo attacks again, but Zitz turns into a heavy weight that caused the swords to clang against the metal surface and create sparks. Leo hits him again and again until it was pointless. Leo decides to fight elsewhere and jumps into the manhole. Zitz turns back and follows.

The fight is now in the sewers. Zitz enters but Leonardo is no where to be seen. Blake smirks. She knows exactly what Leo is doing, as she often utilizes the same kind of tactics. As Zitz walks aimlessly around the sewer, looking for his opponent, Leo is in the shadows and RWBY sees him hiding in a hole in the wall, which Zitz walks right past and hasn't noticed.

Leo leaps out of his hiding spot and slashes Zitz across the back who retaliates but hits nothing but air. Leonardo is now behind him and easily flips over the chainsaw the Battletoad sprouted from his knee. Zitz gives chase after the turtle but meets a dead end.

As Zitz turns his back, Leo pokes out of the hole with a grin on his face. Leo jumps out, stabs Zitz and jumps back into the hole. Zitz is finally fed up and attacks the hole where Leo retreated. Zitz is now using every attack he has at his disposal and is trying to tear the wall down to reach the Turtle.

RWBY notices Leo is swimming in the water silently as Zitz is unaware. Leo leaps out of the water and slashes Zitz in in the middle with well aimed precision. Blood sprays everywhere as the top bisected, half of Zitz falls off and his lower half (Somehow) keeps standing.

Ruby, Blake and Yang jaw-dropped at the gory scene while Weiss's face turned green, covered her mouth with her hands and reached for the wastebasket.

Leo leaves the battlefield.

 **K.O!**

(Cue season 8-10 closing credits music of TMNT 1987)

 **Boomstick: Damn.**

"I agree with that." Said Yang. Even she found that pretty brutal.

Wiz: Zitz was more than a match for Leonardo in a simple brawl, using his brutal arsenal to overpower him; but when it came to using the environment, Zitz couldn't handle Leonardo's ninja skills and his lack of training left him unsure of what to do.

Blake nodded at that with agreement. Stealth is one of the best weapons against unskilled opponents, especially the ones who get frustrated easily.

 **Boomstick: While Zitz is a strategist, he always relied on his brute force and once Leo went in stealth mode and turned the tides, Zitz decided to bring just the whole sewer down.**

Weiss also agreed with that. Brute force isn't gonna help against sneakier, smarter opponents. Zitz may be smart in his own right and isn't mindless, but his lack of actual training combined with being paranoid against someone like Leo can leave him helpless.

 **Boomstick: And, c'mon, Leo fights all kinds of mutants and monsters at least once a week.**

"You think that's bad? We fight the Grimm nearly every day." Yang retorted.

Wiz: Of all the 'Toads, Zitz certainly stood the best chance with his technologically advanced weaponry, but while the Battletoads are known for accomplishing impossible odds, so are the Ninja Turtles. Leonardo made quick work of Zitz as soon as he had the chance.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Zitz just needed to pull himself together.**

Yang laughed as always.

Wiz: The winner is Leonardo.

 **Boomstick: Again.**

Yang cheered how awesome that one was while Blake was proud Leo won. Ruby and Weiss were impressed it was a really good fight and Ruby did like Zitz's morphing weapons.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

RWBY sees a cute green dinosaur just standing there looking so cute and cuddly that Weiss and Ruby just want to hug it while squeeing over how cute it is. Suddenly, a vicious looking raptor jumps out of the green pipe and roars. The green dinosaur screams in horror and is cornered.

"Wait! They're gonna make those two fight?!" Weiss shouted in disbelief. She thinks the little green dino is done for in 5 seconds. The other three see this as weird and uncertain.

Ruby puts the next disc in and hits play.


	9. Chapter 8 - Yoshi VS Riptor

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 8 – Yoshi VS Riptor**

 **Dragon's Notes: A couple of things I should make clear.**

 **One, I know Riptor has been retconned into a female, but for the sake of preserving the content of the actual Death Battle, I'm keeping the previous male incarnation here.**

 **And more importantly, I am not the same guy who made the RWBY Watches Death Battle Continuation, AKA Red Dusk 369. And thank God for that, because that guy took a fanfiction with somewhat slipshod writing and somehow made it EVEN WORSE.**

 **From constant spelling errors to needlessly shoehorning in Deadpool whenever they mention 4th wall breaks like some sort of fucking Beetlejuice summoning incantation, to** _ **ruining the "That Man" joke and delivering a horrible injustice to Abbot and Costello...**_

 **Yeah, that Red Dusk guy's pretty much an idiot. I'm sorry, but I just call it like I see it.**

 **However, once I make it past Tigerzord VS Epyon, where epicvictory2025 left off, I AM planning to continue past that. In a way that'll hopefully show Red Dusk and other writers** _ **how to actually fucking write.**_ **I still can't forgive him for ruining the "That Man" joke. I just** _ **can't.**_

 **Also, yes, I'm planning to remaster RWBY Watches Samurai Jack. And maybe make some other reaction fanfiction for 3 reasons; 1. It's a neat concept, at least to me. 2. To stretch my writing muscles some more in a more expansive manner. 3. Protest against "them."**

 **And finally, I think I should make some more Special Chapters to further demonstrate exactly what I mean when I say that this fanfiction needed remastering. Spelling errors are one thing, but the cyclical and redundant dialogue that not only sounds out-of-character for the characters in RWBY, but doesn't sound like how people actually talk** _ **AT ALL?**_ **Yeah, that's what I really wanna point out.**

 **Enjoy the 8th remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **Yoshi belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Riptor belong to Microsoft.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Squarespace and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

As RWBY prepared for the next episode, they looked back at Zitz VS Leonardo. They did like the fight, but that was a short episode. From the analysis to the fight itself, they felt it was a little too short to their liking. They hope this episode is a little bit longer.

Weiss was a little concerned that Wiz and Boomstick are pitting a cute, green dinosaur against a vicious looking raptor that appears twice his size. RBY are also a bit uncertain.

Only one way to find out.

Squarespace was mentioned and on with the intro. They showed dinosaurs. Lots of them.

Ruby and Yang were fans of dinosaurs and even once saw a movie about scientists trying to bring the dinosaurs back to life for a theme park. Yeah, that one. Weiss and Blake never saw it. Ruby and Yang were shocked at this. They vowed to rent it on DVD and make Weiss and Blake see for themselves.

(Cue Invader — Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Who doesn't like dinosaurs? No one, 'cause they're awesome?**

"That's the answer I like to hear." Said Yang with a smirk.

Wiz: Like Yoshi, Mario's happy-go-lucky steed...

 **Boomstick:... And Riptor, the Dino Warrior with a Killer Instinct.**

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The music was all happy and calm that made the four girls slightly smile. The green dinosaur, upon closer inspection, is wearing brown shoes, has orange, bumpy spikes sticking out the back of his head, a saddle like shell on his back, a white underbelly, large eyes, and has a big bulbous nose.

His cute appearance makes Weiss and Ruby comment with affection at how adorable he looks while Blake and Yang see him pretty weird and funny looking, but they admit he looks overall cute. He doesn't look like any dinosaur they have ever seen in the movies or books. He also comes in a variety of colors which intrigues RWBY.

 **Yoshi**

(Cues Yoshi's Island— Flower Garden Theme)

Wiz: Yoshi is a cheerful and friendly dinosaur whose race happens to be Bowser's most hated enemies. Why?

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they're so goddamn happy all the time!**

That was the answer that made everyone chuckle. A simple positive trait can make a tyrant burn with hatred, how typical with villains.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Bowser's First Nemesis**

 **High, Strong Jumps**

 **Can Resist Knock-Back (No human or Faunus could do that without using their Aura)**

 **Naturally Skilled in Basic Combat and Speed**

 **Constantly Followed by Incredibly Happy Music**

Wiz: Yoshi is considered one of the fastest characters in the Mario universe and has a higher and stronger jump than Mario.

Mario has been mentioned back in episode 4. He seems interesting. Could he be a possible combatant?

Wiz: Despite his cute and cheery demeanor, Yoshi's powerful enough to put down this goliath singlehandedly.

RWBY watched Yoshi throw a projectile that looks like an egg at what looks like Bowser, who looks young, and defeats him. They also notice he's carrying a baby wearing a red cap. Could that be Mario?

Wiz: He's able to keep up with experienced fighters, like Solid Snake, Link, and even previous Death Battle champion, Samus Aran.

RWBY were really awed and impressed at seeing the green dino going toe-to-toe with other fighters that sound badass and even Samus, whom they already know is a badass herself.

 **Boomstick: And either he doesn't have any ears or he's really freakin' patient, 'cause he somehow put up with that whiny-ass Baby Mario.**

Yoshi bumps into a red creature wearing a mask and Baby Mario is knocked off Yoshi's back, (Somehow) gets trapped in a bubble, and is now making annoying cries that the four girls (Especially Blake with her 4 ears) are greatly irritated by.

 **Boomstick: If it were me, someone would have found him in a dumpster on the next level!**

RWBY thought that was a little too far.

 **Boomstick: Also, while young Yoshis are dumb enough to run off cliffs, they learn quickly over time, eventually driving go-karts, playing sports, and surviving the greatest death trap ever created: Mario Party!**

"What makes Mario Party sound like a death trap?" Ruby asked in confusion. They see Yoshi playing a whole variety of challenges against other contestants, one of which is playing jump rope with a rope made of fire. "Oh. Now I see why." She followed up with in realization.

 **YOSHI EGGS**

 **Maneuverable Projectiles**

 **Light-Weight**

 **Can Carry up to 6**

 **Different Eggs Create Different Effects**

 **Made From the Souls of Devoured Victims (This really disturbed RWBY, especially Ruby)**

Wiz: Yoshi has a large arsenal of eggs to use as light-weight projectiles and can even create a giant eggshell to use as an all-encompassing shield.

RWBY were intrigued by this. They never heard of eggs used as weapons, let alone dinosaur eggs. Based on the analysis, Yoshi appears to have incredible aiming skills and he must be really powerful hurling them at tough looking enemies.

 **Boomstick: What is it with the creatures from the Mario universe using their babies as weapons?**

RWBY is now disturbed at this.

 **Boomstick: Is it that effective? I'm gonna have to test this out. Maybe some sort of Baby Launcher.**

Wiz: Boomstick! That's a terrible Idea!

"At least Wiz agrees with that." Weiss said.

Wiz: Anytime you want to reload, you would have to wait 9 months.

"Or not..." Weiss muttered.

Wiz: Anyway, Yoshi's greatest asset is his stomach.

 **DIGESTIVE SYSTEM**

 **Long, Stretchy Tongue**

 **Can Eat Almost Anything (Kinda like Nora, to RWBY's amusement)**

 **Can Get Special Abilities or Produce Eggs**

 **Can Trap Enemies in Eggs (Again, that disturbs RWBY)**

 **Has Trouble Swallowing Koopa Shells**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Yoshi's got a bad eating problem, and devours everything in sight with his long, stretchy tongue. He can swallow almost anything, even fire.**

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, Yoshi has the strangest digestive system I ever come across. Certain meals can grant him special abilities

RWBY sees Yoshi, who somehow sprouted angel like wings from his back and is also shooting fireballs from his mouth. What would happen if he devoured many kinds of Dust? That would cause something interesting but it may be a likely bad idea.

Wiz: Otherwise, after consuming a foe or item, Yoshi… uh… ejects an egg spawned from the subject. The egg may have special properties from said object contains the victim within.

RWBY is really confused now. Yoshi eats an item/foe, swallows it, and ejects an egg. That sounds absurd, and even more so, when an opponent is swallowed and then trapped in the egg. Yoshi is one weird dinosaur.

 **Boomstick: Wait, that's how he makes eggs?! are there any female Yoshis?**

"Yeah. Are there any females, because how would they breed?" Yang wondered.

Wiz: I don't think they're male or female. Yoshis may be asexual.

"And we thought he couldn't get any weirder." Said Blake. She can hardly comprehend this kind of foreign animal.

 **Boomstick: That poor miserable creature.**

Yoshi: "Oh ho ho, Yoshi got right stuff!"

Yoshi may be adorable but he's also weird for his abilities and even his absurd reproduction. So absurd, it's even a little scary when they think about him too much. Ruby really likes his eggs used as a weapon. Weiss and Blake are really intrigued with his digestive system and how it works. Weiss even wonders what would happen if Yoshi devoured packs of Dust and what it would grant him. Yang really loves the green dino's fighting prowess.

On with the next contestant.

What they now see is that raptor. But he looks different than the ones from the movies they seen; He's reddish brown with a yellow underbelly. He has a raptor head filled with sharp teeth, has sharp claws on both his hands and feet including the famous raptor toe claw and a long whip-like tail. The oddest feature is that his torso looks really muscular a somewhat human shaped. Strange.

 **Riptor**

(Cue Riptor's theme from Killer Instinct)

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 7'0"**

 **Weight: 700 lbs.**

 **Genetically Engineered (just like in the movie RWBY will see)**

 **Designed to be Smart and Vicious, but Backfired**

 **Only 4 years old, so has Little Combat Training**

Wiz: Riptor was genetically engineered by UltraTech to be the perfect combination of human intelligence and animal brutality.

RWBY is now starting to wonder if the movie they're planning to watch next week sounds anything like Riptor and his story here. The antagonist of the movie is a dinosaur that is genetically engineered and combined with the traits of other dinosaurs and possibly humans. They might find something interesting Riptor may have.

 **COMBAT**

 **Tooth, Claw, and Tail**

 **Fiery Acid Projectile**

 **Rushes Opponents with Combos**

 **Boomstick: His tools of death are his teeth, claws and an impaling tail, and he knows how to use them well, pulling off insanely bloody combos. And when he's not fighting up close, he can spit a fiery acid.**

Acid is actually really terrifying to get hit by; just thinking getting hit by that stuff will melt your skin, flesh, organs and even your bones. RWBY shuddered at that thought.

Wiz: Riptor is only 4 years old and yet, already, he's a nearly unstoppable killing machine.

"I thought he was older than that." Yang replied.

"Animal lifespans tend to vary from species to species." Blake retorted.

 **Boomstick: That's one ass kicking toddler.**

Wiz: He has reached a point where his human emotions and reasoning with his predatory instincts. Often confusing him to the point of blind rage and aggression.

"It's no wonder genetic engineering is so dangerous." Blake said with shock. Everyone else agreed. Who knows what the dinosaur antagonist really is when the movie is released.

 **Boomstick: Riptor may look, sound and act like a Velociraptor, but he's really something else entirely. He's twice as big and twice as slow. And I don't think Velociraptors can shoot acid, they were awesome enough without it!**

They agreed. Acid is really terrible enough and the raptors even don't need acid when hunting.

 **VELOCIRAPTOR INSTINCT**

 **Brutal and Cunning (Like the Grimm)**

 **First Incapacitates Victims**

 **Hunted in Packs (Like Neowolves)**

 **Stealthy**

 **Alone, they rushed and overpowered opponents**

 **Boomstick: With a limited amount of combat training, Riptor relies on his raptor instincts in a fight. Raptors were pack hunters, preferring to flank their victims with stealth, speed and secrecy, though, they were no pushovers by themselves. On their own, they usually just rushed their opponent and overpowered them with Ultra Combos, and if "Jurassic Park" has taught us anything, is that raptors are clever sons of bitches.**

After that big impressive analysis Boomstick made, RWBY just stared wide eyed with their mouths slightly agape. They knew raptors worked in packs but they never knew that they just as dangerous when alone. Even "Jurassic Park" they heard sounds almost identical to the movie they seen and the scenes even look similar to their own movie. Could Earth have also made movies just like theirs?

Wiz: (Impressed) Wow Boomstick, I didn't know you knew so much about dinosaurs.

"Same here, I'm actually impressed." Weiss replied. She was _really_ impressed that the normally perverted and stupid Boomstick had that applied knowledge in a certain field.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I always wanted me a pet raptor. I was gonna call him Barney after I found out what irony was.**

Everyone chuckled.

 **Announcer: Supreme Victory!**

Riptor roars in victory and eats the remains of his prey.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: First I need to get some money to convert my Kitten Cannon into a Baby Launcher.**

Weiss facepalmed at this.

Wiz and Weiss: You've got to be kidding me.

Boomstick: From Squarespace, who doesn't who necessarily has Baby Launchers.

They couldn't really decide with the would be winner. They love Yoshi and they see Riptor as a badass raptor that reminds them of the antagonist of the upcoming movie. Yoshi is versatile but it doesn't seem effective enough against the raptor, despite Yoshi being said to put down Bowser at giant size. If Riptor wins, they at least hope Yoshi's death won't be brutal and gory.

 **Boomstick: Right now, It's time for a Death Battle… Ahem.**

Out in a beautiful valley with lots of colors and swirls, there stands Yoshi who appears to be dancing to the theme of "Super Mario World". Right next to him is a green pipe... This was the same scene RWBY saw at the end of Zitz VS Leonardo. They know who's gonna pop out of that pipe.

Out popped out the pipe was Riptor, who roars. Yoshi screams in terror and cowers before Riptor who's obviously ready to slaughter the poor little guy. Ruby and Weiss feel like Yoshi might not stand a chance.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cue Yoshi's Island Theme from Super Smash Brothers Melee)

Before they knew, Riptor attacks Yoshi relentlessly with a combination of teeth and claws that drew lots of blood. Weiss and Ruby were seriously afraid.

Riptor finishes the combo with a tail whip that sends Yoshi hurtling across the field, as he bounces and skids to a stop.

 **Announcer: AWESOME COMBO!**

Yoshi gets up and sees Riptor approaching. Yoshi throws three eggs at the raptor but the eggs do little to no damage, as Riptor doesn't even flinch. The girls feel sorry for poor Yoshi.

Yoshi has a shocked look on his face and decides to pull out the bigger guns. He lays a bigger egg at least as big as himself.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Yoshi throws the giant egg and manages to force Riptor to flinch. Riptor looks down and sees a baby Yoshi, that came from egg, sat there.

Baby Yoshi: Yoshi!

Riptor attacks the newborn with a few combos and chomps its head off. RWBY gave out a pained and shocked look at what happened to the poor newborn.

Yoshi screams in terror and decides to retreat. After creating a good distance, Yoshi spots a Koopa. He grabs it with his tongue, put it in his mouth, and spits it at Riptor who counters the green projectile with his tail, sending it back.

Yoshi shields himself into his own egg-shield which blocks the shell. Riptor attacks the egg shield which appears to withstand his attacks but after a few hits, the shell breaks and Yoshi is in another brutal combo that draws blood again.

RWBY believes Yoshi stands no chance.

Suddenly, Yoshi fights back.

Yoshi breaks the combo with his tail which knocked Riptor onto his back.

 **Announcer: C-C-C-C-Combo Breaker!**

Yoshi uses his Scuttle Jump to get above his opponent and uses his Ground Pound on him. Riptor rolls back onto his feet and spits his acid. Yoshi unexpectedly EATS the acid, traps it in an egg and throws it back into Riptor's face. Acid from the egg is all over Riptor's face as he screams in pain.

Riptor tries to attack but Yoshi engulfs Riptor into his mouth, swallows him (With a bit of struggle) and lays the egg with Riptor inside it. The egg is launched out of Yoshi towards a cliff next to him.

Riptor manages to break free but it's too late. He falls down the cliff and lands onto a pink car with flames decorated headfirst. Riptor lays in the wreckage with his legs sticking out, not moving. Dead.

 **K.O!**

The huntresses just sat there in complete silence in disbelief with their jaws hitting the floor at everything that just happened so fast.

"A bloodthirsty raptor… lost to a cute looking dinosaur." Blake said in borderline monotone. Yang was slowly processing what just happened

Weiss and Ruby jumped out their seats, screaming in joy and laughter that Yoshi won. They weren't expecting Yoshi to win but they didn't care right now.

"Woo-hoo! Go Yoshi!" Ruby and Weiss were cheering at the green little guy.

Finally, Yang spoke up. "Whose car was that? It looked like a pretty sweet ride."

They calmed down and listened to the results.

 **Boomstick: Nooo, my car!**

Everyone laughed in surprise. They were amused at how exceptionally involved the hosts were in this show.

Wiz: Yoshi couldn't compete with Riptor's tough and brutal viciousness, but his varied arsenal ultimately produced a winning move.

"Versatility wins again!" Weiss shouted. She's a little bit _too_ excited right now. She loves the little guy so much, she just wants to give him a hug, and Ruby does too.

 **Boomstick: Riptor's a freakin' beast in a fist fight, but while Yoshi looks all cute and stuff, he's actually a deadly, devouring machine, like my ex-wife!**

Weiss scoffed at Boomstick's offending comment about his ex-wife. The other three glared at Boomstick, if he was there.

Wiz: That raptor mind of Riptor's may be cunning and clever, bit tooth and claw can only accomplish so much.

"Much like the Grimm." Said Blake. The Beowolves and Ursa are like that.

Wiz: Yoshi's bizarre digestive system rebounded the acid spit, blinding Riptor and leaving him vulnerable.

Blake and Yang are wondering how can Yoshi withstand the acid by eating it.

 **Boomstick: Riptor may be smart, but Yoshi can drive cars. Show me another dinosaur who can do that.**

Everyone laughed. It's weird watching a dinosaur drive a car, though a strong testament to Yoshi's superior intellect.

Wiz: Even with a Velociraptor's strong sense of hearing and smell, Riptor's confused and vengeful mind wasn't able to process the change of tactics fast enough. Even so, he was already finished.

 **Boomstick: Even if that conveniently placed cliff hadn't been there, Riptor would've lost his whole face pretty quick to the acid.**

Thank goodness. That would've been agonizing.

 **Boomstick: He just didn't have the "stomach" for this dino-mite, dino-fight.**

Weiss facepalmed again while Yang tried not to laugh.

Wiz: (Unamused) What?

 **Boomstick: I'm clever!**

Wiz: The winner is Yoshi.

Everyone cheered for Yoshi.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

In the darkness they see a female figure. She… looks like a cat. A cat Faunus? This intrigued Blake greatly. The cat girl is standing there with her back turned. She has thick blue hair with white streaks and has white cat ears poking out of the hair. Her eyes are emerald green and has a white cat tail that's whipping back and forth. The most weird feature is that she's wearing no clothes and has bare skin but has white fur in swirling patterns on her back, stomach, lower abdomen and breasts. Her entire forearms, hands, legs and feet are completely covered in fur.

Then they see another figure but not much. A hoodie wearing girl who also has cat ears but her face under her hood has a sharp toothy smile and red eyes.

The cat girl turns.

Cat girl: Meow.

Blake was incredibly eager to see fellow part-cat warriors like her.

Ruby puts the next disc in and hits play.


	10. Chapter 9 - Felicia VS Taokaka

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 9** **—** **Felicia VS Taokaka**

 **Dragon's Notes: Not much to say here this time. Sorry for the wait. Life, college, and overall laziness has been getting in the way recently. As a reminder, I'm not gonna cover Justin VS Rebecca, nor will it be Death Battle VS the World. Instead, I'm gonna cover the first Q &A with Wizard and Boomstick, since epicvictory2025 didn't cover that one. And I actually can't wait to get to it for… certain reasons.**

 **Also, planning on writing some novelization fanfiction. Of what, you may ask? Oh, just a couple of video games, you'll find out soon enough, hopefully.**

 **Enjoy the 9** **th** **remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **Felicia belongs to Capcom.**

 **Taokaka belongs to Arc System Works.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **HostGator and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

As they prepared for a more interesting fight, they again looked back at the last episode.

Yoshi VS Riptor was an interesting matchup, if not outright absurd. The actual fight was a bit short, 55 seconds to be exact, and it was strange pitting a cute, harmless looking character against a fierce, bloodthirsty one, especially since they were both dinosaurs. But joy overtook shock upon the fact that Yoshi defeated Riptor, as they liked him better overall for both his cute appearance and unique abilities.

Death Battle keeps getting more interesting as they watch. They even wonder how much JNPR likes the episodes they borrowed, especially in regards to Pyrrha seeing Wonder Woman. The more episodes RWBY watches, the more they _want_ to watch. But they promised five episodes per night is enough, especially when they have training and homework to do.

"Alright gang." Ruby said. "One more episode after this one and off to bed. We need to study again for another test Tuesday." Yang slowly muttered how she hates having to deal with brain-frying math along with the project Oobleck gave them, Blake assured Yang she will help her as she's decent with math. Weiss has an upcoming test for history but she's confident she'll ace it. Ruby has a special assignment for the special properties of Silver Dust which Weiss will help her as well. The project, however, they will deal with that later since that's due Wednesday. For now, they'll continue for two more episodes and then they'll deal with their other personal concerns.

On with Episode 9.

After HostGator was being mentioned, the show began as the familiar title of Death Battle shows. They see the two catgirls from the teaser clashing claws.

This'll get interesting.

Blake, however, isn't sure if she should feel proud about how much these two resemble cat Faunus, or offended at their somewhat… provocative appearances. She just hopes at the very least, Boomstick doesn't step in with this perverted jokes like usual.

(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Catfight!**

"Here we go." Blake said sarcastically.

Wiz: It literally is Boomstick. Not only do we have two ferocious females in the ring today, but they're also, well, cats.

 **Boomstick: Felicia the pop-star, demon, cat chick lady.**

Wiz: And Taokaka, Blazblue's speedy vigilante.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

(Cue Felicia's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Upon closer the look, the catgirl has shown many of the features they seen before; Blue hair with white streaks, cat paws and feet tipped with pink, sharp claws, a cat tail and a slim waist. They notice some depictions show her having sapphire blue eyes compared to her personal emerald green on her beautiful face. Despite resembling a cat Faunus, Blake notes that she doesn't appear to have any human ears with her cat ears, and her breasts and lower abdomen are barely covered by her snow white fur.

"Dang, I've never seen a cat girl close to being naked before." Yang said jokingly which Blake glared at her.

 **Felicia**

Wiz: As a Catwoman, Felicia faced discrimination all her life.

Blake can now see she and the Catwoman have plenty in common. Seems like the Faunus aren't the only race facing prejudice.

Wiz: She was raised by a nun and inspired to become a successful pop-star, a passion that would ultimately lead her on a quest to bring humans and cat people together to make children happy.

RWBY, especially Blake, smiled at Felicia's efforts to try to bring two different races together as friends, rather than enemies… If the humans and Faunus can do that too.

"I'm actually impressed at her dedication." Blake said

 **Boomstick: What the hell? I thought we were talking about a deadly, demon warrior and… is she naked?!**

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Weiss hissed while Blake slowly nodded in agreement. She doesn't want Boomstick to make sexist comments on cat people like herself.

Wiz: Yes.

 **Boomstick: But… she's a cat.**

Wiz: Yes...

Boomstick: hmmm… do you think it'd be wrong to-

 **Wiz: Yes!**

"Thank you!" Weiss and Blake shouted.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 128 lbs.**

 **Race: Catwoman**

 **Raised by a Nun**

 **Happy-Go-Lucky-Attitude**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance**

 **Cat-Sense (Blake and other cat Faunus also have this)**

Wiz: Felicia is a Darkstalker, a creature of the night, and naturally possesses supernatural strength, speed, and agility. She can also use her unique cat sense to sniff out enemies from extreme distances.

"Guess she does have some traits similar to Faunus." Ruby said.

Blake can also use her cat senses to detect danger and enemies through smell, but she prefers to use her ears and eyes. Yang is impressed how strong Felicia is despite how thin she looks, while Ruby likes her agility and speed.

 **COMBAT**

 **Long, Pink Claws (Some feline Faunus also have claws)**

 **Strong Tail**

 **Speed-Based Combos (Similar to Ruby's and Weiss's)**

 **High-Damaging Grapples**

 **Can Charge Energy at Will (Much like Aura users)**

 **Natural Athlete (Like any Huntsman)**

 **Boomstick: She can tear into her foes with her with the sharp claws restin' in her big ass paws, each several inches long and capable of tearing through all kinds of armor.**

Wiz: To top it off, her tail is extremely strong, able to lift her entire body on its own.

"Wish I had a tail." Blake secretly muttered. But overall, she's impressed. Sun and other tailed Faunus can also stand on their tails to hold themselves up but only for a moment. Also, some feline Faunus _do_ have natural claws for combat but most will just use weapons.

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **Rolling Smash**

 **Delta Kick/Cat Spike**

 **Hell Cat Grapple**

 **Rolling Buckler: Links to various attacks**

Wiz: She's undeniably one of the faster Darkstalkers, and can get around the battlefield with her unpredictable Rolling Smash, Delta Kicks and Rolling Buckler.

 **Boomstick: *singing* Felicia… she can really move… Felicia… shes' got an attitu-ude-**

Wiz: Yes Boomstick, we get it, she's like Sonic.

 **SAND SPLASH**

 **Short Range**

 **Low to Middle Height**

 **Also Called Litterbox Kick (Blake is not amused)**

Wiz: Anyway, as a Darkstalker, she has a natural affinity for magic, able to use it in her only range attack, kicking sand.

 **Boomstick: At least she's litter box trained.**

"That's it? Kicking Sand? I thought she would be using it for something more practical." Weiss said with disappointment while Ruby was also disappointed. Blake was pretty offended at this pseudo-racism and her blood slightly boiled.

Wiz: As she was raised by a nun, even becoming one herself, she has little to no combat training. Preferring to focus on her singing career and running an orphanage.

Much like Haggar, Felicia's lack of training may lead to a disadvantage.

Wiz: As such, she relies on her lethal, feral instinct in a fight.

 **Boomstick: Well these same instincts also lead her to be easily distracted by ferocious enemies like butterflies, rolling balls of yarn and paper that crinkles. (Sound of paper crinkling)**

While the other three were giggling how cute and silly that was, Blake was slowly getting pissed how racist that is to her and other cat Faunus. Cat Faunus don't get distracted that easily… usually. Blake ignores distractions when she's fighting but when she's reading or hanging out, some shiny things do get her attention and even yarn is her favorite toy that she secretly keeps… when no one's looking.

"And don't forget the laser pointer." Yang blurted out which Blake stared with a glare in Yang's eyes. Yang chuckled sheepishly. Blake. Hates. Laser pointers.

Wiz: The other Darkstalkers often consider Felicia to be one of the weakest of their kind, but with the help of her friends, she somehow manages to hold her against demon lords, spell casters, and all-powerful aliens.

RWBY is impressed Felicia is still a capable fighter despite her fragile speedster status.

 **Boomstick: She's one cat you don't wanna cross!**

Felicia: I sure could use a catnap. (Transforms into a cat)

RWBY likes this character. A feline-like human running an orphanage and doing the best she can to bring humans and cat people together. Ruby can compare herself with Felicia because they are both quick but are weak when hit. Blake admires her as a cat and even awed by her fighting style while smiling at her efforts to stop prejudice. Yang and Weiss also likes her kicking sand attack because it's cute and funny. On with the next contestant.

The second contestant is the other catgirl. She has a unique look compared to the already-unique Felicia. She has brown skin, long blond hair tied in two braids with orange bows that are poking out of the holes of her hood and a black tail with a white colored tip. She's wearing a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and cat themed sleeves for her arms which are very long along with high-heel boots with the cat theme which are odd looking. Underneath her cloak she wears red panties. Her face is creepy looking; all they can see under the hood is a wide toothy smile and red beady eyes.

 **Taokaka**

(Cue Cactus Carnival from Blazblue)

 **Boomstick: That chick wearing a cat hoodie?**

Wiz: No, that's a special cloak designed to fit her Kaka body.

 **Boomstick (and Ruby): Her what body?**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 93 lbs.**

 **Race: Kaka**

 **Descended from Genetically Engineered Weapons**

 **Guardian and Vigilante**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Agility**

 **Incredibly Stupid**

Wiz: Taokaka is a vigilante of the Kaka tribe, a catlike people descended from genetically engineered living weapons. Her genetics provide her with a natural fighting instinct. She is the guardian of the Kaka, implying that she is the best fighter of the group.

Hearing the term "Genetically engineered living weapons" intrigued the girls. This brought a few questions. Who created the Kaka and who donated the genes? What were they created for? What were they meant to do? Why are they now just a tribe of cat people living normal lives? They may never know.

 **Boomstick: While she may be a good fighter, she is one dumb cat.**

Wiz: Unfortunately, Tao has an incredibly severe case of ADHD. While she hunts bounties intent on improving her fighting skill and bringing money to her family, she often winds up completely forgetting about her mission at the worst of times. Often even befriending her would-be targets.

"Seriously?" Weiss facepalmed yet again. How can a bounty hunter like Taokaka befriend her bounty that is the literal target to keep her family well fed?

 **COMBAT**

 **A Total of 12 Retractable Razor-Sharp Claws (Ruby squeed at that)**

 **Speed-Based Combos**

 **Expert Air Control**

 **"Dancing Edge" Drive is Extremely Fast**

 **Boomstick: She has twelve retractable dual-edge blades on her hands and feet. While the're not very long, they can transform from basic claws to hook-size and saw-blades. Damn, I don't even want to think what those could do to my couch.**

All four girls really liked Tao's claws. Even hooked and saw blades sound really awesome to think about. Ruby is practically squealing at how these claws can be weaponized.

 **SEITHER**

 **Uses Instinctively**

 **Used for Special Attacks (Like Aura)**

 **3 Powerful, Fast Distortion Drives**

 **Astral Heat**

 **Limited Amount Available**

Wiz: Tao's genes allow her instinctively access and utilize Seither: a raw powerful energy seething through the air.

Another energy resembling aura, except it's in the air, interesting.

Wiz: Tao can use Seither to empower and transform her claws, as well as to execute incredibly vicious attacks. However, there is only so much Seither in a given space, and once she runs out, Tao will lose many of her deadliest attributes.

"Again, sounds just like Aura, but from the air. How many more Death Battle episodes are gonna mention energy that sounds like Aura?" Weiss said. No one knew.

Boomstick: Also, apparently, Tao likes to carry around a lot of random shit, which she then uses as projectiles during a fight: bowling balls, apple cores, pillo— a pillow? Realy?!

Everyone was laughing. How can a pillow do damage? Ruby with a pillow, however...

Wiz: She's the fastest of the Blazblue cast, darting around the arena with incredibly fast combos. However, she's also the weakest stamina wise and doesn't have many defensive options.

Another fragile speedster.

 **Boomstick: But if you wanna kick her ass, you gotta catch her first.**

Taokaka: *referring to Litchi Faye-Ling* Aah! It's the boobie lady!

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: After the thing people bitch about in the comments.

This is a tough one; RWBY realizes both the catgirls are really similar. Fast, agile, sharp claws, high speed combos, fragile and weak stamina. However, they also have good character within them that makes RWBY look at them as good (cat) people doing in what they believe in. Felicia trying to bring both cat people and humans together as friends while running an orphanage. Taokaka is catching bounties for money to feed her family, that shows she cares for them. Might as well find out who has a specific advantage over the other.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a catfight!**

The area before them was beautiful; There was a babbling stream with many rocks sticking out of the water while many lush trees and shrubs were whistling in the wind. A fluttering butterfly is hovering near a wooden bridge and is approaching a nun watering some flowers. The nun notices the butterfly and quickly takes off her robe who turns out to be Felicia. RWBY isn't sure if she's streaking, even if she's covered in fur.

Felicia was stalking the butterfly like a feline predator that she is. Then, she starts jumping at it until she accidentally bumps into Taokaka who was taking a nap. Tao jumps up and is now agitated that her nap was interrupted.

Taokaka: Alright!

Both get into their stances as they prepare to shred each other to pieces.

RWBY can feel the tension that this fight will be intense.

Catwoman VS Kaka. Claw VS claw, speed VS speed. One will win, the other will die.

 **FIGHT!**

(CuesCalamity Trigger — Blazblue Calamity Trigger)

Tao charges and unleashes a long, slashing combo on Felicia with her razor-sharp claws until she knocks her into the air and then slams her hard into the ground with her hooked claws.

Felicia rebounds with Rolling Buckler and counters Taokaka who was caught off guard. Felicia now unleashes her own combo of slashes mixed with kicks. She then uses Rolling Buckles to uppercut Tao, slashes the Kaka a few times in midair, grapples her, and throws her back to the ground.

Taokaka lands on her feet and quickly avoids the Catwoman from crushing her. Taokaka tries to land a hit, but Felicia blocks the punch and counters with Delta Kick that is followed by Rolling Buckler which damages her back and forth. Taokaka manages to pin Felicia down and unsheathed her claws.

Taokaka: Take This!

Taokaka now slashes Felicia at a rapid rate which creates a dust cloud. When the cloud clears, Felicia is damaging Tao with her Hell Cat Grapple which ends with her throwing Taokaka a good distance.

Taokaka: Boing!

Taokaka recovers and is now in a quadrupedal stance with her tail wagging in the air while Felicia is in her normal fighting stance. The whole time these two are evenly matched; counterattacking each other when either of them gains the advantage.

The four huntresses are getting pumped at how tense and quick paced this fight really is. It's really exciting to them.

Suddenly, before the two fighters attacked, their attention catches something else.

It's that butterfly from earlier. The music also changed.

Before RWBY knew it, Felicia and Tao decided to chase the butterfly, meowing and giggling as they take turns trying to catch the little guy with wings.

While this may seem cute, if not outright adorable, The four girls had mixed reactions: Ruby thought it was cute and laughed. Weiss also laughed and noted the adorableness. Yang didn't care but wonders what'll happen. Blake was making an annoyed frown. Cat Faunus don't simply just stop their fighting when a butterfly decides to be a distracting nuisance. No. That doesn't happen to any cat Faunus as far as she knows.

The butterfly slowly hovers towards Felicia as she prepares to attack it.

Taokaka, however, has other plans.

In an instant. Tao slashes the butterfly to bits.

Everyone's jaw dropped while Felicia looked traumatized.

Taokaka: Whoops!

Felicia (Crying) No, no, no!

Felicia let out a cat-like roar as she lunches at Tap. The two are now trading blows back and forth. Felicia slashes Tao in a combo. Tao slashes back with her own combo. Felicia does a kick combo at the Kaka with the support of her tail. Taokaka continues to slash Felicia. Felicia is now whacking Taokaka with her tail at a rapid pace. Taokaka suddenly realizes she's slashing nothing but thin air.

Taokaka stops her assault and wonders where Felicia is. Felicia suddenly comes out of nowhere from behind, grapples Taokaka and slashes her across the face which draws blood. Felicia kicks Taokaka away and tries to ram her with her Rolling Smash but was caught off guard by Tao summoning sawblades from her paws which shredded Felicia brutally and blood was drawn as well.

RWBY cringed at that really bad.

Felicia uses Sand Splash, but to no avail as Taokaka jumps right over it, which leaves her open for Taokaka to trap her in a combo. Tao knocks her into the air and keeps her there by slashing her multiple times. Taokaka then lands on the ground as she taps into her genes and unleashes her most powerful attack that's also an Astral Finisher.

Taokaka: Taokaka boom!

Taokaka jumps upward and finishes Felicia with an upward slash. The slash was so devastating that it slices Felicia in two. RWBY stared in horror and shock as Felicia lets out a pained scream as her top and lower halves separated in a shower of blood. Everything was silent as the screen faded to white.

Felicia lays still as Taokaka is doing her victory dance nearby.

 **K.O!**

Taokaka: Nya ha, nya ha, nya ha!

Taokaka sits down on the ground and slumps over.

Taokaka: Now I'm bored.

RWBY didn't know what to say to the gruesome finisher. They all shuddered how they saw Felicia got bisected, how sad. How are the kids in the orphanage gonna take this… Oh wait, Felicia can come back.

 **Boomstick: Felicia just got put down!**

Wiz: Well this one was very close. Based on their movesets, Tao appears to have a slight speed advantage. Though Felicia had the endurance of a Darkstalker, Tao's superior agility eventually gave her the win.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention, she's got freakin' razor blades for claws! Felicia just took her final meow!**

Yang laughed at that as usual, while Blake was a little offended.

Wiz: The winner is Taoakaka.

RWBY did like the fight for its fast paced and blood pumping intensity, but the way Taokaka finished off Felicia was really terrifying. At least the fight was interesting this time.

One more episode. Who's gonna fight now?

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

(Cue God of War III Theme)

RWBY were awed as they see a masculine figure standing under a raging storm, even though they can hardly see him. The camera changes and they see his face; But all they see is an angry and avenging look in his fiery eyes which intimidates the young girls.

Then they see a male figure shrouded by a red cape, wearing a skintight black suit, with white streaks on the chest and mask. The suit is also decorated with chains, spikes and skulls.

The scary music indicates these two fighters are cold blooded killers.

The title says it all.

Kratos VS Spawn

Tuesday, April 12

One episode to go as they wonder how violent and bloody this will be, Yang feels a little excited.

Weiss gets more candy as Ruby puts the tenth and last disc for tonight and hits play. This is just the beginning.


	11. Chapter 10 - Kratos VS Spawn

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 10 — Kratos VS Spawn**

 **Dragon's Notes: Alright, after this chapter, I'm gonna do another Special Chapter to showcase the differences between this and the original version. Special emphasis will be put on dialogue rather than spelling errors.**

 **Also, the first chapter of my novelization fanfiction of South Park: The Stick of Truth is up. Please read and review.**

* * *

 **Enjoy the 10** **th** **remastered chapter.**

 **Kratos belongs to Sony.**

 **Spawn belong to Image Comics.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Jack threads and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

RWBY is now preparing for the tenth and final episode for tonight. Weiss gathered more as they prepare Episode 10. Yang feels excited to see another exciting fight. Blake has some interest in what these two violent looking killers will bring to the table. Weiss wonders about their backstories. Ruby has a feeling these two are gonna bring awesome weapons.

(Cue Invader — Jim Johnston)

As the intro began, RWBY sees the two figures standing amongst the hellish backgrounds they stand upon. They are awed by their appearances and even their outfits are badass to look at.

Wiz: Of all the warriors who entered this arena, none could compete with these two titans of Death.

Yang is smirking.

Wiz: Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who single handedly annihilated Olympus...

The girls shivered at the nickname.

 **Boomstick: ...and Spawn, who managed to dethrone both Satan and God.**

They shivered even harder. A being who defeated two powerful deities? That's chilling.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a tall, muscular man appearing in his late 30's. At first he's wearing elaborate armor, but now, he's officially wearing a leather loincloth with eye catching patterns, chains wrapped around his forearms, and some kind of golden looking armlet on his right shoulder that also reaches to his forearm. He's bald and the only hair he appears to have is a (sexy) goatee on his chin. Other features he has is that he has a scar on his on his right eye and a larger one on his stomach (Weiss flinched at the scar on his eye which reminds her of her own). The most eye-catching feature besides his grayish white skin is his epic looking red, archetype tattoo that snakes up his left torso, around his arm and over his left eye.

 **Kratos**

(Cue Kratos's theme song)

Wiz: Kratos is a demigod, raised among the Spartans as their greatest warrior, until one day, his people were threatened to be overrun. It was then he struck a deal with Ares, the God of War.

Ares here looks different from episode 3. Ares from the last episode before was wearing blue armor and a helmet but this one is wearing reddish-brown armor and his hair is glowing similar to that of Yang's own hair when her semblance is activated. Blake deduces those two are likely different interpretations of the same god.

"I love the flaming beard." Yang commented.

Wiz: Ares would give him the strength to protect his people; in return, Kratos would serve as Ares's champion warrior.

That brought some awe while RWBY had a little concern about Kratos serving a god.

"I once read a story about making a deal with the devil. It didn't work out so well." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: Kratos became super powerful and really vicious, but was tricked by Ares into killing his own family.**

Ruby and Weiss gasped in shock while Blake and Yang cringed, especially Ruby and Yang. They're filled with sadness as they watch Kratos on his knees with a horrified look on his face at what he has done to his beloved wife and daughter, his only family, the people he loved the most, lying a pool of their own blood. Now RWBY felt a bit of anger and hate towards Ares but they also realized it was Kratos who made the risk in making a deal with a god, but still, Ares's tricking Kratos was uncalled for.

 **Boomstick: But hey, he saved some money on child support and divorce.**

After an idiotic remark Boomstick just commented on, RWBY was clenching their fists and teeth. Even Yang's hair slightly glowed and flickered a few flames and her eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Not. Cool." Yang growled.

Wiz: As the white, hot ashes of his family clung permanently to his skin-

So that's how his skin is gray. His ghostly white appearance is nothing but a reminder of his horrific mistake.

 **Boomstick: Just like Michael Jackson!**

"Shut up, Boomstick!" RWBY shouted. The temperature in the room got a little warmer. But they calmed down as they now focus on Kratos and his weaponry.

Wiz: -his quest for vengeance against the gods of Olympus began.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Over 6' tall**

 **A Spartan Warrior**

 **Holds the Rank of Captain**

 **Self-Centered Anti-Hero**

 **Superhuman strength, Speed and & Endurance**

Wiz: As a demigod, Kratos possesses incredible strength, speed and endurance. He can survive the pummeling of a titan and best the power of Hercules.

They watch Kratos with awe as he's battling a "titan"...Which is as big as a mountain. They also watch Kratos wrestle the demigod named Hercules. If the titan is as big as a mountain, then that means Kratos must be very strong. Ruby was filled with excitement once they focused on the weapons while Yang feels proud (And a little attracted) of Kratos's immense strength.

"That monster... it's HUGE!" Ruby shouted.

"That Hercules dude better give me his number." Yang purred.

 **BLADES OF EXILE**

 **Dual Short Swords**

 **Wield with Chains Seared to Arms**

 **Hooked Design**

 **Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena**

The first weapons were two short swords Ruby was staring at. She and the other three never seen anything like them before. The blades were really sharp and also had sharp hooks attached to the bottom of the blades while the blades themselves had a flowing, yellow glow on them. The hilts attached to the blades has a demon like face with its mouth wide open on each of them, giving the weapons an epic looking design.

 **Boomstick: Kratos wields the Blades of Exile, twin short swords bounded to his arms by chains. The blades have a hooked design which Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies or snag them and whip em' around. And like most badass weapons, they can somehow emit fire!**

Kratos is swinging those blades like pieces of rope while snagging his enemies and throwing them around like ragdolls. Ruby was shaking and squealing in excitement at those blades; she had never seen such a weapon that badass before and she was betting tons of Lien that there are more of them. Yang likes that they emit fire. Blake's intrigued that they were chained, similar to Gambol Shroud and its ribbon. Weiss clearly feels interested in the overall arsenal Kratos will bring to the arena.

"I want some of those!" Ruby shouted.

Wiz: Kratos is well-trained in sword combat and possesses what may be the most powerful sword the greek gods had to offer— The Blade of Olympus.

What they see before them is a divine looking blade emitting blue energy with a design that leaves Ruby a drooling mess just ogling it.

 **BLADE OF OLYMPUS**

 **Can Kill Gods & Titans**

 **Contains God Powers**

 **Fires Blue Energy Waves**

 **About 5 Feet Long**

 **Boomstick: After Kratos killed Ares, uh, Spoiler!**

RWBY felt a little better.

Boomstick: He was made the God of War, but Zeus tricked him putting all of his godly powers into this sword. Making him mortal once again.

"Well that sucks." Yang muttered. "It would be like putting all my Aura in my Ember Celica" Kratos doesn't really catch a break.

Wiz: And making the Blade of Olympus a deadly harbinger of death to even the toughest of Olympians.

That kind of power intrigued RWBY.

 **GOLDEN FLEECE**

 **Gold Armlet**

 **Blocks Attacks**

 **Deflects Projectiles & Magical Attacks**

 **Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus**

Wiz: His most versatile defense is his Golden Fleece. Armor capable of blocking powerful blows and deflecting magical attacks.

While Ruby likes that one, Weiss also showed interest in the armlet.

"Looks useful." Weiss said in interest.

 **Boomstick: But there's a whole lot more to this guy's arsenal.**

"Tell me!" Ruby pleaded. She is liking this.

 **BOW OF APOLLO**

 **Can Rapid-Fire Arrows**

 **Charged Fire Arrows**

 **Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit**

 **Quick with Long Range**

The weapon is a bow with snake designs on it.

 **Boomstick: Like the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot a rapid stream of arrows of charge up deadly fire arrows.**

Weiss noted that arrows can be charged with all kinds of Dust for different effects so she likes this one. Ruby awed.

 **CLAWS OF HADES**

 **Used like Blades of Exile**

 **Spiked Chains & Hooks**

 **Rips Souls from Victims**

 **Can be Resisted**

 **Can Summon Souls**

 **Slower than the Blades of Exile**

The next weapons are sharp, hooked shaped blades covered in spikes. The blades also glow a purplish hue that gives them a hellish appearance. They are also bound by chains which work like the Blades of Exile.

Wiz: Then there's the Claws of Hades which mercilessly rips the souls out of their victims. Though, tough opponents like Kratos can resist them.

"That's pretty dark." Blake commented.

Except Ruby, they were a little creeped out to see weapons ripping your own souls out of your body. That's a little creepy. At least you can resist them with sheer force of will.

 **NEMEAN CESTUS**

 **Giant Metal Gauntlets**

 **Lion-Like Appearance**

 **Originally Owned by Hercules**

 **Incredibly Strong**

 **Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes**

 **Slowest of all the weapons**

Now they see a pair of gauntlets that have a lion like appearance. Yang actually found interest.

 **Boomstick: The Nemean Cestus are giant, ultra-strong gauntlets, which can stun foes with brutal shockwaves.**

Yang was actually fond of those since Ember Celica are also gauntlets. She imagines her pummeling the Grimm wearing those.

"I definitely need a pair of those!" Yang said pumping her fist.

The more weapons Ruby gazes upon, the more excited she's getting. Those gauntlets really caught her eyes there.

 **BOOTS OF HERMES**

 **Greaves with Small Wings**

 **Improved Running Speed**

 **Can Run Up Walls**

 **Wiz: The Boots of Hermes give him superhuman speed.**

Even though Ruby has speed in her Semblance, she still wanted those boots.

 **ICARUS WINGS**

 **Can Glide and Fly**

 **Huge 18' Wingspan**

 **Slowly Falls Apart During Flight**

 **Ripped from Icarus' Back**

Wiz: And when battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those huge wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him powers of flight.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, that's a lot of weapons! I like this guy.**

"Me too!" Ruby was now in chibi mode and slowly floating towards the TV and trying to reach out to the weapons. Yang had to grab Ruby by the shirt collar and pull her back to the couch.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Ruby was back in her normal self as Yang put her back in her seat. Weiss and Blake raised their eyebrows. Yang quickly spoke. "She's kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby calmed down as they continue the show.

Wiz: Kratos is not invincible, but he's really difficult to kill.

 **Boomstick: Hell, he can't even kill himself!**

They flinched at Kratos impaling himself with the Blade of Olympus.

"Why would he want to kill himself?" Blake said in question.

Wiz: In his rage, he tore apart the ranks of Mount Olympus and slaughtered every god upon and below it… except for Aphrodite.

 **Boomstick: For obvious reasons~.**

Everyone blushed at Kratos about to get seduced by the goddess of Love. He must feel lucky... if he's wasn't so angry for his quest of vengeance while being angry about it.

Wiz: In doing so, he ultimately brought about the end of the world. Without the power of the gods to keep the chaos in check, the apocalypse had arrived.

Everyone felt shocked as he stands on top of the mountain. The once beautiful world is now a living hell. They now understand why he's an anti-hero; doing whatever he wants, whenever, with no regards on anyone else… they still think he's badass.

Wiz: And its vanguard was Kratos.

They now see Kratos standing before Ares who looks like he lost their ultimate battle and is now on his knees as his fate is at hand.

 **Ares: I was trying to make you a great warrior…**

 **Kratos: …You succeeded.**

Kratos then stabs his sword into Ares. Ending his life.

They sat in silence in what to think of the Ghost of Sparta. For starters, he is a badass with some of the most impressive weapons he carries that gives Ruby the look of a child in a candy store. He's also really powerful and that impresses Yang quite a lot. Weiss and Blake really like and respects his rank and status as a former captain and God of War. But, his story is really sad to look at; He likely had a rough childhood in training, he had to risk making a deal for his people (If he ever did care for them), and ended up murdering his family. With nothing to lose, he just straight out kills all the gods until his revenge is over which also left the world in ruins.

Now they wonder how tragic will Spawn's story be.

The second contestant appears to be a normal man dressed as a skilled assassin doing his mission like it's his ordinary job. Blake again wonders what would happen if she ever stayed with the White Fang.

 **Spawn**

Wiz: Al Simmons was trained to be a deadly, stealthy soldier and assassin, and proved numerous times he was the best of the best. But, when his morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract permanently.

Simmons writhes in agony as the flames melt his skin, resulting his death. RWBY looks on in horror.

 **Boomstick: That's when Simmons met Malebogia, one of the demon lords of Hell, who struck a deal with him.**

"Oh no." Ruby said at the familiarity of this setup.

"Like I said before, deals with the devil never work out." Informed Blake. everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: He get to see his wife again if he became captain of Hell's army. He agreed and was reborn as a hellspawn. But as with most demons, it tricked him, leaving Spawn with a fate worse than death, and of course, Spawn swore revenge.**

Just like Kratos, Spawn also gets double crossed. He gets to see his wife… who is married to another man and she even has a daughter. Now Spawn has no other choice but to serve hell as a Hellspawn with his will at stake. RWBY now feels just as much sympathy, if not more, to Al than to Kratos. They also show anger towards the one demon who screwed Simmons over.

Spawn's official appearance is now revealed; he's wearing some kind of black skintight suit with two white streaks on his chest. His black and white mask has two green, glowy eyes. He's wearing a flowing red cape that looks more Gothic compared to Ruby's. He also has spikes, chains and skulls as part of his suit, giving him a demonic and creepy appearance. Every time his mask is off, his face is burnt and horrible to look at. Occasionally, his face shifts into a more demonic look that makes him look even more terrifying.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 450 lbs.**

 **Skilled Assassin**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed & Durability**

 **Composed of Necroplasm**

 **Regeneration Healing**

Wiz: Being a hellspawn, he has superhuman strength and speed. He's nearly invulnerable and can use his own powers to heal and regenerate.

That brought interest to the girls on the healing and regenerate part.

 **Boomstick: In addition, Spawn can feed or draw from the evil auras of others for the same effect, it really saves him on band aids.**

And the "feeding" on evil auras creeped them out a little bit. Aura users can heal with focus.

 **LEETHA OF THE 7TH HOUSE OF K**

 **Symbiotic Suit**

 **Limited by Imagination**

 **Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, etc.**

 **Has a Mind of it's Own**

 **Feeds off Necroplasm of Natural Evil Energies**

Wiz: He wears a living, parasitic, symbiotic suit named Leetha of the 7th House of K.

The concept of a living suit both intrigued and disgusted them.

 **Boomstick: Leetha has ridiculous powers. Basically, anything she or Spawn wants to happen, can happen. The suit can create and control chains, claw spikes and morph itself into anything Spawn wants, like a badass cape that can trap enemies and protect Spawn from all sorts of danger.**

Ruby was actually fangirling over that suit which disturbed WBY even more. Ruby was imagining having a suit like that where her hood can act as a weapon while the suit morphs her all kinds of weapons she can imagine with no limits.

Wiz: The suit has a mind of its own, and can operate while Spawn focuses on other parts of the battle. It's strong enough to easily smash through brick and fast enough to block bullets.

"I so want one of those!" Ruby shouted with excited after hearing tha and seeing the chains sprouting from Leetha smashing a brick wall and deflecting automatic fire in Spawn's path.

"Uh, sis." Yang answered with concern. "I don't think it's a good idea to wear something like that."

"I agree." Blake agreed. "Who knows what consequences such a powerful, yet demonic, and quite possibly parasitic suit can lead to."

Before Ruby could say anything…

Wiz: However, Leetha feeds off necroplasm energy when using the suit's power; a hellish matter which Spawn is entirely composed of. If Leetha uses too much, Spawn will be sent back to Hell. However, like Spawn, Leetha can also feed off the evil and sin of others.

"Oh." Now Ruby could see why. She still likes its powers.

 **MAGIC**

 **Can Alter Matter**

 **Communicate with Animals**

 **Flight & Teleportation**

 **Necroplasm Projection**

 **Healing the Sick & Even Resurrecting the Dead**

 **Elemental Control**

 **Boomstick: Spawn's also got tons of magic powers, he can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly with his cape, (Draws in breath) read minds and open portals to Heaven and Hell. Ho-oly crap!**

Everyone jaw dropped at the sheer versatility of Spawn's powers. He's like many huntsmen with Semblances combined into one. Weiss was especially impressed.

Wiz: And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to defeat swarms of enemies. However, even with all these god-like abilities, Spawn usually resorts to his most primitive weapon. As he was trained in special forces for so long, Spawn is most comfortable using a gun.

Since Ruby loves guns, she's liking Spawn's using guns over magical powers, as it shows he'll use anything, including what he doesn't necessarily need. Old habits die hard.

 **EXPERT MARKSMAN**

 **Weapon of Choice**

 **Least Effective Weapon (Much to Ruby's disappointment)**

 **Skilled in All Types**

 **Wiz: He's an expert in the use of any firearm imaginable.**

 **SPECIFIC WEAKNESSES**

 **Magic Necroplasm**

 **Holy Weapons Forged in Heaven**

 **His Dwindling Amount of Necroplasm**

 **Can only Die through Beheading**

 **Boomstick: Only two things can break through Spawn's defenses and hurt him, Necro magic and holy weapons forged from Heaven, in addition, he can only die if he's beheaded.**

"Those kinds of weaknesses sound fitting for a demonic hellspawn, especially the beheading." Blake said.

Wiz: Spawn has fought and killed all sorts of powerful enemies; assassins, cyborgs, vampires, ghosts, Angels, Demons, other hellspawn, rampaging deities, even Satan and God. Yes, that old lady is THE God.

Spawn appears to be holding an old lady hostage, if what Wiz says is true, then that melting face on her must mean her disguise is fading.

 **Boomstick: Really?! God looks like my nana, am I a demigod?**

"I don't think so." Weiss said without missing a beat.

Wiz: And, after being granted unlimited power by the Mother of All Things, Spawn banished God and Satan from, which he wiped clean and rebuilt into his own image. He then willingly sacrificed his own god powers and eventually returned to his hellspawn form.

RWBY jaw dropped at one the best feats they ever heard of. Blake deduced the world was in some kind of peril and Spawn simply rebuilt it in his own image and went back to normal after he banished the two deities that RWBY guessed were too dangerous to co-exist with.

 **Boomstick: Aah, why the hell would he do that? He must've been really bored.**

A wall explodes in a fiery explosion. Once the dust cleared, there stood Spawn shrouded in the shadows while wielding two guns.

 **Spawn: Knock, knock.**

Spawn is one of the most powerful characters RWBY has ever seen. Ruby liked his weapons and especially his suit. Weiss and Blake felt sympathy that he lost his wife while Weiss like his versatile powers. Yang was impressed with a lot of the feats he performed. They like this guy.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, let's take your commerical break from Jackthreads.**

Jackthreads was a unique shopping site that really gave the girls some interest. Blake had a feeling Sun and Neptune would really find a LOT of interest in this site.

They couldn't think of who would win. Both are powerful and have a lot of ways to kill at their disposal. Kratos has a ton of weaponry and Spawn has a lot of magical powers. Kratos is hard to kill while Spawn can only die if he's beheaded, so that means Kratos has to behead Spawn if he wants to win. Both had tragic backstories that turned them into the cold blooded killers that they are now. Only one way to find out.

RWBY prepared for the final episode for tonight and will get ready for Sunday.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

Inside an ancient, underground palace lit by torchlights, Kratos is seen marching up the staircase and reaching the top. Once he does, a burst of green flame forms behind him, and Kratos turns around to see what's happening. Once the flames die down, there stood Spawn, standing in his parasitic suit and flowing red cape. Both of the warriors stared into each other's eyes as they prepare for battle, Kratos removes the Blades of Exile off his back while Spawn stands there at his stance.

RWBY feels the tension rise as one of the most epic battles they'll see is about to begin.

 **FIGHT!**

Both attack at the same time; Kratos swings his Blades of Exile on his chains while Spawn sprouts his own chains and doesn't move an inch, making Leetha do the work for him. Both the blades and chains clash against each other as sparks are sent flying from the impacts.

After the trades were finished, Spawn pulled a large machine gun out of nowhere and unleashes a hail of bullets but Kratos manages to block with his blades that deflect the bullets while being pushed back by the force. Kratos counterattacks with a swing and the gun is knocked out of Spawn's hand.

As Kratos prepares to land a downward swing with both of his blades, Spawn teleports in the nick of time, the blades hit nothing but solid floor stone. Spawn appears behind Kratos and lands a necroplasm enhanced punch but Kratos recovers, impales a blade through Spawn's stomach and then kicks him across the dungeon.

RWBY were awed how awesome this was getting, along with the music.

Spawn lands at the bottom of the stairwell and avoids a leap attack from Kratos, heading into the next room which Kratos follows. As Kratos enters the next room, Spawn is nowhere to be seen.

"Do all the combatants have to hide?" Weiss said with a little annoyance while Blake smirked again.

RWBY notices a shimmer on the wall right above the door. It's Spawn deactivating his invisibility, but Kratos still doesn't notice. Spawn leaps from his hiding spot and assaults Kratos with a few punches and kicks him. Spawn then uses his teleportation and speed to hit the Ghost of Sparta several times. Kratos is now at the bottom of another stairwell as Spawn appears.

Spawn throws a necroplasm energy ball but Kratos blocks it with his Golden Fleece and sends it back at Spawn, who gets hit. Kratos hooks the hellspawn with his Blades, reels him in and then punches him right in the face with the Nemean Cestus.

RWBY flinched at the impact. That must've hurt.

Spawn skids across the ground and halts near a wide gap that leads to a long drop. Kratos catches up but Spawn then floats away while laughing. Spawn fires several more necroplasm balls but Kratos blocks them again with the Golden Fleece. Kratos then uses the Icarus wings and tackles the hellspawn across the gap and to the other side. Kratos is now hanging on the ledge while Spawn floats above him and prepares to finish him.

 **Spawn: You're pissing me off.**

Kratos swings his blade upwards and impales Spawn again, both are now falling to the bottom.

As they both reached the bottom (Quite a long fall, mind you), Kratos draws the Bow of Apollo and fire a rapid stream of arrows but Spawn uses his cape as a shield, the arrows either bounce off or snap into two as they couldn't penetrate the cape.

Kratos decides to charge the arrow into a fire arrow. Spawn uses his elemental control and causes the flame to engulf Kratos as he screams in pain. Spawn launches a necroplasm grenade into the inferno which explodes in plumes of fire and smoke.

RWBY believes Kratos lost.

Kratos isn't finished.

Kratos leaps out of the flames (With a few burn marks) wielding the Blade of Olympus and nearly strikes the hellspawn, who teleports out of the way. Kratos is now chopping the chains Leetha summons to try to stop him but Kratos continues forward until he impales Spawn through the stomach.

Everything was silent as RWBY watches in silence while the two fighters stood still and green blood was seeping on the blade and ground.

Suddenly, Spawn teleports behind Kratos, grabs him by the head and lifts him up. Kratos glowed green for a moment (indicating Spawn sucked the evil energy out of him).

Spawn: Die!

Spawn creates a spike out from the palm of his hand and through Kratos' head. The Ghost of Sparta goes limp as blood flows to the ground.

RWBY stared wide eyed and jaw dropped at that unexpected move.

 **K.O!**

Everyone had mixed reactions. Ruby was awed by the entire fight, but then disappointed why Kratos didn't use the rest of his weapons. Yang was again satisfied with another epic battle. Weiss and Blake also enjoyed the fight a bit but Weiss was caught off guard by Kratos getting impaled in the head.

 **Boomstick: Oooh man, here comes the rage from the God of War fanboys.**

While RWBY realized that meant several of Kratos's supporters would be infuriated at his loss, they honestly have no idea how good they've got it not having to deal with that. Even to this day, Death Battle is known for having a notoriously salty fanbase.

Wiz: Kratos is a very difficult one to beat, but Spawn's magical powers and near indestructible body proved too much for him.

"Then it was more than enough then." Said Blake.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, normally, that last attack would've meant the end of his opponent. But not Spawn.**

Wiz: And while much of Kratos's arsenal were forged by Slympians, Olympus is composed of earthly elements, and is not another plane of existence like Heaven. So it stands to reason none of the Olympian weapons can kill Spawn.

 **Boomstick: Except the Blade of Olympus, but it wasn't enough.**

"Don't forget that Spawn can only die through decapitation." Blake informed. Everyone forgot that part and understood.

Wiz: Plus, Spawn and his suit have plenty of evil energy to feed on during the fight since Kratos is literally covered in his past sins.

No wonder Spawn took this, his powers never dwindled due to having an endless supply of negative energy from Kratos. Kratos may have fought well, but he lost, ultimately.

 **Boomstick: Well that was one "hell" of a fight.**

Yang laughed and RWB groaned, as always.

Wiz: The winner is Spawn.

RWBY really liked that one. Fast paced, epic music, and one brutally awesome fight from start to finish.

Before they got ready for bed, they decided to watch the preview for the next episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Slayer of Dragons

Ruby had her eyes wide open while Yang made a wide smile.

Explosion Extraordinaire

Weiss and Blake were interested and also wondered who the combatants are.

Numerous images went through Ruby's head; a badass knight with heavy armor and a gigantic sword, and a bomb crazed maniac with explosions happening all around him.

They were… two very funny-looking and outright cartoonish characters.

All four had their jaws dropped, not in awe, but shock.

April 26

They decide to watch it tomorrow. They turned off the TV as they all climbed into bed, closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	12. Special - Remastered VS Original 2

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Special Chapter #2 – Remastered VS Original (Part 2) Or: Read It and Weep (Part 2)**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **I own NONE of this.**

* * *

 **Alright, first of all, the first chapter of my novelization fanfiction of South Park: The Stick of Truth is up. Please read and review.**

 **Now that the shameless self-promotion's out of the way, allow me to show you more examples of the shoddy-ass dialogue that the original version of this fanfiction was riddled with.**

 **It's not just spelling errors I have a beef with. I've made plenty of spelling errors myself while remastering this fanfiction. I try to minimize it and edit them as much as I can, but the real problem I have is the** _ **dialogue.**_ **As in,** _ **the way the characters talked,**_ **along with the slipshod narration.**

 **It seems that epicvictory2025 had absolutely no idea how real people talked, much less the characters in RWBY. I only covered comparisons of the prologue and chapter 1 during the first Special Chapter, but this time, I'm gonna cover more. A lot more. And for obvious reasons, I'm not going to cover chapters I've yet to remaster.**

 **First off, from chapter 2, regarding RWBY's thoughts on Akuma:**

* * *

Despite looking interesting and badass, Akuma is intimidating to RWBY due to his appearance along being mentioned he's the villain for this episode along with his opponent. They need to keep watching and see what else Akuma shows. That symbol glowing on his back is eye catching.

* * *

 **My God, was that unnecessarily gabby. Here, my remastered take:**

* * *

Despite looking interesting and quite indeed badass, Akuma's appearance and apparent disposition intimidate RWBY. That symbol glowing on his back is eye-catching.

* * *

 **And another excerpt from the original chapter 2, shortly after that first part:**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

RWBY is intrigued with this kind of energy attack.

"it's almost like their own aura. And some aura users can actually perform similar move sets compared to what Akuma has demonstrated. But it takes a lot of concentration and it's too risky to use and might kill them." Blake said.

Ruby may like weapons more, but she also has a fondness to energy attacks along with the other three.

 **Boomstick: Man, if I ever throw a Hadouken in real life, I'm gonna die happen.**

* * *

 **For FUCK'S sake, Blake does NOT talk like that! It's so obvious just from watching even the first volume of RWBY that Blake talks in a far more concise manner, saying only what she** _ **needs**_ **to say! Also, did the letter "I" beat up epicvictory2025 and take his lunch money when he was little? Because the concept of capital letters almost seems alien to him. Even the** _ **narration**_ **was so goddamn gabby! And it's "die** _ **happy,**_ **" not "die** _ **happen.**_ **"**

 **My remastered version:**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

RWBY was intrigued with these kind of energy attacks.

"It's almost like their own Aura. Some Aura users can actually perform similar moves like Akuma's." Blake said.

Ruby may like weapons more, but she also has a fondness for energy attacks.

 **Boomstick: Man, if I ever throw a Hadouken in real life, I'm gonna die happy.**

* * *

 **Concision. Brevity. Capitalization. Punctuation. All of these concepts are not just fundamental for writers to learn, they're necessary** _ **real-life skills.**_ **And epicvictory2025 seems not to think very highly of them as he should, as they're, to put it simply,** _ **REALLY FUCKING IMPORTANT.**_

 **Continuing on to chapter 3, here's an excerpt from the rundown on Rogue's powers:**

* * *

Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whenever superhuman or not, to use for herself.

"Some aura users can actually do that." Blake added. "With enough proper training, an aura user can do the same thing what Rogue can do including absorbing the memories and skills of other aura users."

"Most can't do it, prefer not to and it's rare to find someone who can." Weiss finished.

* * *

 **Do I need to explain this again? NO CHARACTER IN RWBY ACTUALLY TALKS LIKE THAT, MUCH LESS THE QUIET AND LITERATURE-LOVING BLAKE. I highly doubt that Blake, who almost always has her nose buried in a book, hasn't picked up on the eloquence and concision found in several pieces of** _ **actual literature.**_

 **This is why school exists, people! Pay some serious fucking attention in class, otherwise if you really wanna go into writing, you're not gonna be able to make it very far with such forced, unnatural-sounding dialogue like… like THAT shit up there!**

 **My remastered version:**

* * *

Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whenever superhuman or not, to use for herself.

"Some Aura users can actually do that." Blake added. "With enough training, an Aura user can do the same thing as Rogue."

"But it's quite rare to find someone who can." Weiss finished.

* * *

 **Redundancy is something you** _ **really**_ **wanna avoid, unless you're doing it on purpose, like ironically or satirically. But, hey, like I said, I've made my fair share of errors remastering this as well. But I've always gone out of my way to try and correct the more egregious mistakes as much as I can. Like with this god-awful POS right after Wonder Woman's rundown:**

* * *

As the girls prepare for battle, they realise how Wonder Woman fits in almost every way that relates to RWBY. She's fast and a capable leader with impressive weapons to Ruby. A powerful fighter, warrior and a big symbol to girl power to Yang. Wise and really skillful to Blake. And finally has a responsible position based on her royal and hard working status to Weiss.

As they stare at the Amazonian posed as a warrior, the question comes up in their heads again, who does she remind them? As RBY pondered, Weiss closely looked at the Amazonian very closely and carefully. Her looks and outfit look similar to someone she knows. Her fighting style, no doubt, is familiar as well. Weiss then started to mentally compare to all other female students including her teammates with Wonder Woman. After what seemed like a while... Weiss then jaw droppingly realized something after comparing someone with Wonder Woman. Her looks remind her of a friend they know of. The praise she earns. That stern and beautiful face. That muscular body. Those soul piercing eyes… if they were green. That black flowing hair… if it were red. Wonder Woman resembles someone Weiss knows too well. A former student… from Sanctum. Appeared on every box... of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. A current student… of Beacon. And finally, a respectful and honorable teammate... of team JNPR.

"Girls?" Said Weiss with a bit of trembling in her voice. The rest look at her with a quizzical look. "Does Wonder Woman resemble someone we know too well and has a lot in common with?" After what felt like minutes that felt like hours, their eyes all suddenly widen in shock.

Wonder Woman is Pyrrha Nikos

* * *

 **No one talks like that, no one talks like that, no one talks likes that, no one talks like that, no one talks like that, NO ONE FUCKING TALKS LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY NOT WEISS!** _ **And even that narration was so OUTRIGHT CLUSTERFUCKED!**_

 **My remastered version:**

* * *

As the girls prepare to watch the battle, they realize how Wonder Woman reminds them of someone, very, _very_ familiar.

"Girls?" Said Weiss with a bit of trembling in her voice. The rest look at her with a quizzical look. "Does Wonder Woman remind you of anyone?" After minutes that felt like hours, their eyes all suddenly widen in shock.

Wonder Woman is Pyrrha Nikos.

* * *

 **Do you see? I took several paragraphs of dialogue and got rid of the chaff that made up LIKE 90% of that FUCKING** **BORDERLINE MESS** **of a narration so that only the wheat would remain! Also, I actually PUNCTUATED that last line. You're welcome, epicvictory2025.**

 **Also, learn the difference between "its" and "it's." You've mixed up the contractive "it's" (As in, "it IS") and the possessive "its" dozens of times over.** _ **It's**_ **aggravating, so I hope you appreciate me remastering this fanfiction and** _ **its**_ **maladroit formatting. See? Just like that.**

 **Like I had just said, I always try to correct the more egregious mistakes in this fanfiction, so I'm not going to point out every single one. This chapter would end up being too damn long if it did. Besides, there's not much to point out from chapters 4 and 5, and we've still got 5 more chapters to cover here, so let's get on with it!**

 **From chapter 6:**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Jaune said with a mix of confusion and interest. "You're telling us that a box came another dimension from a guy who says his world will be gone as we know it and that box if full of DVD's of an internet show that are about fictional characters fighting to the death?"

* * *

 **I know Jaune's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but even he doesn't talk that stupidly. I mean, fucking seriously.**

 **My remastered version.:**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Jaune said with a mix of confusion and interest. "You're telling us that a box came another dimension from a guy who said his world was destroyed and that it's full of DVDs about other warriors fighting to the death?"

* * *

 **A little more low-key of a change, but it's certainly an improvement, right? Concision, people! Brevity! Learn about these concepts and put them into fucking practice!**

 **At the beginning of Leonardo's rundown:**

* * *

Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honor.

RWBY likes this guy already. He has Ruby's leadership, Weiss's strategic smarts, Blake and Yang like how awesome he already is as well as his sense of honor that can relate to both of them helping people.

Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense for humor for that sense of honor. This guy always means serious business.

"Ruby may be a responsible and good leader, but she sometimes lacks other qualities for a worthy leader." Weiss said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted

* * *

 **Aside from the overly-verbose and borderline-** _ **mechanical**_ **narration, why does epicvictory2025 have to write dialogue so fucking plain? It wouldn't kill him to add just a little bit of flair to the dialogue.**

 **My remastered version:**

* * *

Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honor.

RWBY likes this guy already. He has Ruby's leadership, Weiss's strategic smarts, and Blake and Yang like his sense of honor.

 **Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense for humor for that sense of honor. This guy always means serious business.**

"And on the flip side, Ruby may be a good leader, but still a dolt." Weiss snarked.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted.

* * *

 **If you're offended with me saying "fuck" too much, this is an M-rated fanfiction of an M-rated show. About people** _ **killing**_ **each other. Maybe I** _ **should**_ **tone down the usage a little, but still.**

 **From Leonardo's rundown:**

* * *

Wiz: Fortunately, his useful Bo Staff makes up for his constant lack of training. Durable Oak and six feet long, the Bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers.

Blake likes it, it reminds her of her friend Sun Wukong's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in their Bo Staff form.

"I considers it an okay stick." Yang said. Weiss respects the weapon and Ruby gazes at it with excitement.

Boomstick: The range is nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anyone with a stick.

"Not unless said person is Sun Wukong." Blake said with a smirk. Sun never kills but he's capable of doing it with ease.

* * *

 **My remastered version:**

* * *

Wiz: Fortunately, his useful bo Staff makes up for his constant lack of training. Durable Oak and six feet long, the bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers.

Blake likes it, it reminds her of her friend Sun Wukong's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in their bo Staff form.

"I consider it an okay weapon." Yang said. Weiss respects the weapon and Ruby gazes at it with excitement.

 **Boomstick: The range is nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anyone with a stick.**

"To be fair, it _is_ a blunt weapon. Very low lethal capacity by itself." Blake followed up with.

* * *

 **This chapter's getting a bit on the long side, and I think a lot of the differences should be more than self-explanatory by now, so I'll just show you the comparisons while toning down the commentary. Getting all angry over the original versions is starting to wear me out.**

 **Post-fight commentary:**

* * *

RWBY didn't say a word as all four were shedding tears. Weiss and Ruby were really crying while Blake and Yang were sniffling and trying to hold it in, but a few trails of tears rolled down their cheeks. They paused the episode and all got into a group hug to comfort each other. How could siblings just straight up kill each other? RWBY knew the TMNT were gonna kill each other, they were expecting it to be in a less gory and understanding way, but instead, it was in a terrible way. Zwei noticed the sadness and decided to join in to comfort his four owners. After fifteen minutes of crying, they all calmed down and had to accept it. Leonardo is now a lone brother.

Ruby suddenly felt a spark of hope.

"Wait." the three girls looked at her. "What if… the three other brothers aren't truly dead?" The other three stared at her with hope rising in their hearts. "I agree with Ruby." Blake spoke as well. "Death Battle is an internet show. It's about two fictional characters fighting to the death. The hosts are analysing them and they also likely setting up the fights." Weiss also joined in. "Yes, I believe you are right. They control the show and do what they want. It means they have the ability to do what they say because it's their show." Yang added the finishing touch "I'm with you guys. Who's to say they couldn't bring them back to life. Mikey, Don and Raph just died in the fight but are not truly dead because I BELIEVE the hosts can just say "they are okay" and the brothers live happy as family like me and sis as well as you two which makes us unbreakable bond that makes us team RWBY." All four girls got into a big sister like hug. They all felt better now as Zwei barks happily. But they will dreadfully remember the brutal deaths they seen on the turtles, they hope the other fights aren't family related because watching siblings kill each other is really wrong to watch, it was still heart wrenching. As for the other combatants, could others that are the ones that lost, from both earlier and future episodes, also come back to life to fight another day? Now, on with the reason why Leo won.

* * *

 **Completely stupid, too damn verbose, and obviously RWBY's not that stupid to believe the fights actually happened.**

 **My remastered version.**

* * *

RWBY was in complete shock as to how the Ninja Turtles just turned on each other in such a gruesome manner. Ruby and Weiss were actually crying. However, Blake took it upon herself to console her teammates with the following retort:

"Don't worry, guys. These are obviously simulations. There's no way they were able to get all 4 of them together to kill each other."

Ruby and Weiss stopped crying as they realized the obviousness of that statement. The obviousness they didn't even see.

"Besides, I don't think they'd even try," Yang followed up with. "It's inhumane to force people to actually kill each other like that for sport."

At that moment, Ruby and Weiss were back to normal. They understood that while the character rundowns were documentary-like analyses of other warriors, the fights were not real. The two Huntresses sighed in relief at that realization.

* * *

 **Also from the post-fight commentary:**

* * *

Wiz: And I can hear all the fanboys raging *imitating an arrogant, misunderstanding, whining fanboy* "But Raph won in the movie! He should win here! Nyah nyah!" NO!

RWBY was actually surprised that there are actual fanboys sounding upset over their favorite characters losing. Could all the loser combatants have fanboys trying but miserably failing to defend them? But they are all dead, sadly

* * *

 **My remastered version:**

* * *

Wiz: And I can hear all the fanboys raging (In a whiny voice) "But Raph won in the movie! He should win here! Nyah nyah! NO!"

RWBY was actually surprised that there are actual fanboys upset over their favorite characters losing. Could all the losing combatants have fanboys angrily trying defend them? ...They don't know the half of it.

* * *

 **They REALLY don't know the half of it. One of my biggest grievances about Death Battle isn't necessarily about the show, but its fanbase, and how permeated with sodium chloride and injured posteriors it is. …In other words, I hate how salty and butthurt Death Battle fans can be.**

 **From chapter 7, during Zitz's rundown:**

* * *

Wiz: Zitz was originally colored yellow, to differentiate him from Rash, but he is now officially a blue-green hue. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude.

Weiss liked the strategic but not laid back attitude, Weiss is always focused in combat.

Boomstick: He chooses to go with my personal favorite battle strategy: beat the shit out of everything that moves!

"That's what I like to do too." Yang was smirking and now is liking the toad for being a brawler like she is.

* * *

 **My remastered version:**

* * *

Wiz: Zitz was originally colored yellow, to differentiate him from Rash, but he is now officially a blue-green hue. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude.

Weiss liked the strategic but not laid-back attitude, she's always focused when in combat.

 **Boomstick: He chooses to go with my personal favorite battle strategy: beat the shit out of everything that moves!**

"A 'Toad after my own heart." Yang said with a smirk.

* * *

 **While I've made very clear to try and be brief with the dialogue, another gripe I have is how plain the original dialogue was. Sure, Yang's original comment on Zitz's battle strategy was concise and grammatically correct, but characters like Yang tend to say things like that a little more humorously, like I had her say in my remastered version.**

 **Again from Zitz's rundown:**

* * *

Wiz: Despite having almost no actual combat training, Zitz have proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made. And yes, the games excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves.

"You know what's ironic?" asked Blake who was smirking. "Creating a very hard game you made yourself and then you realize how impossible you made the game that you even can't beat it." The other three were laughing.

* * *

 **Brevity is the soul of wit. Everyone reading, please understand this and apply the concept to your writing, for the love of God.**

 **My remastered take:**

* * *

Wiz: Despite having almost no actual combat training, Zitz have proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made. And yes, the games excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves.

"You know what's ironic?" asked Blake who was smirking. "Making a video game so hard, even _you_ can't beat it." The other three were laughing.

* * *

 **See?  
**

 **Hell, I could keep listing more and more examples, but I'm running out of chapters I've remastered, and I think I should wait until I've remastered a couple more. Don't worry, the 11** **th** **remastered chapter and more are still gonna come, but in the meantime, please read my novelization fanfiction of South Park: The Stick of Truth. It'll show you that I'm not talking out of my ass in regards to my writing ability. Besides, I kind of wanna focus on that a little more now, so yeah, please read and review.**

 **Ciao.**


	13. Chapter 11 - Bomberman VS Dig Dug

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 11 — Bomberman VS Dig Dug**

 **Dragon's Notes: You guys are absolutely right. While my remastering was definitely an improvement, I came off as a completely whiny aggro cock about it with my second Special Chapter. It's just that some of you had doubts about my remastering, claiming that nothing was wrong with the original writing, and I couldn't necessarily give a direct link the original version you can find on Wattpad or whatever, so I had to show you the difference** _ **somehow.**_

 **But that doesn't excuse my preachy, know-it-all, holier-than-thou attitude during the second Special Chapter. I am something of a Grammar Nazi, hell, I'm basically the Grammar Fuhrer (If that's also insensitive, I apologize for that as well), and bad grammar/non-human-sounding writing has a tendency to drive me up the wall. Especially when people confuse "its" and "it's," and** _ **especially**_ **with "your" and "you're."**

 **But while the grammar and unnecessarily gabby dialogue were indeed glaring flaws of the original version, it doesn't give me the right to act like I was on my period during the second Special Chapter, as if the monitor I was typing it on was splashed with my vermillion vaginal fluids (If that's gross, I apologize again. I work pretty blue sometimes). But I AM a guy, BTW. But I wouldn't be remastering it if I didn't enjoy it.**

 **All I wanted was to spread awareness of a unique form of fanfiction, while showcasing to budding writers how to and how** _ **not**_ **to write. I was far too caustic in the last chapter, but I really did mean well. Thank you for putting me in check, and thank you for acknowledging my improvements upon this fanfiction. If I choose to do another Special Comparison Chapter, you can be sure it won't be as preachy or as whiny. In the meantime, go check out my Stick of Truth novelization fanfiction. I don't wanna have to be known for only this, and I even made the New Kid talk! But while you're engaged in that…**

 **Enjoy the 10** **th** **remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **Bomberman belongs to Konami.**

 **Dig Dug belong to Namco Bandai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Bustedtees and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

(Sunday)

RWBY enjoyed last night's episodes a lot. While they were having breakfast in the Beacon cafeteria, JNPR joined in to talk with them, regarding the 5 episodes _they_ watched last night.

Episode 1; They really commended how badass Boba Fett and Samus were from their impressive weapons and abilities.

Episode 2, The fight itself was awesome, JNPR called Akuma a badass and they did like his moveset. They were shocked at Shang Tsung's ability to absorb the souls of others for their powers and they admitted he was really evil.

Episode 3: Pyrrha was really intrigued at how similar she and Wonder Woman were. Jaune and Ren also blushed a beet red upon seeing Rogue take the last of Wonder Woman's powers and life force by _making out with her._ Nora and even Pyrrha were teasing them about it.

Episode 4: Nora was laughing the entire time at how the "walking mushroom" and "shoe wearing turtle" both died.

Episode 5: JNPR considered that the best episode they saw so far. They really approved of Haggar's position as a mayor and also liked Zangief as a champion wrestler. Nora was especially impressed at Zangief taking down giant bears with little effort. They did also feel a bit of remorse that Haggar had to lose but they gave Zangief respect for the win.

After they finished eating, they went to the library and RWBY played their favorite tabletop game while JNPR waited their turn by studying. This time, Weiss has played the game long enough to understand it so she doesn't accidentally attack her own forces again. In the end, Yang wins again and both Weiss and Ruby go through another tear spilling fit (Weiss tells Ruby to get off of her but can't stop crying), Blake is a little amused at this. JNPR then had their turn and Nora won in less than 7 turns total of everyone playing.

Since today is Sunday, they can do one course of training and they can do whatever they want for the rest of the day, and to that extent, they decide to use that for studying. RWBY and JNPR headed to the training grounds.

After the rest of the day studying and training, they changed into their pajamas and prepared for the next episode of Death Battle, with no snacks this time. Ruby puts in Episode 11 and hits play. Bustedtees was mentioned.

(Cue Invader — Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Today, two experts of destruction and masters of terrain will fight to the bitter end.

They can see this might get interesting despite the goofy looks of the characters.

 **Boomstick: White Bomber, the Bomberman.**

Wiz: And Taizo Hori, AKA Dig Dug.

"Those two look unusual." Weiss commented.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

Much to RWBY's confusion, they see some kind of humanoid robot being sent through a maze-like arena and avoiding walls of flames.

"Wait. He doesn't look like the one we just saw in the intro." Weiss said in confusion. Everyone else was confused too.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman is a psychopathic cyborg slave forced to duel other slaves in dimly lit maze-like arena for the entertainment of alien terrorists.**

This confused them even more until Wiz corrected Boomstick. They now see some kind of cute humanoid being wearing a purple suit, a radio-like antenna on his head, his arms with round ends that have no fingers, and red shoes. He has no mouth and has cute vertical eyes.

 **Bomberman**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Alien Robot Warrior**

 **Can Generate Bombs**

 **Defender of the Galaxy**

 **Uses Explosives to Save Helpless Planets (Which confused RWBY somewhat)**

 **Young and Naive (Like Ruby)**

Wiz: No, no, no, not that Bomberman, Boomstick, White Bomber the Bomberman: an alien robot warrior from the planet Bomber, who belongs to an intergalactic police force protecting the galaxy.

"Oh." Everyone said.

Now they felt better.

 **Boomstick: Oh. Well, his method of saving those planets is blowing the shit out of them, so, he's alright with me.**

"That doesn't make sense." Weiss said with slight irritation and confusion. "I mean, how does someone save planets by blowing them up?"

"If that's how he rolls with it, then that's how he rolls with it." Yang said simply.

Wiz: Right, Bomberman cares little for the environment he is supposed to be protecting, making him an unpredictable opponent.

Then again, some Huntsmen and Huntresses, such as Nora, use explosives composed of powerful Dust against the Grimm, and they did remember they do get a little reckless, especially Yang, around the Emerald Forest when fighting the Grimm.

"I guess you could just chalk that up to collateral damage, then." Weiss assumed.

 **Boomstick: Bomber's answer to every problem is well… Explosions! Got a locked door? Blow it up. Behind on taxes? Blow them up. Have a naggy wife? Blow her ass up too!**

Weiss was gritting her teeth while Ruby and Yang were barely holding back their laughter. Blake was slightly smirking.

 **BOMBS**

 **2 to 3 Second Detonation**

 **Cannot be Defused**

 **Upgradeable**

 **Can be Kicked & Thrown**

 **Can be Powered Up by Being Held**

 **Boomstick: His arsenal consists of bombs, bombs, and more bombs, which usually take about 2 or 3 seconds to detonate.**

Ruby may like guns and blades, but she also has a fondness for explosives as well, so she's listening really closely here.

 **Boomstick: And while the explosions start out small, heh, they can be upgraded to destroy an entire acre all at once.**

Yang whistles with impression.

Ruby had stars in her eyes while everyone else jawdropped at hearing how a single bomb could be upgraded to destroy an ACRE. That's MUCH more powerful than any explosive any Huntsman or Huntress is allowed to wield.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he can charge a bomb up to over 4 times its size for maximum destruction.**

They watch Bomberman hold a bomb and (Somehow) charge it to a much larger size, tossing it towards an enemy, said enemy being obliterated by the resulting explosion. Ruby was squealing in excitement while WBY had their eyes wide open.

 **POWER-UPS**

 **Bomb-Up**

 **Accelerator**

 **Armor**

 **Explosion Expander**

 **Bomb Kick**

 **Power Glove**

 **Super Bomb**

Wiz: While blasting his way through planet after planet, Bomberman finds numerous power-ups buried beneath the Earth. Bomb-Up gives him extra bombs, Accelerator increases his running speed, Armor gives him temporary immunity, the Explosion Expander gives his bombs a power boost, and Bomb Kick and Power Glove let him kick and throw bombs at his own leisure.

The girls found his powerups quite interesting. Ruby like Explosion Expander and Accelerator. Weiss like Armor, Blake doesn't have a particular favorite, and Yang liked most of them.

 **Boomstick: And when he picks up Super Bomb, you know he means business. I'm talking T2: Judgement Day business.**

They see an oversized red bomb explode in a way that appears to level entire cities; all buildings within range turn to dust, while people too close burn to ashes. RWBY is really disturbed at how these bombs seem to rival nuclear weaponry.

 **ROOEYS**

 **Easily Tamed**

 **Super Speed**

 **High Jumps**

 **Can Step Over Bombs**

 **Sometimes Called Looeys or Louies**

 **And the Pink Ones Dance (Weiss and Ruby like that one)**

Wiz: Bomberman can also hatch and tame wild Rooeys, kangaroo-like creatures which give White Bomber a distinct advantage in battle.

What they saw before them were cute kangaroo-like creatures in many kinds of colors that brought Ruby and Weiss to babbling messes upon first sight.

"They're so cute!" Weiss and Ruby squealed.

 **Boomstick: Each Rooey has a different ability. Though, generally, they're very fast, have incredibly good jumping skills, can step over bombs, and sacrifice themselves for Bomberman if need be. Kinda like Yoshi.**

They see a demotivational picture of Mario riding Yoshi, who uses him to run off a cliff to reach a normally unreachable platform while Yoshi falls to his doom. The girls, especially Weiss and Ruby, were shocked at this kind of cruelty.

Wiz: Which brings up Bomberman's weakness; his own weapons. If White Bomber's careless, he can easily get caught in his own explosion or trap himself between a wall and his dropped bombs.

Weiss facepalmed at that kind of recklessness. "How stupid does someone have to blow themselves up with _their own bombs?_ "

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Bomberman's good at blowing shit up. But he's not so hot when it comes to diffusing his own explosives. But he's survived through a crap ton of games, leaving behind many smoldering piles of rubble that used to be planets, towns and families.**

Boomstick putting his sentence in that kind of context about Bomberman made it sound disturbing. Bomberman does a backflip when completing a mission.

Bomberman: I did it!

Bomberman is actually an interesting guy. His bombs are unique and quite effective that Ruby loves. Weiss actually questions his way of "saving" planets with bombs, but she can tolerate him, because at least he's doing the right thing which Blake also agrees with. Yang actually sees him as pretty awesome.

The next contestant is a man wearing some kind of white suit that and also wearing a cool looking white sci-fi helmet. He appears to wield a jackhammer and… a bike pump?

 **Dig Dug**

Wiz: Dig Dug is an expert excavator and executioner. He can consistently traverse the underground to slay dragons.

RWBY was instantly intrigued upon hearing that.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Taizo Hori**

 **Translates to "I Want to Dig"**

 **Honorary Chairman of the Driller Council**

 **Father of Mr. Driller**

 **Ex-Husband of "Kissy" from Baraduke AKA Alien Sector**

Wiz: His real name is Taizo Hori which literally means "I want to dig". He's also the father of the more recent phenomenon; Mr. Driller.

They appreciated him as a father, especially Ruby and Yang.

 **Boomstick: Dig Dug has two loves in life; digging and killing.**

RWBY also liked his simplicity, because in a world like this, it's nice to at least have your priorities straight.

 **PUMP**

 **15' Harpoon-Like Hose**

 **Forcefully Inflates foe (RWBY is disturbed)**

 **Stuns Enemies for a Short Time**

 **Injects 10 psi Per Pump**

 **Pumped until the Victim Explodes (That's scary)**

 **Boomstick: His main weapon is one of the most cruel and deadly weapons I have ever seen. It's pretty much a cross between a bike pump and a harpoon.**

Weiss is confused while Ruby likes this unique weapon.

Wiz: An odd weapon which I would normally question the efficiency of.

 **Boomstick: But when he stabs you with it, huh, you're gonna wish you'd die any other way than what Mr. Dig Dug has planned for ya.**

They see an image of Dig Dug impaling a red ball shaped creature with goggles and feet and then appears to be pumping air into his victim while the red ball creature is slowly being filled with air until he explodes. Everyone feels dread and fear, and even Ruby is a bit scared despite liking the weapon.

"I don't even wanna know if it impaled me." Yang said with hints of fear. "I'd rather be out like a light there and then."

Wiz: The average human body can only take around 15 pounds per square inch of air pressure before death is assured. Every time Dig Dug pumps, over 10 psi is injected into his victim, quickly immobilizing them. 2 or 3 pumps later, Dig Dug's targets combust.

"Okay, now I'm gonna have nightmares." Ruby groaned.

RWBY is feeling a little disturbed.

 **Boomstick: That is one horrible way to die.**

They see an image of the red ball creature getting filled with air until his guts are blown out while blood is spilled in places. All four girls are starting to feel sick, while Ruby and Weiss are slowly turning green.

"No more..." Weiss muttered.

 **Boomstick: Imagine after being impaled, you're then slowly filled with air until you explode. Ho, ho, man, this guy is sick!**

"Boomstick is enjoying this a little too much." Blake said.

The girls are getting really disturbed of this guy's main way of killing his victims. It feels like borderline torture.

 **JACKHAMMER**

 **Burrows in 4 Directions**

 **Instant Start Up**

 **Fast & Efficient**

 **Can Tear Apart Islands (That awed the huntresses)**

Wiz: Dig Dug also has a jackhammer, which he uses to burrow through the earth at unimaginable speeds. He has total control over his terrain and can maneuver through the ground as easily as walking through an empty field. Climbing and crawling without slowing down.

Yang whistled in awe of Dig Dug's endurance and stamina. Weiss even envisions him as an incredible Schnee Dust Miner.

 **Boomstick: That jackhammer can even force entire islands to split apart. But the strangest thing is the sound it makes. You'd think a jackhammer would sound like this. (Video of jackhammer in action) But Dig Dug sounds like this.**

The sound sounded strange and slightly annoying to Weiss's and Blake's ears while Yang and Ruby didn't know what to say but smirked at how funny it sounded.

Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, that sound seems to occur everytime he takes a step, not just when he's drilling.

 **Boomstick: So, what? It's his feet? Man, that would get really annoying, no wonder this guy's a psycho.**

"Those have to be some of the most annoying footsteps ever." Weiss chided.

Wiz: Dig Dug possesses great physical endurance, climbing and digging tirelessly for unprecedented amounts of time. And yet, he is easily defeated when tackled by a tomato with eyes.

RWBY just felt dumbfounded by this.

"A person who can traverse the underground so effortlessly, that he puts even the toughest Schnee Dust miners to shame… And he dies by getting hit by a walking tomato. A WALKING TOMATO!" Weiss was flabbergasted by this Ruby and Yang were trying their best not to laugh.

 **Boomstick and Weiss: What?**

Wiz: Yes, Dig Dug battles both ferocious dragons and living tomatoes.

Hearing that made it sound more ridiculous to RWBY.

 **Boomstick: Who in the hell thought walking tomatoes with goggles were on par with fire breathing ghost dragons.**

Dig Dug impales a dragon, pumps it full of air until it explodes, the victory theme plays out and the analysis is over.

RWBY had mixed feelings for this guy. Despite its disturbing purpose, Ruby likes Dig Dug's jackhammer and his harpoon pump. Weiss is still dumbfounded at how a man digging with limitless stamina can be killed by a tomato with legs. Yang and Blake are still disturbed by his method of killing his enemies.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

RWBY all thought Bomberman would win because of his more destructive arsenal. Only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: But right now, It's time for a Death Battle!**

Out in an open field, they see Bomberman riding a green Rooey. As the Rooey kept walking, there stood Dig Dug, standing in their way. The fight ensues. RWBY wonders if this fight will be interesting or not.

 **FIGHT!**

Dig Dug attacks by launching his harpoon of the bike pump towards Bomberman, but the Rooey uses its superior speed to avoids the hose and speedblitz Dig Dug by ramming him back and forth several times. After the last hit, Bomberman drops a bomb in front of Dig Dug who quickly notices and burrows underground before the bomb detonates. A piece of earth is gone and reveals the Power Expander power-up which Bomberman goes for.

Dig Dug sneaks up from underneath, impales the Rooey, and pumps. After the fourth pump, the Rooey combusts into pieces of guts and blood while Bomberman is knocked off and falls to the ground while Dig Dug retreats back underneath.

Ruby and Weiss felt sad for the poor Rooey.

Bomberman generates a bomb, charges it, and throws it down the hole. Dig Dug sees the bomb and manages to get away in time while leaving a tunnel behind him. The explosion revealed more power-ups: another Power Expander, Accelerator, Bomb-Up and Bomb Kick. Bomberman wastes no time as he collects them all, follows Dig Dug's direction and kicks a bomb towards him.

As the kicked bomb catches up, Dig Dug is forced to stop, turn around uses his harpoon to deflect it. Bomberman kicks the bomb back which Dig Dug mirrors. The cycle of hitting back and forth ended with Bomberman summoning another bomb and kicked it. The two bombs collide while Bomberman and Dig Dug retreat in separate directions. Both of the bombs explode in plus-sign shapes which revealed another power-up: Super Bomb.

RWBY feels the tension as Bomberman grabs the power-up.

Dig Dug continues to flee, digging his way towards the surface while Bomberman is charging Super Bomb to four times its normal size and throws it. The HUGE explosion demolished the whole section of the earth, leaving nothing but a giant gaping hole.

Dig Dug was just about to reach the surface but is in the air and gravity takes effect. He lands in front of Bomberman who plans to finish him with Super Bomb. Dig Dug thinks fast. He impales Bomberman which forces him to drop the bomb, pumps him two times and digs further down to avoid the boom. Bomberman recovers from the air injected into him and turns to see the burning fuse enter the bomb.

Bomberman's eyes turn huge as he screams before the bomb explodes. When the smoke clears, there's nothing but a big hole in the ground. Dig Dug appears and looks over the newly made hole. Bomberman is gone.

 **KO!**

Weiss and Blake had their jaws to the floor while Yang and Ruby were hollering at how awesome that was.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, explosions!**

"No kidding." Replied Blake.

Wiz: Dig Dug is a difficult opponent for anyone to beat, not for brute strength but sheer maneuverability.

Ruby smirked because her speed gives her a similar advantage.

Wiz: Dig Dug had complete control over the terrain right off the bat, while Bomberman was forced to rely on his power ups for success.

It seems Bomberman was as a disadvantage from the start and need his power ups to even the odds.

 **Boomstick: Taking this fight into the ground gave Dig Dug a huge advantage.**

Wiz: Even after if it looked like Bomberman took the lead, Dig Dug proved he could control his opponent just as much as he can control his environment.

They realized Dig Dug had the home field advantage the entire time.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman sure went out with a "Bang".**

Yang was gonna say something until Weiss beat her to it with venom in her voice.

"If you say Bomberman went out with a "Yang", I will freeze you in a block of ice without second thoughts."

Yang shuts her mouth but can't keep that grin off her face.

Wiz: The winner is Dig Dug.

They liked that one; no blood and it was thrilling. Who's next?

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see a bipedal animal-like figure walking out of the smoke. He's some kind of hedgehog wearing red and white shoes, white gloves and two rings, each wrapped around his wrist. His fur is grayish gold with red stripes and he's glowing in some kind of aura like energy. He speaks in an intimidating, chilling voice that would rival Adam Taurus's.

Hedgehog creature: I am Shadow, the ultimate life form.

Then they see a man with a cocky look on his face. He's wearing some kind of strange outfit that could be armor and his spiky hair is glowing gold as well as his eyebrows. He's also surrounded by an Aura-like energy. He also speaks in an intimidating voice, but it sounds much more arrogant.

Man: And I am the Prince of all Saiyans!

Vegeta VS Shadow.

Ruby puts in episode 12 and hits play.


	14. Chapter 12 - Vegeta VS Shadow

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 12 — Vegeta VS Shadow**

 **Dragon's Notes: Alright, first of all, the second chapter of my South Park: Stick of Truth novelization is up. Please read and review, as I put far more effort into it than this. It won't update as much, but I just don't want this story to be the only thing on my account.**

 **Second, we're getting extremely close to the stupid Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black chapter. Or rather, where it should be. I won't cover it, but I also won't cover Death Battle VS The World either, as it was merely a promo ad for their t-shirts. Rather, I'll cover the first Q &A with the hosts, the one epicvictory didn't cover before.**

 **I'm actually pretty eager to cover that one, mostly because of a certain character's reaction to one of the hosts reactions to a certain question. It's gonna be really freakin' fun to write.**

 **Enjoy the 12** **th** **remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **Vegeta belongs to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Shueisha.**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog belong to Sega.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Soundtrack belongs to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

Ruby hits play, and the team sees a group of characters

(Cue "Invader — Jim Johnston")

Wiz: Antiheroes. Walking the mysterious gray line between good and evil.

 **Boomstick: They do what they want, however they want, when they want.**

RWBY knows that antiheroes are the neutral breed of characters. The kind of characters who take no sides and do their own bidding that suits them. Blake can relate.

Wiz: Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and rival to Goku.

 **Boomstick: And Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form and rival to Sonic.**

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a man with spiky black hair, thick eyebrows and a cocky smirk on his face. He's wearing a skin tight blue suit with white boots and white gloves that reach past his forearms. He's also wearing some kind of armor that covers his upper torso. Other depictions show him wearing other kinds of outfits, including civilians clothing. He's standing in a boxing stance as if he's ready to knock you on your ass.

 **Vegeta**

(Cue Vegeta's Theme from Dragon Ball Z)

Wiz: Born a prince to a warrior-like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant named Frieza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer.

The Huntresses, especially Weiss, felt shock and sorrow towards the prince being dethroned and turned into a servant to this evil alien-looking tyrant they already begun to hate.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'3" (as Tall as Weiss)**

 **Weight: 123 lbs.**

 **Saiyan Prince (Kind of like Weiss as the heiress to her company)**

 **Elite Warrior Class**

 **Trained in Martial Arts**

 **Current Leader of the Z-Fighters**

Wiz: Over time, however, Frieza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering Frieza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders.

RWBY, especially Blake and Weiss, smiled how Vegeta turned a new leaf, defending the Earth like it's his own home and deciding to defy his former master, symbolizing he's no longer in control. They also wonder who this "Goku" is when they noticed him momentarily.

 **Boomstick: He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor Master Roshi's heart.**

Ruby made a "d'aww" of how cute it was for a tough guy like Vegeta to be paired with a beautiful young lady with turquoise-colored hair. Weiss, Blake and Yang are creeped out by an old man like this Roshi guy having a crush on the girl.

 **Boomstick: Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has the endurance to survive a nuclear freakin' blast.**

(Cues "Vegeta Powers Up — Dragon Ball Z")

Everyone jaw dropped at hearing a character that fast and that tough. How much more powerful will characters bein future episodes?

Wiz: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called Ki for devastating attacks.

"Oh look." Said Weiss sarcastically. "Another reference to Aura, how wonderful." RWBY keeps wondering if this show will keep mentioning energies that are much like Aura.

 **KI ATTACKS**

 **Galick Gun**

 **Bang Beam**

 **Big Bang Attack**

 **Final Shine**

 **Energy Bullet Volley (Yang's favorite attack)**

 **Final Flash**

 **Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun.**

Wiz: His Big Bang Attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering a vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy.

These attacks caught the girls with interest. They've never seen energy attacks like these before and are awed by how powerful they see before them, Ruby liked the Galick Gun.

 **Boomstick: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of deadly blasts.**

Yang smirked at that one and considered it her favorite since it's similar to Ember Celica which launches explosives shells.

 **Boomstick: But his most devastating move is his Final Flash Attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets.**

RWBY went still with wide eyes after hearing that as they see Vegeta shoot a huge golden beam that can be seen from space.

Wiz: Vegeta's Ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon.

 **Boomstick: But wait! There's more!**

 **SUPER SAIYAN**

 **Can Reach Levels 1 and 2**

 **500% Increase per Form**

 **Can be Activated Any Time**

 **Sustained Through Energy**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Level 2 Drains More Energy than Level 1**

Wiz: That's right, Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form which increases his power output by 500%.

RWBY had their jaws dropped and awed by Vegeta's transformation; his black hair is now gold and he's glowing in golden energy. His transformation is so powerful that it's kicking up dust. Yang was grinning ear to ear at the similarity of her Semblance

 **Boomstick: And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase. That's a lot of power in math!**

At the mention of level two, they were awed even further.

Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is sustained through remaining energy. Also, despite reaching the levels of Super Saiyan 4, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally.

"How many forms are there?" Ruby wondered. Everyone shrugged but they do wonder if the 4th form is either the last of not.

 **Boomstick: And in Death Battle, we don't allow help from spouses.**

Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents to reach power levels much greater than his own.

This made RBY turn their heads towards Weiss while she looks back at them and realizes a second later why.

"Oh, stop it, I'm nothing like him." She said with a hint of sourness. Deep down, she does realize she's sort of like Vegeta, but not willing to admit it out loud.

 **Boomstick: While this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow, kicking ass and being a dick.**

Vegeta is now preparing for a powerful attack.

Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan!

The screen flashes bright until the screen is nothing but fade white

Vegeta: And you can burn in Hell!

After his rundown, the girls had different feelings on Vegeta:

They all agree he's a badass. They admire his power, and Yang really loves his physical abilities and Ki attacks. They don't however, particularly care for his cocky attitude, but they know that from him having a wife, and protecting the planet constantly, that Vegeta's a good guy, deep down.

The second contestant is that hedgehog. Instead of appearing grayish gold like in the last teaser (Which RWBY presumes is also his super mode), his fur is jet black with red streaks on the back of his spines from his head which stick straight up, giving him the appearance of that of a punk, and has a patch of white fur on his upper chest.

He's wearing a pair of white gloves with rings on the wrist and awesome looking shoes with colors of red, white and black. The most intimidating feature is the scowl look he puts on his face along with his red eyes, looking like he'll kill you at the drop of a hat.

They see him walking down the street while carrying an automatic rifle and doesn't flinch when an awesome explosion is seen in the background. By his looks, RWBY can tell he's as much of a badass as Vegeta. For some reason, the Hedgehog looks somewhat like Adam to Blake's eyes.

 **Shadow**

(Cue "Throw It All Away — Sonic Adventure 2")

Wiz: Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with alien DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Lifeform.

RWBY showed interest. What kind of aliens the DNA is from is anyone's guess.

Wiz: Despite being a powerful living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria.

Blake raised an eyebrow. She's intrigued that they're using genes from someone to cure the sick. All four girls felt warmth that Gerald would go as far to cure his granddaughter by creating Shadow. By the looks of it, Shadow and Maria appear to show a special kind of bond.

Wiz: Bu before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck…

Now the huntresses felt remorse as Maria dies from a gunshot wound as Shadow looks on in horror.

"How could they?!" Ruby shouted.

 **Boomstick: Then Shadow went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead.**

The girls again felt a little joy that Shadow decided to play the good guy instead of destroying all life.

 **Boomstick: Though, people are still getting sick on Earth, so uhh… guess he kinda forgot about that whole living cure thing, huh?**

"And now his initial purpose is forgotten, how typical." Blake muttered but still glad he did the greater good.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3"**

 **Weight: 77 lbs.**

 **Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Hypersonic Speed**

 **Martial Arts Skills**

Wiz: Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds, and survive underwater, and in space.

 **Boomstick: He's even tough enough to survive a fall to the Earth from the moon, and that's one long ass fall.**

Before RWBY could react, Wiz made a quick correction.

Wiz: Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall about 200,000 miles. By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second.

Surviving that kind of re-entry was still amazing.

 **Boomstick: I feel sorry for whatever was around when he landed, some guy just walking along and… (Fake surprise) OH MY GOD!**

"Yeah, we would react like that too." Blake said.

(*Cue - All Hail Shadow [Orchestrated Version by YannickJason]*)

 **CHAOS FORCE**

 **Chaos Control**

 **Chaos Spear**

 **Chaos Blast**

 **Other Energy-Based Attacks**

 **Can be used to Defend, Heal, Fly and Warp**

Wiz: Right. Shadow possesses a natural link to the Chaos Force, a never ending pool of unbelievable energy.

Unlike Aura, this kind of energy sounds different.

 **Boomstick: He can fire several different energy based projectiles like Chaos Spear and beams. But his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion which annihilates everything around him in seconds.**

Like Vegeta, the girls are intrigued by Shadow's Chaos Force. They start to wonder if Aura is just another form of energy similar to it and Ki.

Wiz: He can also manipulate time and space with Chaos Control.

Weiss has slight knowledge in physics, so she's impressed that Shadow can attain such a feat.

Wiz: Though, depending on the situation, using this technique to its fullest takes time and is impractical in combat.

"Awww." Ruby groaned.

 **INHIBITOR RINGS**

 **Restrict Chaos Power**

 **Maintains Precision Control**

 **When Removed, his Powers Increase Exponentially**

 **When Removed, his Stamina Drops Quickly**

Wiz: Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings, which restrict his access to the Chaos Force to maintain control, should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out.

Many Aura users tend to overexert themselves as well.

 **Boomstick: His Chaos power also increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, and when gets seven of them, ha, he goes Super.**

What they see before them is Shadow and a blue hedgehog (They assume it's Sonic) obtaining the seven emeralds that come all sorts of colors. Weiss's eyes were shimmering with delight at the beauty of those shiny emeralds. when all seven come in contact, Shadow turns into his super mode just like the one in his teaser; he's grayish gold and surrounded by a golden aura.

 **SUPER FORM**

 **1000% Increase**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Endurance**

 **Invincible**

 **Duration Based on a Time Limit (Much to Ruby's dismay)**

Wiz: Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% increase.

 **Boomstick: He can fly, move near the speed of light, and is totally invincible.**

"So he's practically unstoppable. Yang said in amazement.

Wiz: Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes.

"A time limit?!"

Hearing that made Ruby groan in disappointment again. Why does everything so cool needs limits?

 **Boomstick: But considering his super speed, a short time to him is a long time to his opponents.**

They see Shadow standing on top of a lamp post and holding a green Chaos Emerald in his hand with a cocky smirk on his face.

Shadow: That's not all, I'm full of surprises.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

RWBY was pondering who would win. Both Vegeta and Shadow seem immensely powerful, especially in their super forms. But they thought that since Super Shadow has a time limit, Super Saiyan Vegeta might overpower him.

(Cue "Androids Steal Truck — Dragon Ball Z")

RWBY watched in awe as Shadow is "skating" by using his shoes that burst flames to help him move across the open fields with mountains in the background. Shadow suddenly skids to a halt in front of Vegeta who has his back turned.

Shadow: There you are! I knew I sensed an extraordinary power around here.

RWBY were really intrigued that they added voices to the fight to make it interesting. Shadow speaks in an intimidating voice that would give Adam Taurus a run for his money.

Vegeta: Well that certainly sounds like me.

Vegeta turns around to see his would-be challenger… and makes a frown as he stares at the strange anthropomorphic creature.

Vegeta: Uhh… Who and what are you?

Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog. (Stands in a fighting pose) The Ultimate Life Form!

Vegeta is not impressed.

Vegeta: Ultimate Life Form? A weird looking rat, is an Ultimate Life Form. HAHAHAHA! That's a laugh. Word of advice freak; you're a little on the short side to try to be threatening.

Shadow decides to make a smart-ass remark.

Shadow: Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you.

"Uh-oh." Said Ruby.

Vegeta: …You just sealed your fate, fool.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cue "Hyperbolic Time Chamber — Dragon Ball Z")

Shadow lunges forward with a kick, but Vegeta easily catches it and kicks Shadow which sends him flying back across the field. Vegeta glows in a purple aura as he charges a powerful attack.

Vegeta: GALICK GUN, FIRE!

Vegeta launches his Galick Gun that hits Shadow in a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, Shadow is now panting deeply, indicating he took a huge amount of damage.

RWBY realizes Shadow easily got stomped by Vegeta as Vegeta floats in the air.

Vegeta: Pathetic. Before you die, let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form.

(Cue "Super Saiyan Vegeta — Dragon Ball Z")

The huntresses watch in awe as Vegeta powers up, his scream echoes across the valley as his power grows immensely. Now he's surrounded by a golden aura and his blackish hair is now blonde like that of Yang's.

Vegeta goes Super Saiyan.

Vegeta decides to mock the powerless and pathetic creature below him

Vegeta: Haha! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like yourself experience fear?

What little Vegeta knows is that Shadow is not going down that easily and RWBY knows it.

(Cue "Mephiles' Whisper — Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)")

Shadow: You have… no idea… WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!

Shadow leads mid-air and floats there. RWBY watched in pure awe as Shadow summons the Seven Chaos Emeralds which orbit around him like planets around the Sun.

Vegeta is confused but still keeps his guard up.

Vegeta: What's this?

After Shadow taps into their power, the emeralds are then absorbed into Shadow's body. In a bright flash of light, there stood Shadow. His black fur is now Grayish Gold and he's surrounded by an aura with invincible godlike powers.

Shadow goes Super Shadow.

Even Shadow's voice sounds divine to any mortals ears, including RWBY's

Shadow: Behold the true power I possess!

Vegeta floats there dumbfounded at the similarity.

Vegeta: Wow… what a ripoff— GAH!

Just at the moment the Saiyan finished his sentence, the hedgehog tackles him and the fight ensues.

Yang smirks at how awesome this fight is clearly gonna be.

(Cue "BOSS: Heavy Dog — Shadow the Hedgehog")

Vegeta puts his arms up in defense as the hedgehog assaults him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Both separate at speeds faster than the human eye and are now ramming into each other so fast that RWBY could only see blurs and shockwaves from the collisions made by the two anti-heroes.

Shadow catches Vegeta and sends him flying with a side kick. The Hedgehog then speedblitzes Vegeta in many angles and now Vegeta is surrounded by purple energy balls that Shadow left behind as he falls towards one in slow motion. Shadow appears and snaps his finger the moment the Saiyan bumps into one of them. Vegeta is now a human sized pinball as he is being sent into all the energy balls at every direction.

After the last hit, Vegeta is sent to the ground in an explosive crash as Shadow summons a barrage of Chaos Spears and sends them raining down on the Super Saiyan which creates explosive clouds. Vegeta jumps towards Shadow and knees him in the gut which stuns him long enough for Vegeta to kick him away and fire a volley of Energy Bullets at him. As the smoke clears… Shadow is gone.

Vegeta: Wha-Where did he go?

Shadow: Right behind you.

Vegeta turns around and charges a blast of energy but Shadow snaps his fingers and the screen fades to white.

Vegeta is now somewhere underwater which is full of strange fish… and a torpedo that looks like a shark. Weird.

RWBY easily deduces Shadow teleported Vegeta there.

Vegeta: (Speaking in his head) … the hell? How did I get here? (Annoyed groan)

Shadow is floating above the water.

Shadow: Hmph. That was easier than I thought, I guess I'm better than…

Vegeta: (Jumps out of the water angrily) GRAAAH!

Shadow: Shit!

The huntresses can tell Vegeta is pissed and he's losing patience.

Vegeta: Cheap trick, teleporting me underwater, coward! Cut the act and give up already! You're nothing compared to me!

Shadow isn't even intimated as he snaps his finger… Now Vegeta is on some kind of space rock away from the planet. RWBY noticed a space bird wearing a helmet.

Vegeta: Goddammit.

RWBY realizes Vegeta is sent to the moon which looks a bit like the moon of Remnant… except the moon looks fully intact compared to Remnant's moon having a chunk of it broken off.

Shadow looks on and believes he won.

Shadow: Hmph.

Vegeta is finally fed up.

Vegeta: Playtime's over runt!

Vegeta pulls back a fist and PUNCHES the MOON out of its own orbit. RWBY jaw dropped at that seemingly impossible feat. But now, they realize in shock and horror that the moon is falling towards Earth. Even Shadow is horrified at what's happening.

Shadow: No… IS HE INSANE!?

In an act of desperation, Shadow takes off his Inhibitor Rings and glows in a bright, glowing energy as he focuses all he can muster.

Shadow: CHAOS…. CONTROL!

The moon then teleports back into its original place. That was a close one.

Shadow is slightly exhausted.

Shadow: Yes. I did it!

Vegeta: Congrats, furball.

The girls were quite shocked how fast Vegeta got to Earth.

Shadow glows in a blood red energy as he prepares for his ultimate attack.

Shadow: It's time to end this!

The red energy swirls around Shadow as he chants one of his most powerful attacks.

Shadow: CHAOS… BLAST!

Shadow clenches his entire body and thrusts his arms out like wings… And nothing happens. RWBY notices Shadow is now back to his normal self.

Shadow's Super Form has worn off.

Shadow and RWBY: Uh-oh.

Vegeta: Sayonara.

Vegeta unleashes his Final Flash and Shadow is engulfed by the energy wave. RWBY watched with wide eyes.

When Vegeta subsides, there's nothing left but smoke lingering where Shadow used to be.

 **KO!**

Once again, Ruby and Yang hollered how awesome that was. Weiss and Blake admitted it was intense.

(Cue "Heroic Trunks — Dragon Ball Z")

 **Boomstick: Oh, somebody call PETA, we're down a hedgehog!**

Wiz: With Super Shadow's godly power and invulnerability, the question wasn't if Vegeta could kill Shadow, it was if Vegeta could survive Super Shadow.

Which he totally could.

 **Boomstick: But Vegeta's proven time after time he can take one hell of a beating and lasted long enough for Shadow to turn back to normal, giving Vegeta the opening he needed.**

Wiz: His loud mouth certainly helped him in the past, too

 **Boomstick: Look's like Shadow's time was up.**

Wiz: The winner is Vegeta

RWBY was impressed with this episode. Now who's next?

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They weren't expecting these two characters.

They see a red cap with an M on it and blue eyes. They then see a familiar chubby man. Mario. They also see a blue hedgehog with green eyes, red and white shoes, wearing a cocky smirk on his face, running across the fields at high speeds; the same hedgehog that was fighting alongside Shadow.

RWBY feels excited to know the new guys.

Ruby puts in the next disc and hits play.


	15. Chapter 13 - Mario VS Sonic

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 13 — Mario VS Sonic**

 **Dragon's Notes: First of all, I would** _ **really**_ **appreciate it if you read and reviewed my Stick of Truth novelization. I put far more effort into it than this, and while it might update less, that's only because I'm putting more effort into a quality fanfiction of my own writing as opposed to simply remastering another one.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I'm still happy and willing to work on this and then some, but the SoT fanfiction gave me more room to bust my writing chops, in a way. I have been very critical of the original RWBY Watches Death Battle fanfiction, yes, but I want to show you just what I'm capable of so you can see that I have some precedence for my criticisms.**

 **Second of all, yes, this** _ **is**_ **the chapter before that godawful Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black episode. No, I'm NOT doing that one. Nor am I covering Death Battle VS the World. I've said this before, but I'm going to cover the first Death Battle Q &A instead, AKA the one epicvictory DIDN'T cover.**

 **I'm actually pretty damn eager to do it, too. Mostly because of one certain question that I'm gonna love writing one certain character's reaction to. You'll see what I mean, if you don't already know. It's gonna be hilarious, trust me. But until then…**

 **Enjoy the 13** **th** **remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **Mario belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Netflix and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

Ruby hits play, and the next episode begins.

The first thing they notice are two combatants in colors of mostly red, white and blue. One is a human and the other is a hedgehog. Both are locked in combat with determined looks on their faces as they trade punches… RWBY can feel the hype just by looking at these two.

(Cue Invader — Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Their rivalry is legendary and their fame unmatched. After battling for over two decades, this epic duel will finally meet a decisive end.

Two decades. The girls can tell these two famous characters have a _very_ long-standing rivalry if it's lasted more than 20 years. They're getting more and more eager.

 **Boomstick: I've been waiting for this forever!**

"I can't wait to see this!" Ruby shouted. Even Wiz and Boomstick seemed hyped.

Wiz: Mario, the whimsical Italian plumber...

 **Boomstick: ...and Sonic, the hyperactive hedgehog.**

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant they see jumps out of a green pipe. He's a short chubby man with blue eyes, brown hair and a thick, bushy mustache that looks well groomed. He's wearing a red shirt, blue overalls with two yellow buttons, brown shoes, white gloves and an eye catching red cap with a white circle that has a visible red capitalized M in the middle. He sorta reminds them of a younger Professor Port.

 **Mario**

(Cue Buoy Based Galaxy — Super Mario Galaxy)

Wiz: Mario is one of the Star Children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom.

The girls, especially Ruby, were smiling at Mario's aim to protect his home. He reminds them so much of a fairy tale hero. …The irony!

"Aww!" They cooed.

Wiz: Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness.

They see Mario as a baby and surrounded by Yoshis, including the familiar green one.

 **Boomstick: When you got an army of dinosaurs serving you before you can speak, you know you're gonna do great things.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'1" (shorter than Ruby)**

 **Can Jump over 20 Feet**

 **High Stamina**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Skilled Combatant**

Wiz: He is well known for his incredible athleticism and unmatched jumping ability.

"He's quite athletic for a chubby man." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: Who says white guys can't jump?**

Wiz: Plus, he's a powerhouse, with the strength to lift heavy objects and crush enormous castles. He also uses his bare fists to smash solid brick.

RWBY is awed. They watch him uproot a giant turnip from the ground, smash giant blocks to pieces just by punching them and other impressive feats of strength he does throughout his analysis (Such as grabbing Bowser by the tail, spinning him around really fast and sending him flying).

"Damn, he's strong." Yang commented.

 **Boomstick: With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound and crush his foes into oblivion. And if he needs some extra fire power, well he's got an entire arsenal of power-ups.**

RWBY, especially Ruby herself, are all interested in Mario's arsenal.

 **FIRE FLOWER**

 **Grants Pyrokinesis**

 **Can Create and Manipulate Fire (Similar to Fire Dust)**

 **Bouncing Fireballs**

 **Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow**

Wiz: His first powerup is the Fire Flower. With it, Mario obtains pyrokinetic abilities.

The Fire Flower looks like a flower with… eyes. When Mario touches it, his clothes change color; his overalls are now red, and his shirt and cap are white. Yang instantly considered that power-up her favorite for obvious reasons while the other three were impressed. Weiss wonders if it's possible to infuse plants with Dust to create something like the Fire Flower and maybe many others.

"I now want a Fire Flower." Yang said.

"Me too!" Ruby also said.

 **Boomstick: Really? I always thought the flower was really spicy.**

RWBY chuckled at that.

(Cue Bowser's Lava Lair — Super Mario Galaxy 2)

Wiz: He can create and manipulate fire to produce a variety of devastating attacks.

One in particular they see shocked them with awe; Mario thrusts his hands forward and unleashes a giant swirling vortex of flame. Yang was jelly.

 **FROG SUIT**

 **Increases Jump Height**

 **Increases Swimming Speed**

 **Can Breathe Underwater**

 **Resists Water Currents for Better Control**

 **Looks Absolutely Ridiculous!**

 **Boomstick: He's also got this Frog Suit thingy. While wearing it, Mario can jump even higher, swim even faster, and breathe underwater.**

They watch him reach several dozens of feet in a single bound, hop around like an actual frog with impressive agility and swimming faster than an Olympic athletic underwater. The Huntresses are impressed such a suit can give you superhuman abilities.

"Wonder what other suits come in store?" Weiss said in interest.

 **Boomstick: The only problem is, no one's gonna take him seriously wearing that thing. Ha-ha! Aah, look at him.**

RWBY giggled at how stupid the Frog Suit looked.

 **CAPE FEATHER**

 **Wears a Yellow Cape**

 **Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time**

 **Can Deflect Projectiles**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge (Ruby and Weiss like that feature)**

Wiz: Several different power-ups have granted Mario flight before, but none as well as the Cape Feather. With it, Mario can fly for an unprecedented amount of time.

Mario's now flying through the air like a superhero. Ruby and Weiss are impressed. Ruby really likes the offensive capabilities of the Cape.

"I wish my cape could do that." Ruby sighed.

 **METAL CAP**

 **Becomes Living Metal**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Incredibly Heavy**

 **Power Increase**

 **Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged**

 **Boomstick: The Metal Cap turns Mario's entire body into indestructible living steel. But while Metal Mario is extremely heavy, his strength and speed are boosted, giving him ten times more power and just as much agility as before.**

Now that was a unique power-up. Weiss is pondering how can a simple metal cap turn your body into metal. Blake was intrigued while Ruby and Yang were smiling how cool it is to have a body literally made of steel. What they were impressed most of all is that, despite being very heavy, Mario still shows his speed and agility which makes him quite a lightning bruiser.

 **STARMAN**

 **Invulnerable**

 **Increases Speed**

 **Instantly Kills Foe**

 **Short Time Limit**

Wiz: The Starman envelops Mario in a blinding aura of compressed energy. Granting increased speed and complete invulnerability for a short time. Touching a normal enemy in this state will instantly kill the foe.

This power-up also caught their attention. They watch Mario touch a gold star with cute looking eyes and he's now sprinting in a flashing aura of rainbow colored energy. Their eyes were shimmering in beauty of Mario's invulnerable state. They're even impressed he's doing several somersaults in the air every time he jumps.

 **HAMMER**

 **Stored in Mario's Pocket**

 **Can Crush Practically Anything**

 **Smaller Hammers can be Thrown**

Wiz: And while it's technically not a power-up, Mario has a hammer that can crush almost anything.

Despite that, Ruby likes the hammer anyway and so would Nora.

 **MEGA MUSHROOM**

 **Mario Grows Giant**

 **Invulnerable**

 **Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle**

 **Lasts for a Short Time**

 **Boomstick: It seems Mario is always popping shrooms to get more power. And with the Mega Mushroom he gets GINORMOUS, mowing down people, plants, environments, hell, everything.**

"Now that would be something I'd use against the Grimm." Yang laughed as she imagined squishing Grimm beneath her feet as a giantess.

They jaw drop after Mario obtains an enormous yellowish-orange mushroom with red spots. When he does, he grows several stories high and mows down every enemy in his path.

Wiz: Mario has battled a larger variety of enemies than any video game hero. Whenever the foe is large or small, scary or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has ever proved too much for him.

The girls now really like Mario's feats, experience, and determination.

 **Boomstick: Except for keeping track of his woman.**

RWBY instantly recognizes the pink princess again and they still don't know her name. At least they now realize she's Mario's girlfriend and possible fiancée.

"Now I want to know about her more." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: She's always getting kidnapped and he's always showing up at the wrong castle.**

The girls were laughing at Mario coming to save the Princess… Only to find a cute little guy with a mushroom as part of his head and saying "Thank you Mario! But our princess is in another castle!"

 **Boomstick: Someone needs to throw a GPS tracking bracelet on that bitch.**

That made them laugh even more but Weiss scoffed at that sarcasm.

Wiz: He's fairly impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to quickly fight his way through problems before thinking things through.

Weiss was a little disappointed in hearing that. She prefers strategy and precision compared to Mario's straight forward approach, not unlike Yang's. But still, she admires Mario anyway for his heroic deeds.

 **Boomstick: But that doesn't matter, Italy's greatest hero can power through anything!**

Mario: It's-a-me, Mario!

In nearly every aspect about Mario, RWBY really admires him. He's brave, determined, and a hero to his homeland. Ruby likes his arsenal of power-ups and other gear. Weiss is awed and admired his willpower. Blake and Yang like him for his impressive physical feats for such a short chubby man. And Ruby really loves his mustache.

The next contestant is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with ocean-blue fur, a peach colored spot on his slim stomach (other depictions show him having a more roundish stomach) and green eyes. Unlike Shadow's, his quills are hanging low which makes him look radical. He's wearing nothing but white gloves and awesome looking red shoes with a white stripe on each shoe that are really eye catching to Ruby and Weiss's eyes. They watch him speed by out of the forest and into the open in an instant. He's fast.

 **Sonic**

(Cue Sonic 3 & Knuckles Robotnik Orchestral Theme)

Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive and a freedom fighter battling to save the world from the tyrannical, Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik.

They see Sonic fighting an obese but very scary looking tyrannical madman with glowing red eyes and a long orange mustache. They assume he also commands an army in an attempt to rule the world. Robotnik's appearance is super-intimidating and almost inhuman.

 **Boomstick: He's not so bad for a tree-hugging hippie.**

Everyone chuckled.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3"**

 **Weight: 35 lbs.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Freedom Fighter**

 **Top Speed: Unknown**

 **Average of 765 mph (Much faster than even Ruby)**

 **Figure 8 Technique**

Wiz: Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he was clocked in an average of 765 mph.

Everyone jaw-dropped at hearing that. Even Ruby can't reach that kind of speed. Despite this, Ruby doesn't mind and she's smiling with pride when it comes to speedsters since that's her element. WBY were just as impressed with Sonic's speed.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes!**

He's even quite agile when maneuvering through all the obstacles and environments at high speeds. They notice he's moving so fast that his legs are blurry and shaped like an infinity sign. (Or rather a horizontal figure-8)

Wiz: He can further increase his speed with his Figure-8 technique.

 **ATTACKS AND TECHNIQUES**

 **Spin Attack**

 **Spin Dash**

 **Homing Attack**

 **Light-Speed-Dash**

 **Martial Arts**

 **Can Burrow Underground**

 **Boomstick: But he's just not fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the Spin Attack.**

Wiz: His Homing Attack rockets toward and can hit multiple times.

 **Boomstick: And with his Spin Dash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit?**

The girls were impressed and intrigued with Sonic's moveset. Blake is intrigued that since he's a hedgehog, he curls into a ball and uses that as his weapon. Weiss is also impressed as well as Yang, who also likes his Spin Dash. Ruby really just liked all of his moves. They realize he's practically a living buzzsaw with his super speed and sharp quills.

(Cue Orchestral Sonic 3 Final Boss Theme)

Wiz: During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and has environmental advantages Though, they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow.

RWBY was interested in the shields. Weiss even said her company is trying to create Dust shields.

 **FIRE SHIELD**

 **Impervious to Fire and Heat**

 **Fiery Makeup**

 **Disintegrates in Water**

 **Mid-Air Dash Attack**

 **Boomstick: The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat. Though it can't survive underwater. No shit. But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack.**

"That weakness seems obvious." Yang snarked. She did like the shield however and so did Ruby who was gazing at the blazing sphere surrounding Sonic.

 **LIGHTNING SHIELD**

 **Impervious to Electricity**

 **Electric Makeup**

 **Disintegrates in Water**

 **Magnetic Field**

 **Mid-Air Jump**

Wiz: The Lighting Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it can give Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control.

Sonic is now surrounded in electricity.

 **BUBBLE SHIELD**

 **Can Breathe Underwater**

 **Water and Air Makeup**

 **Bounce Attack**

 **Bouncing can Increase Jumping Height**

 **Boomstick: And with the Bubble Shield, he can breathe underwater and can control his jumps with a powerful bounce.**

Sonic is now encased in a bubble, which intrigued the girls.

"What's with all the water talk?" Ruby asked.

 **Boomstick: Why do we keep mentioning water, you may ask? 'Cause he can't freakin' swim!**

RWBY was surprised at Sonic's lack of swimming ability and apparent lack of underwater buoyancy. They see him trapped underwater without even attempting to swim upward. Even Blake, who hates water almost as much as Neptune, at least knows how to swim.

Wiz: Sonic's ultimate power-up, however isn't a shield after a shield after all. After absorbing thousands of power rings during his adventures, Sonic an embodiment of Chaos.

This power-up sounds familiar. RWBY realizes what's coming next.

(Cue Solaris Phase 2 — Sonic The Hedgehog (2006))

Wiz: Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their incredible power and summon the form of Super Sonic.

The girls watch in incredible awe as Sonic absorbs the Chaos Emeralds just like how Shadow did it. What they see before them is Sonic, now in his super form. His blue fur is now a shiny gold, his eyes are now scorching red instead of emerald green, and even his spines that were hanging low are now sticking straight up. He's surrounded in a golden aura that made the girls eyes, especially Yang's, stare with impression.

 **SUPER FORM**

 **1000% Increase**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Stamina**

 **Invincible**

 **Positive Energy Aura**

 **Duration Based on Time Limit (Much to Ruby's disappointment, again)**

 **Boomstick: Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater and is completely invulnerable.**

Wiz: Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand-fold.

 **Boomstick: But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of power rings, it can't even last a full minute.**

During Ruby's groaning about the time limits of awesome forms, Weiss and Blake were interested in the power rings and their connection to Sonic's super form.

Wiz: And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation.

 **Boomstick: While Sonic's risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demigods, he's kind of a dick.**

They were a bit shocked at hearing this.

Wiz: Sonic is cocky, arrogant and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable when he's cooped up for too long.

RWB turn their heads towards Yang who looks back at them with a cocky smirk as well.

 **Boomstick: And if you ignore him, hah he'll straight up leave you!**

RWBY is pretty displeased at Sonic's impatience and arrogance.

Wiz: But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day.

Sonic dodges a laser made by a robotic wasp's stinger and delivers a snarky comment.

Sonic: Ooh, I'd like to hang, but I gotta juice!

Sonic runs off in an instant.

The girls really like Sonic. Ruby loves his speed and shields. Weiss doesn't really care for his cocky attitude, though. Blake appreciates his dedication to save animals like him. And Yang really likes, well… Everything about him. RWB's even shocked at how similar Sonic and Yang are.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I gotta get me some rocket boots so I can run like Sonic.**

Wiz: What? Where are you gonna get the money for rocket boots?

 **Boomstick: Netflix?**

They had no idea who would win. Would Mario overpower Sonic? Or would Sonic outmaneuver Mario? How would their power-ups fare against each other's? They were eager and anxious to see the fight.

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a Death Battle!**

(Cue Airship Theme from Super Mario Galaxy)

Out in an open field, RWBY sees Sonic sitting impatiently. Suddenly, they hear a sound from a green pipe, and Mario emerges from it. Sonic jumps back to give him space as Mario jumps to the ground.

Sonic: Alright, chubby! let's settle this!

Sonic gets into his fighting stance while Mario adjusts his cap on his head.

Mario responds in agreement.

Mario: Let's-a-Go!

This is it, one of the biggest rivalries in gaming history is going to meet its end. RWBY just can't wait for the fight to begin.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cue Sonic 3 — Final Boss Remake Orchestrated/Rock)

Due to being the faster of the two, Sonic attacks Mario with a speedy combo of kicks and sends him flying back. Mario lands on the green pipe he emerged from and decides to bring extra firepower to the game. Literally.

Mario pulls a fire flower out his pocket, absorbs it and becomes Fire Mario as he launches a barrage of bouncing fireballs towards the blue hedgehog. With effort, Sonic manages to dodge all the fireballs but gets caught off guard by Mario's fire slide.

Mario: Wah-ha!

Mario punches and kicks Sonic a few times before grabbing him.

Mario: Here we go!

Mario spins in a tornado-like fashion while still holding on to Sonic. With enough momentum gained, Mario throws Sonic against the pipe and Sonic bounces back towards the plumber who uses his cape to uppercut Sonic, which allows him to knock him towards the ground, lariat him in a fiery aura, and kick him back. Sonic slides back but he's still standing. RWBY was impressed at Sonic's endurance.

Mario charges a huge amount of flame into his arms and thrusts his hands forward; A huge vortex of flames swirls towards Sonic as RWBY watches in shock and awe as Sonic doesn't even try to dodge. But when the flames clear, they see Sonic in his Fire shield. Sonic dashes forward and rams Mario several times before Mario counters with his hammer. The collision caused a huge explosion and the screen goes black.

(Cue Fated Battle — Super Mario Galaxy 2)

The huntresses watch in pure awe as Mario and Sonic trade blow after blow to epic-sounding music.

The screen changes as RWBY now sees Mario flying in the air as Cape Mario and Sonic running along at high speed. To even the odds, Sonic summoned the Lightning Shield and dashes towards a massive volcano… with a sad little face.

Both Mario and Sonic are inside the volcano as they stare at each other at opposite sides. However, RWBY spots something between the two fighters; a strange bomb with stubby legs and cute eyes. The bomb is aware of its intruders and informs the others nearby. They all made strange noises as Sonic responds with a confused look, but Mario knows exactly what's going to happen.

"This can't be good." Said Ruby.

Mario: Mama mia!

The entire volcano explodes as Sonic and Mario are sent hurtling out of the explosion and Sonic ends up crashing into a nearby lake. Sonic sinks to the bottom like a rock as he summons the Bubble Shield to help him breathe. However, before Sonic could do anything, Mario enters the lake with his Frog Suit and ground pounds Sonic which destroys his Bubble Shield. As Mario swims away, Sonic tries to jump out of the water but no avail. The music changes to a very dire tune as Sonic runs more and more out of breath with every passing second.

(Cue Out of Breath — Vivid Sounds x Hybrid Colors: Sonic Colors)

RWBY gets more and more anxious as Sonic, in desperation, tries to "run" out of the water, but his efforts are futile. As he's about to drown, his eyes sport a green emerald shape. The screen fades to white and everything is silent.

RWBY doesn't know if it's the end for Sonic or not.

Mario is now seen swimming to the surface but he and RWBY hear a chilling god-like voice.

?: Now I'll show you.

Mario is now hit by a golden blur that sends them both to the surface and out of the lake. RWBY stared in awe as they see Sonic in his super form.

Super Sonic: How's that, plumber?

Mario pulls out his Metal Cap and puts it on.

Mario: Woo-hoo!

In a flash, Mario's body is now a shiny, coated steel and lands on the ground with a loud crash that sends a small shockwave around him which kicked up dirt and stone. Mario stands up and stares at the golden hedgehog who powers up and charges forward.

RWBY watches as the unstoppable force meets the immovable object.

After the collision which also created an explosion, RWBY jaw-dropped that Mario CAUGHT Super Sonic and didn't even budge an inch.

The immovable object wins here.

Metal Mario throws Super Sonic to the side as Sonic attacks him again to no avail. He is, however, managing to push Metal Mario a few inches. Metal Mario side-kicks the gold hedgehog away and pulls a Starman out of his pocket. The plumber is now a glowing rainbow of colors as the combined powers of the Metal Cap and Starman helped even the odds. Mario rushes forward, somersaults onto Sonic and bashes him in a whirlwind of fists and energy which sends Sonic flying (Despite being invulnerable, he FELT that). RWBY jaw-dropped.

Super Sonic: So you're a bit tougher than I thought, huh? But now it's time for me to finish… this…

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Mario summons the Mega Mushroom and now he's a giant.

Super Sonic: Whoa…

(Cue Orchestral Sonic 3 Final Boss Theme)

Super Sonic speedblitzes Mario at many angles but Mario doesn't even flinch.

The girls were stunned again that Super Sonic can't even damage Mega Mario. Ruby was even laughing that Sonic looks like a pesky yellow bug buzzing around Mario's head.

Mario had enough and landed a well-timed punch at the pest that Sonic was, which sent him back. As Sonic was about retaliate, all the power rings he had were gone and Sonic turns back to normal.

Sonic: Uh-oh.

Sonic falls to the ground and speeds away with his Figure-8 technique as Mario gives chase who manages to keep up.

Sonic: You're too slow!

Despite keeping up, Sonic leaves Mario in the dust as Mario slowly turns back to normal size.

Mario: D'oh.

Mario is tired out as Sonic turns around.

Sonic: Now's my chance!

Sonic uses his Spin Dash and knocks Mario back and forth, mid-air. With Mario stunned, Sonic jumps up, axe-kicks him into the earth and turns into a living buzzsaw. Sonic's sharp spines tears up Mario's back and insides as he's screaming in pain. Blood is spilled and sprayed everywhere.

RWBY cringed and Ruby even felt sick.

When Sonic stopped, Mario is nothing but a shredded mess and nearly torn in half in a pool of his own blood. Weiss was also feeling sick and slightly turned green.

 **K.O!**

Despite the gory scene, Yang and Ruby were whooping how awesome and fast paced the fight was while Weiss and Blake were also impressed. On with the results.

(Cue Green Hill Zone (Videogame Orchestra))

 **Boomstick: Now that's what I call a Death Battle!**

The girls agreed. It was probably the best fight they've seen so far.

Wiz: Their power-ups seemed evenly matched, countering blow-for-blow.

 **Boomstick: Mario was even capable of countering the unstoppable Super Sonic.**

They were impressed that despite Super Sonic's power, Mario still managed to hold his ground.

Wiz: But with their arsenals exhausted, Mario was no match for Sonic's natural speed.

They all nodded at that. Despite being strong, tough and resilient, Mario lacks speed feats comparable to that of Sonic's which means Sonic was practically untouchable.

Wiz: Even if they used their lesser known power-ups, such as the Ice Flower and Super Emeralds, there's no reason to say the result would be any different.

Ruby was disappointed that there were more power-ups that weren't used. Weiss really wanted to see the Ice Flower.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Mario just couldn't keep up.**

Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ruby was cheering for Sonic, proud that the speedster won today. She and the other three liked Mario just as much and they did give the plumber credit putting up a good fight.

This time, there was no teaser. They see a message on the screen that said, "Insert disc two of the thirteenth case."

Ruby opened the thirteenth case and took out the second disc. They did remember the message from the note to not watch the thirteenth episode and so they obeyed.

Ruby puts the disc in and hits play.


	16. Chapter 14 - Q&A 1

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 14 — Death Battle Q &A 1**

 **Dragon's Notes: Well, here it is. My first original chapter for this fanfiction, for lack of a better term. Unlike the other chapters, where I had the previous version saved on one big .txt file, this will all be written by me, except for the Q &A itself, of course.**

 **Let's face it, the Bieber VS Black episode was just outright stupid. I know it was just a joke battle, but even other joke battles like Goomba VS Koopa or Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro were better than that. Even ScrewAttack themselves admitted they hated it in retrospect, so I'm actually doing everyone a favor here.**

 **I was kinda surprised epicvictory didn't cover this one before covering the second Q &A, but that's why I chose to rectify this matter in the first place. I've had to make some alterations to the questions to better fit in context, but I've been really eager to actually write for this, and you'll see why.**

 **I implore you to read this chapter carefully, in order to better understand the difference between epicvictory's writing abilities and mine, for the sake of understanding what I mean when I say this fanfiction needed remastering. I appreciate what he was trying to do, but he really could've done better.**

 **Also, I recommend you read and review my Stick of Truth novelization, as it better showcases my writing skills. It might not update as often, but I can assure you, it's worth the update gaps. But until then…**

 **Enjoy the first original chapter.**

* * *

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **The soundtrack belongs to its respective composers.**

 **I do not own any of this.**

As Ruby opened the thirteenth DVD case, she saw that there were indeed two discs inside. Following the instructions given to her by the TV screen, she popped the second disc into the player. She and her teammates were slightly curious as to what the first disc contained, but they chose to honor the sender's instructions and not dwell on it too much.

Suddenly, the ScrewAttack logo appeared on the screen with a rock music jingle. Seconds after, the famous Death Battle title screen showed up, only this time, the words "Q&A with Wiz and Boomstick" appeared under.

"A Q&A?" Weiss said curiously. "This should be interesting."

"This show must've had quite a lot of fans for them to do something like this." Blake noted.

"What kinda questions did they have?" Ruby asked.

But just then, two figures cloaked in shadows appeared on-screen. RWBY could barely make out their faces, but they already knew who those two were.

 **Boomstick: Hey everybody, I'm Boomstick.**

Wizard: And I'm Wizard. Welcome out to the Death Battle Q&A.

Signs appeared below Wiz and Boomstick to signify who's who.

"That's what they look like?" Inquired Ruby.

"Wizard kinda looks like a mad scientist and Boomstick looks sorta like a hick." Noted Weiss.

"Sounds about right." Confirmed Yang.

"Why are they hiding themselves like that?" Asked Blake.

 **Boomstick: You may be wondering why we look like a bunch of shadows right now.**

"He's good." Chuckled Yang.

 **Boomstick: Well, you see, forcing characters beloved by all to fight to the death has gained us some enemies, therefore, we're gonna hide our appearances.**

RWBY was shocked. All Blake could say was… "Oh."

"Were people really that upset that their favorite characters lost?" Weiss remarked. "Did they send hatemail or death threats?"

"Kinda petty, if you ask me." Ruby responded.

"Kinda stupid, if you ask _me._ " Yang retorted.

Wizard: So, uh, what do we have for the first question, Boomstick?

 **Boomstick: Cocoabine asks: Why was Mario VS Sonic delayed?**

"It was delayed?" Ruby said in surprise.

Wizard: Originally, we had a 4-week timespan to work on Mario VS Sonic, but it turns out it was scheduled to air during another… important event.

RWBY sees a logo for an event labeled "E3." They don't know exactly what it is, but they can infer it must be some sort of pop culture media convention. A really popular one, at that.

 **Boomstick: While our content is obviously more important than this… "E3," we decided we'd be nice and not let our content push its content down, so we delayed it a week.**

"Aw, that was nice of them." Replied Ruby with a smile.

"I wonder how many of their fans lost their patience." Remarked Weiss.

"I know, right?" Said Yang. "5 weeks? We lucked out getting these DVDs after-the-fact."

Blake understood that feeling. She always grew impatient every time there was a scheduling delay with one of her books. The release of the new "Howling at the Moon" installment just got delayed another 2 weeks, which _really_ annoyed her.

Wizard: AkumaTh1 asks: What if the characters don't have 2D sprites available?

"Oh, right, for the fight animations." Ruby said, remembering how Blake consoled her and Weiss during the TMNT Battle Royale by reminding them that the actual fight animations were merely simulations.

Wizard: It's always possible to make new sprites. If there's enough demand for a match-up, we will find sprite artists to get the stuff done.

As he answered, RWBY saw the kick-ass Kratos VS Spawn fight play alongside. They liked how the crew were nice enough to find new animation artists for the sake of fan requests.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, we can make pretty much anything fight to the death, so no worries there.**

Wizard: The next question is from TheDevilShark3533: What is your favorite Death Battle so far?

"All of them." Yang blurted out. She and the other girls chuckled, but Weiss also retorted with "Meathead."

"Hey!" Yang chided. But in all sincerity, it was really hard for them to pick just one.

 **Boomstick: I'm gonna have to say Yoshi VS Riptor, 'cause who doesn't like a good dino-fight?**

"Hell yeah!" Yang cheered, throwing a fist into the air. "Dinosaurs kick ass!"

"Though that fight did end with his car getting smashed." Weiss replied snidely. The four then laughed at that memory.

 **Boomstick: Though then again, there was the lesbian one. What was it? Oh yeah, Rogue VS Wonder Woman! That was pretty hot!**

The girls then saw the finale for that fight, and that familiar scene of Rogue giving Wonder Woman that "kiss of death," so to speak. They blushed upon recalling that, and Weiss was annoyed at Boomstick's perverted preferences.

Wizard: The Ninja Turtle one was probably my favorite, with all the action that was going on between so many different characters.

"Good point." Said Ruby. "I wonder if they'll do other battle royales in future episodes."

"Thank goodness WE don't have to do that sort of thing." Replied Weiss. "I don't think I could ever fight you guys to the death." RBY agreed with her.

"Remember, the animations aren't real." Blake retorted. "I made it a point to tell you that during the Ninja Turtles fight, so it's not like they'd _literally_ get us to fight each other."

"Besides, when would any of US get in a Death Battle?" Yang responded. Just then, she felt a chill course through her body. She had no idea why.

"Yang? Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine." Yang nodded. "I just felt a weird chill down my spine for some reason. A/C must be on the fritz again."

Choosing not to question it further, the sisters then returned their focus to the episode.

Wizard: Although the recent Mario VS Sonic… might've changed my mind.

"Both fights have their own merits." Weiss noted. "I don't think you can really compare the two."

"I REALLY liked the finale of Mario VS Sonic, though!" Responded Ruby. "Although, that finisher was kinda… brutal."

"Don't remind me." Weiss replied, feeling a pit in her stomach from that memory.

 **Boomstick: If it's got boobs, I'm down.**

RBY chuckled, while Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance. Said annoyance was only going to be further exacerbated by the next question.

 **Boomstick: Clankio wants to know: Will you redo Fett VS Samus because Fett resists cold?**

"UH-OH." RBY said in horror. As they feared, the Ice Queen herself did indeed "lose her chill" upon hearing that question, her entire body shaking with rage. To make matters worse, she wasn't the only one.

Wizard: _Ugh...!_

" _You have GOT to be kidding me…!_ " Weiss said furiously.

Wizard/Weiss: _**That is NOT how cold. Resistance. WORKS!**_

"Oh my God, Weiss!" Ruby blurted out in shock.

"What the hell?!" Yang shouted. Blake reeled back in surprise.

"Cold-resistant does NOT mean cold-negating or cold-nullifying!" Yelled Weiss. "All it means is that Fett can survive extremely cold environments for an extended period of time! It doesn't mean that his armor can counter a giant laser beam literally MADE of ice!"

Wizard: Boba Fett's armor is "cold-resistant!" It does not have fire shooting out of it that melts ice instantly! Basically, it just means he will not get frostbite from the cold!

" _Exactly!_ There's a difference between an area with cold temperatures, and a massively concentrated _laser beam of ice being shot at you in the face!_ " Weiss continued to rant. "If it's cold- _resistant,_ it HAS to have a limit! If I hit Fett's armor with a bunch of Ice Dust, it would basically have the same effect as Samus's Ice Beam, wouldn't it!?"

"Turn down the volume there, would you, Ice Queen?" Snarked Ruby.

"Yeah, I know ice attacks are your thing and all," Followed Yang. "but you really need to-"

"If you say I really need to "chill out," YOU will be the one who chills." Weiss hissed, brandishing Myrtenaster. Yang then backed up in response.

"In all fairness, Weiss, you really should calm down." Retorted Blake. "It's just a show, and Wizard's already correcting the mistake for you." She then pointed at the TV.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Wiz is a little sensitive about this one, so…**

"You know what else is cold-resistant?" Continued Weiss. "Parkas! PARKAS are cold-resistant!"

Wizard: If you were wearing a parka, which is "cold-resistant," and you were shot by Samus's Ice Beam…

"If Samus shot her Ice Beam at you while you were wearing a parka…" Weiss said, ignoring the TV.

Wizard/Weiss: _**You would be frozen solid!**_

"WEISS! ENOUGH!" Yelled Ruby. She then quickly but gently put her index and middle finger onto Weiss's neck, trying to calm her down. Weiss gave out a few deep breaths, and then slumped back into her seat in relaxation. "I'm sorry…" She groaned.

"It's alright, Weiss. We forgive you." Ruby then slowly took her hand off Weiss's neck.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, don't bring this one up again.**

"You're damn right we won't." Yang replied.

Wizard: KaptainKrazy369 asks: How did you get Vegeta VS Shadow on Sega's blog?

"Say what?" Ruby asked.

"I think they're talking about how the Vegeta VS Shadow episode got featured on the blog on some famous company." Blake pieced together. They had no idea that Sega made the Sonic franchise, much less Shadow.

Wizard: Well, there's this guy named Bryan who works behind the scenes to get the word out about each episode. He does a great job promoting it to other websites.

"So they have promo agents on the staff. Nice thinking." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: And 'cause it's awesome! I think the more important question is: Why isn't every website ever showing every Death Battle… all the time?**

Wizard: Exactly.

"Why, indeed." Remarked Yang. "That much awesome needs the word spread out."

 **Boomstick: Finally, an important question! Pmak wants to know: Why are hot dogs sold in packs of 10 and buns in packs of 8?**

" _Right?_ " Yang blurted out. "So freakin' annoying!"

"Tell me about it." Added Ruby. "Every time we had hot dogs back home, there were always 2 or so hot dogs left over that we had to end up throwing in the trash!"

But of course, Weiss had to respond with the obvious question: "But what does THAT have to do with Death Battle!?"

"If they consider it an important enough question, I assume they're doing it for the laughs." Blake responded.

"Of course Boomstick would consider it an important question." Weiss muttered.

 **Boomstick: To screw you over, that's why!**

Wizard: It's obviously a conspiracy! In order to purchase the same amount of hot dogs and buns, you have to buy four packs of hot dogs and five packs of buns, for a total of forty hot dogs! And if a pack of hot dogs costs $5 and a pack of buns costs $4, you will end up having to spend over $40 for your lunch!

"I have no idea what dollars are," said Weiss, "but having to spend that much money just for hot dogs sounds like a real… Well…"

"Dick move?" Replied Yang.

"I wasn't trying to be that crude, but yes." Weiss confirmed.

 **Boomstick: My head hurts... And I want hot dogs.**

"Next question, please. I'm getting hungry." Whined Ruby.

 **Boomstick: CheeseMclevitz asks: Is there an episode where your preferred character lost?**

"Not… yet, necessarily?" Ruby was pondering. They didn't have any BIG preferences towards any of the combatants they saw. But it was only gonna be a matter of time before they did.

 **Boomstick: Ugh, I think we can all say… That Mayor Mike Haggar didn't deserve to die.**

"Rest in peace." RWBY said in unison.

Wizard: A moment of silence...

The girls heeded Wizard's request, and silently prayed for Haggar's soul.

 **Boomstick: I miss that mustache so much…!**

After which, the team focused themselves back on the questions.

Wizard: SuntaxGenocide asks: How did you get the nickname "Boomstick?"

 **Boomstick: …Nickname?**

"Who in the world names their child after a gun!?" Weiss said, flabbergasted at the revelation.

"If I ever come across someone who has," Ruby remarked, "I will go up to them, and I will hug them. Really tightly."

 **Boomstick: IronMonk036 asks: How does Boomstick do his voice?**

"Well, how does anyone ever talk ever?" Yang responded.

 **Boomstick: Uh… How do you make** _ **your**_ **voice? I dunno, I just speak, air comes up through my esopha-thingy, and goes across the… something vibrates, and out comes my speech!**

Wizard: From the lungs, the air comes through the esophagus and the larynx, and the vibrations create a vocal pattern.

 **Boomstick: There you go. Muigi01 wants to know: How are the winners chosen?**

"I'm not sure they're chosen as they are figured out." Replied Blake.

 **Boomstick: Well, I'm glad you asked. See I have this complicated process where I go out and catch me two squirrels.**

Two squirrels then appeared on the screen. Ruby and Weiss cooed at the sight of the cute squirrels.

"Awwww!" They said.

 **Boomstick: I then dress 'em up as the two people that're gonna fight in the battle, throw 'em into a ring which I call the Squirrelosseum, and while they fight it out, whichever one's the winner there, is gonna be the winner in the Death Battle!**

Ruby and Yang then burst out in laughter. Weiss rolled her eyes at that spiel, and Blake couldn't help but giggle.

Wizard: …WHAT?

 **Boomstick: What? What do** _ **you**_ **do?**

Wizard: Hours and hours of painstaking research, comparing weapons, armor and feats to see who has the upper hand in certain situations…!

 **Boomstick: I guess that works too.**

"Thank you for bringing us back to reality, Wizard." Weiss replied.

And finally, THE question.

 **Boomstick: Everybody and their mother wants to know: Goku VS Superman?**

Now RWBY was REALLY intrigued. They had heard of both Goku and Superman before, and apparently having them fight each other was an EXTREMELY popular request. _…They don't know the half of it._

 **Boomstick: Well, let me put an end to this question by-**

Wizard: Actually Boomstick, we are out of time! But join us next time for the upcoming Death Battle! Who's in it, you may ask? Well, we're about to show you right now!

"Yes! The new battle! Who's next, who's next!?" Ruby said with eagerness.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Smoke filled a black screen, as half the face of a young man with glasses was displayed.

(Cue Harry Potter theme)

On the other half of the screen, another young man with blonde hair had his face displayed.

(Cue – Binary Sunset from Star Wars)

The four Huntresses were intrigued as Ruby popped in the next and final disc for tonight and hit play.


	17. Chapter 15 - Luke VS Harry

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by FireballDragon**

 **Episode 15 — Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter**

 **Dragon's Notes: Been a while, huh? Sorry, real life things have been getting in the way recently.**

 **So apparently another FF user by the name Archive keeper has uploaded a raw re-upload of the original version of this fanfiction. This is good for two reasons; 1. Protest against "you-know-who," and 2. Easier comparison.**

 **All you need to do is compare the chapters Archive keeper's uploaded to the ones I've remastered to see the difference. It's that simple.**

 **Also, another shameless promo for my Stick of Truth novelization. I recently re-edited the chapters so that it's easier to read by separating the sentences more often, so please read and review, because I really want something I put more effort into to get more recognition.**

 **Lastly, there's a little scene at the end that WASN'T in the original writing. Don't worry, it's not gonna change anything for THIS story, it's just a teaser for another story I'm planning.**

 **What story is that, you may ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out, but until then…**

 **Enjoy the 15** **th** **remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker belongs to Disney, Star Wars and George Lucas**

 **Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and J.K Rowling**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **Carbonite and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

Ruby puts in the final episode for tonight. Tomorrow is Monday and the team needs to prepare for their tests.

Death Battle starts after a site called Carbonite is mentioned.

(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)

RWBY sees a lot of handsome, young, heroic boys as the protagonists of their respective franchises. Many of their weapons range from swords to futuristic guns. Ruby is gonna like this one.

Wiz: Every generation has idolized a sci-fi hero.

 **Boomstick: Like Luke Skywalker, legacy of the Jedi...**

Wiz: …And Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a young man who looks kinda cute to the girls eyes and has short blonde hair. He appears to wear a variety of outfits but the most eye catching is the black combat outfit he wears in the fights.

 **Luke Skywalker**

Wiz: As the orphan son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful Sith lord ever known.

"Wait… Darth Vader is his father?!" Weiss said with disbelief as she watches Luke challenge the black knight-like figure in a laser sword duel. The other three were flabbergasted as well.

Since episode 1, they wondered who Darth Vader was and based on his looks, he's quite powerful, and very much evil. Now they're featuring the son of this evil Sith lord. RWBY wonders if Darth Vader will ever be a combatant to this show.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 169 lbs.**

 **Raised as a farmer**

 **Prosthetic Right Hand**

 **Son of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One**

 **Married to Mara Jade**

Wiz: He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of the force.

This is intriguing. Luke sounds like some kind of prodigy child in the books Blake has read. Ruby admired the old mentor training Luke like how her uncle Qrow did.

 **LIGHTSABER**

 **Custom Built**

 **Approx. 4 Ft. Blade**

 **Cuts Through Most Objects**

 **Based on Kenobi's Saber**

 **Expends No Heat or Energy Until Physical Contact**

 **Uses Form V [Djiem So]**

 **Boomstick: Luke's weapon of choice is the lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: Swords and lasers.**

This weapon before them was unlike any other weapon they've seen on Remnant as Luke cuts down his opponents to size with the green energy blade.

Ruby was awestruck with a face like that of a kid in a candy store as she gazes upon the awesome looking energy sword. WBY were also impressed by the weapon. The blade also comes in many colors, and as such, RWBY all wants a lightsaber with their respective colors.

"I want one of those!" Ruby shouted.

Wiz: Despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi.

Blake and Weiss were impressed of Luke's quick learning.

 **Boomstick: He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it. Only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass.**

The girls were even further impressed with Luke after hearing that he take down what they presume is a flying fighter with his blade. Even more impressed he destroyed a HUGE space station. They agree with Boomstick. Badass, indeed.

Wiz: Luke is a master of Form V (Djiem So), an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both perseverance and pressuring an opponent.

That fighting style was unlike any other kind of defensive combat they have heard of which brought interest to WBY.

 **Boomstick: Despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing, it also works pretty damn well for defense.**

Ruby squealed in excitement at seeing Luke use the lightsaber to deflect and reflect laser shots at him.

 **THE FORCE**

 **Surrounds All Living Things (Like Aura)**

 **Control — Manipulating the aspects of one's body (Common in most Aura users)**

 **Sense — Recognizing & Immersing in environment (Less common in Aura users)**

 **Alter — Manipulating subjects and environments (Rare in Aura users)**

Wiz: Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the force.

Hearing that sounded like Aura again. RWBY listens carefully.

Wiz: He can control it in three aspects: control, sense and alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment.

The girls were surprised and intrigued at how similar to Aura this "Force" is.

 **Boomstick: Like the Mind Trick thingy. Oh ho, man, the terrible things I would do with that.**

Weiss made a serious frown at hearing Boomstick's obvious idea on what he would do with the Jedi Mind Trick.

 **FORCE POWERS**

 **Force Persuasion**

 **Increased Senses**

 **Increased Speed and Strength**

 **Force Choke**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Shatterpoint**

(Cue Sail Barge Attack)

Wiz: When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the Force Body ability and use flash burn to neglect pain until he can mend his wound with Force Heal.

Still sounds similar to Aura.

 **Boomstick: Also, Luke uses the Force to move things with his mind with almost no limits.**

Telekinesis is actually a very rare semblance in Huntsmen. The only known person to have telekinesis as their Semblance is none other than Glynda Goodwitch. RWBY is impressed at how versatile Luke is with the Force.

Wiz: Finally, Luke can use Shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure to the force...

 **Boomstick: … And boom! They explode faster than a firestone tire.**

This power is unlike any power known on Remnant. The girls watch Luke put his hand forward, causing several opponents to either choke or explode. They jaw-drop at how he does all this with little effort.

Wiz: Luke has defeated a large variety of foes. Ranging from Stormtroopers to deadly Sith lords. One of which Luke had to construct a second lightsaber to beat.

"Dual wielding!" Yang and Ruby said.

 **SHOTO LIGHTSABER**

 **Shorter, Red Blade**

 **Approx. 2 Ft. Blade**

 **Used in Jar'Kai Form**

 **Used Sparingly**

 **Boomstick: His shorter, red Shoto saber was made to counter the Sith Lumiya's lightwhip and it worked pretty damn well.**

Ruby was excited again at seeing Luke wielding two lightsabers. She can't hold much that much excitement much longer. Weiss and Blake were also intrigued with the lightsabers and how they actually work.

Wiz: He still carries it, though prefers a single blade over two handed combat.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh, penis joke.**

Weiss made a look of disgust while blushing, Blake didn't make a reaction while blushing, Ruby blushed a bit and Yang was barely trying to hold in her laughter while blushing. The way Luke holds his saber in a certain stance does remind them of a boy doing… something.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, Luke doesn't have an obvious weakness aside from some pretty serious daddy issues.**

Weiss really cringed at that mention along seeing Luke overpowering Darth Vader, who's his dad, and cutting his hand off. Weiss does have a few personal issues with her father… however, she still loves him… deep down… even when she doesn't want to talk to him.

 **Boomstick: He doesn't carry a blaster, but unlike other stupid Jedi, he isn't afraid to use one.**

"Always come prepared." Weiss said.

Wiz: While Luke is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches.

Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi, like my father before me.

RWBY is really impressed with Luke Skywalker. He's a badass and quite well-trained. His Force powers really struck a chord with RWBY as to how similar it is to Aura. Ruby loves his lightsaber and Yang just loves his feats. On with the next opponent.

The second opponent is a young boy that appears to be around Weiss, Blake and Yang's age. Other depictions show him at ages ranging from 11 to 17. His outfits range from regular clothes to his wizard robe, all while sporting glasses (Which makes him look nerdish but also cute).

The most eye-catching feature is a scar on his forehead that looks like a lightning bolt. They see him riding a broomstick and chasing a little golden orb with bug-like wings in some kind of sport.

 **Harry Potter**

Wiz: As an orphan, Harry Potter carries the talent of the most powerful dark wizard known; Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort is a scary looking dark wizard with pale skin, sharp fingernails and clad in a dark robe. The weirdest feature… he lacks a nose.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: N/A [Tall]**

 **Weight: N/A [Skinny]**

 **Born July 31, 1980**

 **Half-Blood Wizard**

 **Accidentally Cursed to Carry Voldemort's Powers**

 **Married to Ginny Weasley**

Wiz: He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers, before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of magic.

That description almost sounded exactly like Luke's. These two must have a lot in common. No wonder they were matched-up to fight.

 **Boomstick: Now why does that sound familiar?**

 **WAND**

 **Length: 11 in.**

 **Make: Holly**

 **Core: Phoenix Feather**

 **Described as "Nice & Supple"**

 **Brother of Voldemort's Wand**

Wiz: Harry wields an 11-inch phoenix core holly wand. He has learned numerous spells and is exceptionally skilled in charms.

Weiss pays particular attention to this, as this seems so similar to Aura and Dust usage.

 **CHARMS**

 **Expelliarmus [Disarms]**

 **Confundus [Confuses]**

 **Stupefy [Stuns]**

 **Protego [Shields]**

 **Patronus [Shields from Dark creatures]**

 **Accio [Summons Objects]**

 **Boomstick: His trademark attack is the disarming charm, Experlleraptamus… or whatever.**

Wiz: Expelliarmus.

 **Boomstick: Which can either knock a weapon away or throw the opponent through the air.**

Weiss noticed how similar that spell was to the Glyph attack she used on that giant armor a while ago.

Wiz: The Confundus charm temporarily confuses the target, Stupefy stuns people, and the shield charm protects Harry from all attacks.

Weiss was even further impressed with Harry's charms, as she also wields similar spells in her glyphs. RBY were also intrigued with Harry's charms.

 **Boomstick: And he can summon anything he wants with Accio. (Clears throat) Accio money! Accio loose women! ...Damn.**

Yang and Ruby were laughing really hard, Blake didn't say anything but slightly smirked, and Weiss scoffed at the idea of Boomstick summoning "those" kinds of women.

 **FIREBOLT BROOMSTICK**

 **0 to 150 mph in 10 seconds**

 **Braking Charm**

 **Perfect Balance**

 **Streamlined Ash**

 **Individually Selected Twigs of Aerodynamic Perfection**

Wiz: His firebolt is a racing broom that can reach 150 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds.

Even though most Huntsmen can reach greater speeds in less time, RWBY is still impressed with the broomstick. Ruby even wishes she could ride one. They even imagined Glynda as a witch who rides broomsticks, which brought some chuckles.

 **Boomstick: That's even faster Wiz getting shot down by a woman.**

Wiz: Right! ...Wait, no! Back to Spells!

This time, everyone was laughing.

 **CURSES**

 **Reducto [Destroys Objects]**

 **Sectumsempra [Slashes]**

 **Oppungo [Objects Attack]**

 **Imperio [Controls Minds]**

 **Crucio [Causes Pain]**

 **Avada Kedavra [The Killing Curse]**

Wiz: Harry is also experienced in curses. He destroys objects with Reducto, Slashes enemies with Sectumsempra, and controls minds with Imperious.

For some reason, these curses sound really dark and dangerous to use, and sound fitting for evil wizards to wield.

 **Boomstick: And then there's the Killing Curse, Abracadabra.**

Wiz: Avada Kedavra.

That curse sounds _really_ dark and evil, even saying it makes chills their spines. They watch the curse strike a spider-like creature, and it dies instantly.

 **Boomstick: Oh. So that magician wasn't trying to kill me. I guess I should probably go apologize to his family.**

Everybody was silent.

"Boomstick... you idiot." Weiss facepalmed.

Wiz: While Harry has never actually used the Killing Curse, it is implied that he can. It is an instant kill and unblockable.

They watch Harry hide behind a statue as the Killing Curse doesn't even reach him… despite being said it's unblockable.

"They said it's unblockable, and yet, it even can't pass a wall." Blake pointed out.

 **Boomstick: Unless it hits a wall, or a sword or… anything really.**

Wiz: Almost all magic requires a line of sight and eye contact to perform, the Killing Curse is no exception.

Weiss also needs to focus on her opponent to use her Glyphs just right.

 **APPARITION**

 **Teleportation**

 **Long Range**

 **Instantaneous**

 **Does Not Require a Wand**

 **Possibly Easier to Do With a Wand**

 **Boomstick: Harry also know Appar… teleporting, and can do it without a wand.**

Similar to Neo, even though it's not confirmed if it's her Semblance or not, along with creating glass illusions.

 **OCCLUMENCY**

 **Prevents Mind Control & Mind Reading**

 **Has Not Mastered, but is Adequate**

 **Unconventionally Uses a Fond Memory as a Shield**

Wiz: His training in Occlumency defends his mind from any sort mental attack or illusion.

Some Huntsmen can do that with the proper training.

 **Boomstick: And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the tickle charm's gonna help him much in the fight. So let's move on.**

Everyone chuckled.

 **CLOAK OF INVISIBILITY**

 **The Third Deathly Hallow**

 **Does Not Wear Out**

 **Hides the Wearer**

 **Cannot be Detected Unless the Wearer Allows it**

Wiz: Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected.

Ruby, Weiss and even Blake were staring at the beautiful cloak. Harry puts it on and suddenly disappears. Blake wishes she had one so it be easier for her to sneak around. Weiss was eyeing the design of the cloak.

 **Boomstick: Unless he makes a noise or pokes his foot out.**

"Seems legit." Said Yang.

Wiz: Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at varied young ages.

They watch Harry in awe as he defeats a pack of cloaked ghost-like beings with a spell that sends a wave of blinding light. Even more impressive is that they see him kill a giant serpent the size of a King Taijitu with nothing but a sword.

Wiz: He has also mastered non-verbal spells.

 **Boomstick: By the time he was 17, he was beating up way more experienced wizards. In the battle for Hogwarts, he had no problem kicking a ton of Death Eater ass, not to mention Lord Voldemort himself.**

They were now giving Harry a lot of respects for his accomplishments.

Wiz: Afterwards, Harry became head of the Dark Wizard Hunting Aura Office, even though he's technically a Hogwarts dropout.

 **Boomstick: He never did finish that seventh year, but I guess if you kill the lord of ultimate evil, you get a G.E.D.**

They watch as Harry accidentally ignites a small flame inside a jar with magic to turn it into a giant fire.

Harry Potter: Engorgio. Reducio!

RWBY was awed and impressed with this Harry Potter guy at accomplishing a lot and having a whole variety of spells. Will it be enough to beat Luke Skywalker? Only one way to find out.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. But first, let me recommend Carbonite.

 **Boomstick: For all your Han Solo freezing needs.**

They see a man named Han Solo frozen in some kind of small chamber and they can see his face and hands covered in the frozen minerals on him. The girls felt scared at seeing Han in that state. He looks helpless.

Wiz: Uh, no Boomstick, it's a website.

 **Boomstick: What?**

Carbonite was a site about protecting your saved files and other stuff on your computer from viruses, spyware and "electro cancer" if your computer ever crashes. On with the fight.

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a Death Battle!**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… On an unknown planet in a city that floats high above the clouds, there stood Luke Skywalker waiting for something.

Luke sees Harry Potter, with his wand, slowly approaching him.

Luke draws his lightsaber that makes a cool sound as the blade emerges (RWBY loves the sound it makes)

RWBY is ready for the final battle for the night.

 **FIGHT!**

Harry: Avada Kedav…

Harry was about to fire the Killing Curse, but Luke was quicker on the draw as he uses Force Persuasion to control Harry's mind. Fortunately for Harry, his experience in Occlumency helps him break from Luke's grip and is now free.

(Cue Battle of the Heroes)

Harry: Avada Kedav-

Luke interrupts Harry again with Force Push and Harry is knocked back. Luke leaps into the air while somersaulting towards Harry to slice him to ribbons but Harry teleports out of the way.

Harry fires a series of non-verbal spells which Luke manages to block and deflect, then he leaps over a fired spell and tries to hit Harry, who teleports away again to another safe spot.

Harry: Expelliarmus!

Harry fires that spell along with other non-verbal spells, but the Jedi blocks them all again. Luke uses the Force and knocks Harry's wand out of his hand. Luke charges towards Harry, but the wizard teleports away and recovers his wand.

Harry: Accio Firebolt!

Luke throws his lightsaber like a boomerang towards Harry.

The girls were awed as that move that wasn't mentioned in the analysis.

Harry: Protego!

Harry shields himself and the lightsaber is deflected back which Luke catches it. Luke is knocked back to the ground by the Firebolt broom that Harry summoned who hops on and flies away.

Harry now has the aerial advantage as he swoops by and fires spells at Luke. Luke is still managing to block and deflect the non-verbal spells.

Luke uses the Force, catches Harry and his broomstick and sends them to the roof of the buildings. The impact turns the broomstick to splinters but Harry is okay as he puts on the Cloak of Invisibility and teleports.

Even with the Force, Luke can't sense Harry's presence. But he can still hear him.

Harry: Confundo!

Luke throws his lightsaber, but it appears he missed which confuses RWBY. Luke is making Harry put his guard down.

Harry: Stu-

He teleports behind Luke and finishes his charm.

Harry: -pefy!

Luke rolls under the spell that he avoids. Harry is unaware that the lightsaber flies back into Luke's hand as Luke creates a huge Force shockwave, causing Harry to lose his cloak.

Harry was about to retaliate but he can't say a word as he feels his throat painfully tighten. Luke is using Force Choke, which is kinda dark and gruesome for a hero to use.

As the wizard stands there helplessly gasping and choking for air, Luke throws his lightsaber.

As RWBY believes this is over, Harry fires a non-verbal spell which destroys the lightsaber.

"NO!" Ruby screamed in horror at seeing the awesome weapon demolished.

With Luke disarmed, Harry goes on the offensive.

Harry: Avada Kedavra!

Luke rolls under the Killing Curse to dodge it. Harry fires more non-verbal spells but Luke can still fight without his weapon as he uses the Force to block the spells.

Harry has one more trick up his sleeve.

Harry: Sectumsempra!

The Jedi is caught off guard as he feels a painful slash across his side and blood is drawn from the wound. RWBY cringed at that.

Luke is now pissed.

This ends now.

Luke uses Shatterpoint to find a weakness.

He finds it.

The camera zooms on Harry as RWBY sees the lightning bolt scar.

They have a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, the scar starts expanding from the Force's grip as the scar finally splits off Harry's forehead and part of his face.

Harry screams in agony as blood sprays everywhere. RWBY cringed REALLY hard at that painful experience. Luke must've benn really mad.

With Harry stunned, Luke slowly draws his spare Shoto saber with the Force, then throws it which impales Harry in the stomach, killing him.

 **K.O!**

(Cue The Throne Room)

That was an awesome fight, but the girls thought the ending was pretty brutal.

On with the results.

 **Boomstick: Man, Harry did a surprisingly good job, keeping Luke at a distance.**

The huntresses agreed at that.

Wiz: But Luke fought smart and tried to finish Harry quickly with Force Persuasion. But Harry was able to resist thanks to Occlumency.

They remembered that.

 **Boomstick: Then Luke used Force Choke to stop Harry from casting spells.**

Luke's pragmatic way of fighting seemed like a good counter for Harry's more versatile magic. The girls were impressed at how well these two seemed to match each other.

Wiz: And although Luke could dodge the Avada Kedavra, the instantaneous Sectumsempra curse caught him off guard.

"Looks like Harry had quite a few tricks up his sleeve. Eh? Ehh?" Said Yang while Weiss groaned again at the cheap puns. Yang was smirking.

Wiz: But with Shatterpoint, Luke discovered an exploitable flaw.

 **Boomstick: That famous lightning bolt scar, which "Forced" Harry to lose the battle.**

Yang laughed at that subtle pun, while RWB groaned as usual.

Wiz: The winner is Luke Skywalker.

The girls cheered at the fight and prepared for bed. There was no teaser for the next fight, so they'll just have to wait after classes to see who's up next. Little do they know; the fighters are women.

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location, several men in suits, their faces covered in shadow, were surrounding a giant brown package the size of a fridge, as it stood in front of what appeared to be a warpgate.

"Alright, then. As executive overseer of the IDLPI, it's my honor to announce the start of our very first delivery! Are the dimensional coordinates set?"

"Dimensional coordinates all set, sir! As per your request, they have been completely randomized. Even I don't know where the package will end up!"

"Are you sure about this? I'm not sure if they'll even understand the language written on-"

"Stop! Don't. When I started this project, I did so with the intent of making sure that people like the ones we're trying to contact can enjoy the same experiences we once relished. If this delivery is a bust, we'll just have to try again."

"He's got a point, you know. I mean, we DID get multiple copies just in case the recipients ended up, I dunno, EATING them or something."

"I intend to see this project through to the very end, and I expect results. I won't stop until we get satisfactory results. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir."

"Good. Activate reactor core! Begin anomalous matter interruption! Initiate space-time displacement! Lock-on to target coordinates and run pre-route check!"

The warpgate in front of the package activated, a portal shining bright from within. On the other side of the portal was… Remnant?!

"Here we go."


	18. Chapter 16 - Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by Fireball Dragon**

 **Episode 16 – Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui**

* * *

 **Dragon's Notes: Kept you waiting, huh? First things first, please check out my new fanfiction, "RWBY Plays Grim Fandango." I put a lot more work into it than this, and by reading it, you can understand the difference between epicvictory's writing abilities and mine, so you can realize why this fanfiction practically** _ **needed**_ **to be remastered.**

 **Honestly, after working on an original fanfiction for so long and coming back to this, I'm astonished as to how clunky and slipshod epicvictory's writing is in comparison. I love this story and all, but it SERIOUSLY needed streamlining, and he** _ **REALLY**_ **needed to learn how to make the RWBY characters talk like actual human beings. I know some of you were waiting for more this, but please read RWBY Plays Grim Fandango so you can understand what I mean. Until then…**

 **Enjoy the sixteenth remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **Chun-Li belongs to Capcom.**

 **Mai Shiranui belongs to SNK.**

 **The National Campaign of Drunk Driving and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY and Death Battle belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **I own NONE of this.**

* * *

 **(Monday)**

The new alarm clock beeps at 7 AM as the sunlight shines through the small gap in the curtains. Team RWBY all slowly get up and stretch their muscles as they prepare for class. Since classes start at 9, they quickly hit the showers and dress up in their uniforms.

They headed to the cafeteria for breakfast so they can fill themselves up and freshen their memories on their upcoming tests today and for the following week.

The following day was tough, having to juggle fighting off Grimm in the Emerald Forest and taking such mentally taxing exams as well.

With that done, they head to the cafeteria for lunch where JNPR is there and they bring out their opinions on the five episodes they were given last night.

 **Episode 6:** That episode was really interesting… and disturbing. JNPR admired the TMNT and were inspired to be just like them. Jaune really liked how he and Leonardo were the strategists of their respective teams. He wanted to be just as skilled with his weapons as Leonardo was with his Ninjaken. He's still got a ways to go, though.

Nora really liked Michelangelo. They were both the fun-loving (And to be blunt, air-headed) party animals with big appetites, so she really identified with Mikey. Personally, I can totally imagine Nora yelling "COWABUNGA!" as she swings Magnhild around. That mental image is so fitting, it's actually kind of intimidating.

Pyrrha didn't personally identify with anyone, though she liked Leo and Raph's dedication to their training as it reminded her of her own fastidiousness, but Ren was especially intrigued by all of their weaponry. The nunchaku and sai in particular made him raise an eyebrow.

The fight itself though… Well, they understood that the fight animations were just simulations, but it was still rather horrifying to see four brothers fight to the death like that. JNPR prayed that they never have to fight each other like that, but they were curious as to who would in a simulated match-up… (Personally, my money's on Pyrrha because of her skill. Jaune would go down first, Ren second, and the final match-up would be Pyrrha VS Nora, but while Nora would lose, she'd put up a good fight thanks to her superior strength)

 **Episode 7:** This fight was crazy awesome. JNPR loved how Zitz could transform his body into weapons with his Smash Hits and loved seeing how he easily overpowered Leo in a straightforward fight. They knew Leo's ninja skills would give him the win eventually, but they just wished the fight animation itself was a little longer.

 **Episode 8:** JNPR, even Ren and Pyrrha, love dinosaurs. They were even planning to watch that totally-not-Remnant's-equivalent-of-Jurassic-Park movie afterwards (Which Pyrrha interpreted as her first date with Jaune, even if he couldn't tell). Nora was squeeing at how cute Yoshi was, and Ren had to pull her back from the TV screen to stop her from trying to glomp Yoshi.

They knew Riptor was a dangerous foe, but they were astonished that Yoshi won. Happy as well. Nora really wanted to ride on Yoshi's back like a horse, and speaking of rides, JNPR were all very amused as to how Riptor's dead body crashed into Boomstick's car.

 **Episode 9:** Jaune and Ren blushed at the sight of Felicia due to her borderline naked looks, which Pyrrha and Nora teased them about. Aside from that, they all approved of Felicia running an orphanage while also trying to stop prejudice between cat people and humans, much like between humans and Faunus. They also liked Taokaka trying to earn money through bounty hunting in order to earn money and feed her family. The fight was awesome, but they felt horrified at how Felicia died.

 **Episode 10:** Now this episode was crazy. JNPR showed great sympathy to both Kratos and Spawn for how they lost everything they loved and got screwed over after making deals with devils. Jaune was awed by Kratos badassery, but they were all horrified at his bloodlust and desire for vengeance. Pyrrha however, was really intrigued by his world, his weapons, the mythology of it all. She didn't know why. They were also creeped out by Spawn's appearance and freaky yet cool powers that made him pretty damn OP. The fight was cool but gruesome in how Spawn finished off the Ghost of Sparta.

After lunch, RWBY continued their training until it was time to head back to their dorms. After dinner, they huddled back to watch more Death Battle episodes. Ruby popped in the next disc and hit play.

The National Campaign Against Drunk Driving has been mentioned. Seems like Remnant isn't the only planet where drinking and driving is against the law.

They see two female combatants on the screen. Two very beautiful (And curvy) women in oriental-styled clothing. One was wearing a blue tunic and possessed incredibly thick legs. The other was wearing _very-revealing_ red robes and had _extremely_ large breasts that made Weiss cross her chest in envy and Yang grin in pride. Weiss quietly groans in annoyance as she knows what kind of things Boomstick is gonna say.

(*Cues Invader — Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: When it comes to fighting, combatants come in all shapes and sizes.

 **Boomstick: And I'm liking the "shapes and sizes" on these two.**

They now see the two women staring at each other face-to-face… and boob-to-boob as their sizable breasts squish into each other.

Weiss looks down at her own chest and covers it again as she blushes out of embarrassment and envy. Yang smirks with pride as she, Blake, Pyrrha and Nora aren't the only well-endowed girls.

Wiz: Chun-Li, the strongest woman in the world.

 **Boomstick: Mai Shiranui, the Queen of fighters.**

Those titles sound rather fitting for such athletic-looking women.

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a beautiful-looking oriental woman. She wears a blue qipao but with modified features to help her fight better; the qipao has golden accents snaked across it and the lower part looks loincloth-like. She also wears white combat boots, brown pantyhose that give her legs a tan-like appearance and blue panties, which _everyone_ gets to see whenever she delivers a high kick. Which is a lot of the time. Her brown hair is styled into two tied buns that Ren calls "ox horns" and wears two white pieces of cloth to cover them. She also wears two spiked bracelets on her wrists that Yang really likes.

Her physique is stunning; her waist is slim, her arms are fairly muscular, her hips are wide (with a nice firm butt), her breasts are fairly big, but the most eye-catching feature are her legs, which look strong enough to crush a human skull between them.

 **Chun-Li**

Wiz: Chun-Li, first lady of the fighting game.

The girls felt proud that Chun-Li set a precedence for their gender. It'd be easier to count the number of playable video game women who _don't_ owe their selves to her.

 **Boomstick: Famous for abusing the Thighmaster.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'6" (As tall as Blake)**

 **Weight: Secret (She probably doesn't want to share it)**

 **Detective for Interpol**

 **Trained with Gen**

 **Skilled in Tai Chi & Kenpo**

 **Bust/Waist/Hip [Inches]**

 **13" / 22" / 35"**

Wiz: Chun-Li is a detective for Interpol and has gone through rudimentary police combat training. She is also trained with Gen, a friend of her father and legend of the Chinese fighting underworld.

RWBY admired Chun helping police officers catch criminals. They see Gen who looks REALLY old but also intimidating, almost resembling the aged Shang Tsung.

 **Boomstick: But she never did finish her training with him. Does anyone ever finish their training? Seriously. Well, I guess it's not totally her fault, after Bison killed her dad, Gen just kinda disappeared on her, what a dick.**

RWBY felt bad that Chun lost her father and pissed that Gen walked out on her. They really hated Bison for killing her father, and agreed with Boomstick that Gen pulled a dick move.

Wiz: Since then, Chun-Li 's been chasing after Bison for vengeance. She has trained in defense of Tai Chi and is skilled in a fast-paced kickboxing variant of Kenpo. She prefers speed over strength, using a combination of rapid strikes to pressure an opponent.

"That fighting style is a bit similar to Ren's." Blake pointed out. Ruby liked how Chun prefers speed over strength like she does.

 **Boomstick: And if you can't tell by looking at 'em, her legs are pretty damn powerful.**

"Don't have to tell us twice." Weiss said. Those thick muscular legs look like they could crush a fucking watermelon in-between her super-meaty thighs.

 **Boomstick: She can even kick people through solid brick. Still, her strength just doesn't lie in those legs. She's strong enough to toss things around as big as a couch.**

RWBY is quite impressed with Chun-Li's physique.

(Cue Chun-Li's theme from Street Fighter Third Strike China)

 **ATTACKS**

 **Lightning Legs**

 **Axe Kick [Hazanshu]**

 **Spinning Air Kick**

 **Stomp Kick**

 **Spinning Bird Kick**

 **Senretsu Kyaku**

Wiz: Her main attacks include the unbelievably fast Lightning legs, the unpredictable Axe Kick, and the physics defying Spinning Bird Kick.

Chun-Li demonstrates her moveset, somersaulting forward while slamming her leg on her opponent and even flipping upside down while spinning like a propeller as her legs are spread out which she uses to bash her enemy multiple times.

Of course, RWBY was kind of surprised at how brazen Chun-Li was to recklessly flash her panties all over place with her kick-oriented moveset. Weiss wished she'd wear a combat skirt with reflective Dust so as to cover them up better.

 **Boomstick: I wouldn't mind taking a ride on that helicopter.**

Weiss, Blake and Yang blushed instantly while Ruby was confused at first, but finally understood what Boomstick meant and blushed as well.

 **CHI ATTACKS**

 **Kikoken**

 **Kikosho**

Wiz: She can also focus her natural chi energy to create the Kikoken, a slow, limited ranged attack.

The Huntresses weren't really impressed as Chun-Li thrusts her hands forward and unleashes a blue ball of energy as it's quite slow and easy to dodge.

 **Boomstick: And the Kikosho is basically a super version of that: an enormous ball of energy strong enough to stop a speeding car.**

Now RWBY is impressed this time. They watch as Chun musters all her energy and focuses it into a giant Chi attack powerful enough to take down just any opponent.

 **FEATS**

 **Took Down Shadaloo (Which sounds similar to the White Fang)**

 **Christened the "Strongest Woman in the World" (Yang wants that title so bad)**

 **Honorary X-Men Member**

 **Martial Arts Teacher (Maybe she and Taiyang could work together for some joint-session classes?)**

 **Never Defeated Bison (Much to RWBY's dismay)**

 **Defeated Urien [Kind of]**

Wiz: Her detective skills were instrumental in taking down the criminal organization Shadaloo.

Blake smiled as Chun-Li fights a criminal organization that sounds similar to the White Fang and Roman's criminal career.

Wiz: And after the tournaments, Chun-Li becomes a martial arts teacher.

They also smiled as Chun teaches several children to fight just like her. "How many of those little girls do you think are gonna end up flashing everyone when they get older?" Yang said, chuckling. RWB were annoyed at her acting a little bit like Boomstick.

Wiz: However, she has yet to win any major tournament and failed to kill Bison to avenge her father.

They felt slightly bad to poor Chun-Li, not being able to exact her vengeance.

Wiz: She was able to rescue one of her students from Urien, but turns out Urien let win, wanting only to test her skills.

"At least Chun gets one of her students back with no consequences." Blake pointed out. Yang would hate it if one of her opponents let her win; it'd feel like they were underestimating her.

 **Boomstick: Also, it seems Chun always ends up being rescued a lot, usually by Guile.**

Even the toughest woman can become a damsel in distress. Anyone can be vulnerable, and RWBY knows that. "We better watch our backs." Yang pointed out. Everyone else looked serious and nodded.

Wiz: Oddly enough, her most noble award is placing sixth in an international shooting competition, despite rarely carrying a gun.

Ruby is actually impressed that a martial artist can also efficiently use a gun. She wished Chun would carry a firearm more on the regular, but she didn't complain.

 **Boomstick: Well, I guess it wouldn't be too fair if she brought a gun to a street fight.**

"You think?" Blake deadpanned. "It wouldn't be fair."

 **Boomstick: Round one... BANG! WINNER!**

Everyone laughed.

Wiz: Despite this, Chun-Li is certainly capable of holding her own and has consistently proven to be one of the toughest contenders in the Street Fighter Tournament.

Chun-Li: You ready for this?

With that done, RWBY greatly respected and admired Chun-Li. From her close-quarters martial arts skills to her dedication to crime fighting, she was a woman most any women could look up to. Yang really wanted to study under her.

The second contestant is another beautiful oriental woman. She wore a loosely styled, astonishingly-skin-baring kimono-looking robe. She appears to wear ninja footwear, bracelets that cover her forearms and red panties underneath the loincloth-like part of her robes. She doesn't appear to be wearing a bra. Her weapon of choice are… metal fans. Not bad.

Her physical appearance is very alluring to the male eye; she's very slim, has nice looking legs (not as thick as Chun-Li's), a beautiful face and long, silky brown hair tied in a ponytail (similar to Weiss and Pyrrha's). The most eye-catching feature, however, are her enormous breasts that would make even the strongest and most disciplined of men refuse to stand up lest they show what they're sporting down there. Weiss was super-envious of the woman's endowment while Yang was proud that there were more women out there like her who embraced the "If you got it, flaunt it" mindset. Part of her even wanted Mai's breasts to embrace her.

 **Mai Shiranui**

Wiz: Mai Shiranui is… well...

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, look at those things!**

"Boomstick... of all the..." Weiss groaned in annoyance.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 106 lbs.**

 **Shiranui Clan Ninja**

 **Trained by Grandfather & Jubei in Koppo-ken & Judo**

 **Bust/Waist/Hip [Inches]**

 **34" / 21" / 32"**

Wiz: Mai is a ninja of the Shiranui clan and has been trained by both her grandfather and the perverted yet famously deadly, Jubei Yamada.

The huntresses were really creeped out by the short and ugly old man. He looks even more decrepit than the Dust shop owner. They were immediately disgusted as Jubei enthusiastically gropes Mai's breasts. Only very few can attest that they actually managed to touch Yang's breasts, and even fewer can say that they didn't get _all of the bones in their hands broken afterwards._ Yang has only let a handful of people touch her boobs consensually, and she would outright refuse if some creepy old man wanted to touch her.

 **Boomstick: He brought a whole new meaning to "wax-on, wax-off."**

They blushed.

" _Boomstick...!_ "Weiss growled.

Wiz: She has extensive training in the Shiranui-ryu fighting style. From her grandfather, Mai learned the Koppo-ken technique, specializing in pressure points and bone snapping. With Jubei, Mai trained in close combat Judo.

At least the old man and her grandpa taught her well in combat.

 **Boomstick: Mai's pretty fast but focuses on single powerful strikes to punch through an enemy's defenses. The only downside to this is if she misses one, she's left WIDE open. (Chuckles)**

This time, Ruby didn't understand and was confused as WBY's faces turned as red as Ruby's hood.

"I'm gonna strangle him." Weiss was steaming a bit.

 **ATTACKS**

 **Flying Squirrel Furiante**

 **Deadly Ninja Bees**

 **Folding Fan Fandango**

 **Windmill Waster**

 **Kacho San [Fan Throw]**

 **Bunshin [Shadow Images]**

Wiz: Her Flying Squirrel Furiante and Deadly Ninja Bees attacks help her control the field of battle and she uses clever fake-outs to trip up her foe.

They were impressed with her movesets. She's quite the clever girl.

 **BUTTERFLY FANS**

 **Steel**

 **Unlimited Supply (In which how, is unknown)**

 **Used in Close-Quarters & as a Ranged Projectile**

 **Boomstick: And she has an unlimited amount of steel fans she can throw, which I guess she keeps in her non-existing bra.**

Ruby was awed by the fans as weapons. Even more excited that the fans are made of steel.

Wiz: That's right.

Everyone was flabbergasted. Yang once hid a few items between her breasts for safe-keeping, but only because her pockets were full and she had to improvise.

 **Boomstick: Really? I was making a joke about her giant boobs.**

Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes while Yang and Ruby chuckled.

Wiz: Speaking of her… outfit.

 **Boomstick: Or lack thereof!**

Now Weiss is REALLY starting to get annoyed by Boomstick's nonsense.

Wiz: While it's unrestricted, it isn't exactly form fitting either. However, as a testament to her training and balance, it doesn't seem to bother her.

"Kinda like the combat skirt?" Blake asked with a smirk. Weiss smirked band so did Ruby. "Yeah." Both Weiss and Ruby low-fived.

Wiz: She wears it for Kunoichi, a female ninja method of sexually distracting the foe before striking.

They see Mai's breasts dangle and jiggle. Yang also has some experience using her breasts to distract others, but she prefers to fight the traditional way.

 **Boomstick: ...I'm sorry, what? I was distracted.**

Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes again while Yang was chuckling.

Wiz: Never mind.

 **PYROKINESIS**

 **Creates Fire and Explosions**

 **Ryu En Bu Attack**

 **Burning Mai Attack**

 **Channels Fire Through Clothes and Objects (Similar to Fire Dust infused in clothing)**

 **Boomstick: Okay! Mai can create fire and explosions and she can control whatever fire she's created.**

RWBY, especially Yang, was really impressed with her pyrokinetic skills. Yang wanted to learn how to manipulate fire as efficiently as her.

Wiz: Mai consistently enters the King of Fighters tournaments to support her self-proclaimed fiance, Andy Bogard.

Weiss felt slightly jealous that Mai has a handsome man all for herself. Just like how many drooling real-life fans felt incredibly jealous that Andy has an impossibly-hot woman like Mai all for himself.

 **FEATS**

 **Mastered Stealth and Ninjutsu (Blake is also good at stealth)**

 **Does Well in Tournaments**

 **Formed the Women's Team (Which RWBY admired)**

 **Never Won a Tourney**

 **Has Only Made Minor Impacts in Plots**

Wiz: However, she has yet to win any major tournament, nor has she ever made a great impact in taking down the bosses.

 **Boomstick: Or taking down Andy!**

Wiz: she always does well, though, even joining Andy's award-winning team in 1999.

 **Boomstick: Even so, she ends up having to be rescued a lot, usually by Andy.**

Another damsel in distress. She and Chun must have plenty in common.

 **Boomstick: But for some reason, I don't seem to mind.**

Weiss scoffed at Boomstick's remark.

Mai Shiranui: Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui school must teach you a lesson.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: And an honor of Mai's double D's, here's PSA from the NCA double D.**

Wiz: The National Campaign of Drunk Driving.

 **Boomstick: Yep.**

Unlike most sponsors, this one is interesting, so they decide to focus on this one.

 **WHAT A DRUNK DRIVER SEES**

They see a car driving down the road at normal speeds and making stops and turns while cheerful music is heard in the background. Ruby was smiling at this.

 **WHAT EVERYONE ELSE SEES**

Before they knew it, the vision of the camera is distorted as the vehicle is driving out of control, running into people as their pained screams can be heard. The vehicle explodes while RWBY jaw-dropped in horror at what just happened.

Wiz: It should be pretty obvious but driving while drunk is one of the dumbest things you can do.

"Dumbest and potentially lethal." Weiss retorted.

Wiz: Every year, nearly 12 thousand people die on the road from impaired driving.

RWBY was utterly shocked at hearing that many deaths. Remnant doesn't even have that many drunk driving accidents, even with winos like Qrow and Willow.

 **Boomstick: That's like if 30 jumbo jets crashed into each other.**

They see giant jumbo jets colliding and exploding, and some are tumbling in the air.

Wiz: The police are out in force this Fall in a nationwide effort to crack down DWI so drive sober or get pulled over.

 **Boomstick: Or get yourself a designated driver, like Wiz here.**

RWBY chuckled.

Wiz: Come on, why do I always get stuck with-

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

RWBY couldn't decide the winner, so they just wanted to watch the fight.

Out in the middle of a lush, quiet forest, there stood Mai Shiranui, patiently waiting for her opponent. Not too long, Chun-Li appears as she approaches Mai. Both of the women do a respectful bow and get into their fighting stances (And their breasts jiggle with every movement, much to Yang's amusement).

RWBY gets excited as tonight's first Death Battle finally starts.

 **FIGHT!**

Chun-Li makes her move as she throws a Kikoken towards Mai, but she easily rolls under it and attacks Chun-Li. Mai assaults Chun with a barrage of low strikes, kicks and the Folding Fan Fandango, finishing it with a powerful kick that sends Chun-Li spiraling back and crashes into the ground with a loud thud.

(Cue Chun-Li's Theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Mai Shiranui charges towards her opponent to finish her off, but Chun-Li recovers by leaping back to her feet while simultaneously kicking Shiranui in the face. Mai retaliates with the Ryu En Bu Attack but Chun-Li leaps over the attack, getting behind her and throws her back to where they started. Mai recovers from the throw but gets caught off-guard by Chun's Axe Kick that's followed by a series of hard blows, hard slaps and the Lightning Legs.

After realizing she's outclassed in close quarters combat, Mai rolls away to gain some distance. She throws three of her steel fans with the third enhanced by her fire manipulation. She leaps in after the third throw. Chun-Li blocks the first two fans but is unable to block the third and fire-enhanced fans while also getting hit by Mai's Fire Strike from above, simultaneously. Mai tries to use a fake-out with the Flying Squirrel Furiante, But Chun-Li anticipates the attack and unleashes a powerful version of her Lightning Legs, causing Mai to take heavy damage and sent into the ground with a skid. Chun throws a punch, but Mai flips over and trips her with a sweep kick.

Mai decides to take the higher ground as she uses the tall trees as jumping platforms. Chun-Li recovers and gives chase as she uses her strong legs to help her keep up with Mai's ninja-like agility. Both women are now jumping around the trees as they charge into each other as they pass to gain the upper hand. Mai lands a lucky hit by enveloping herself in fire which sends Chun-Li tumbling towards the ground. Before RWBY or Mai knew it, Chun rockets back up with the Spinning Bird Kick which caught Mai off guard and receives heavy damage.

With Mai stunned on a tree branch, Chun-Li takes the opportunity and prepares to use the Kikosho as she builds up her chi energy. Unfortunately, the short charge up gave Mai enough time to roll out of the way as the Kikosho missed its target. With Chun distracted, Mai grabs her by the neck with her legs slams her onto the tree branch they stand on, kicking her into the other tree.

As Chun-Li falls to her doom, Mai follows with a fire rolling attack and slams her onto the forest floor. With Chun stunned in the fiery blaze, Mai uses her pyrokinesis and engulfs Chun Li in a huge fiery explosion. As the fire clears, Chun-Li was no more, only her charred and tattered skeleton took her place. The skeleton crumbled and collapsed into burning ashes as the wind blew them away, leaving nothing left. Mai gives a rather provocative victory pose in celebration.

 **KO!**

Mai Shiranui: Nippon Ichi! (Her boobs jiggle a bit, which Yang liked)

RWBY jaw-dropped at that kind of fatality.

 **Boomstick: Boobs win!**

"Damn straight!" Said Yang in pride.

Wiz: Chun-Li may be a bit tougher and quicker than Mai, and her professional training even prepared her for the fake-out ruse.

RWBY was impressed Chun's experience could let her keep up with Mai's unconventional and trickier fighting style.

Wiz: However, her arsenal pales in comparison to that of Mai's.

They agreed on that since Chun-Li's arsenal was far more limited and predictable.

Wiz: With her pyrokinesis and steel fans, Mai had superior range and energy-based attacks.

 **Boomstick: And while Chun's a beast in close-quarters-combat, her straightforward approach was a bad matchup against Mai's ninja training.**

Blake nodded at that, and Yang admitted it as well, much to her annoyance.

Wiz: It was certainly a close match, but Mai's nimbleness and firepower eventually won out.

 **Boomstick: Chun-Li's never looked hotter.**

Yang laughed at that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Mai Shiranui.

Everyone cheered for Mai.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

RWBY sees an open field. They then see a jet-like vehicle fly overhead, which then transforms into something more humanoid, much to RWBY's surprise and eagerness. They also see a blur zoom past it and land into the ground, a dust cloud forming and obscuring the camera.

Ruby pops in the next disk and hits play, not knowing just how absolutely fucking ridiculous this next match is gonna be.


	19. Chapter 17 - Starscream VS Rainbow Dash

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by Fireball Dragon**

 **Episode 17 – Starscream VS Rainbow Dash**

* * *

 **Dragon's Notes: I was a little hesitant to remaster this one. I like MLP and all that (The earlier seasons were really funny), but I can understand that the Death Battle crew, Boomstick in particular, would be pretty uncomfortable doing this.**

 **Also, epicvictory has no idea how to format a story for the life of him. From his lack of punctuation to his mechanical dialogue and unnecessary amount of spacing… I mean, look at this shit! This is from the original version of this episode!**

* * *

"And he's also a power hungry entity trying to dethrone his master and take the throne for himself." Blake deadpanned.

* * *

 **If you can't see how needlessly redundant that line of dialogue was, I don't know man, I just don't fucking know. Also, he keeps dropping the term "hunter," when referring to the male students at Beacon or whatever. Does he not remember that the proper term in-show is "Huntsman?"**

 **I feel like I'm gonna have to do another comparison chapter just to show you what NOT to do when writing, fanfiction or otherwise. I really wanna re-haul the older chapters with what I've learned and the skills I've cultivated from working on RWBY Plays Grim Fandango (Which you should totally read) to make it far less cringey to read. But until I do that…**

 **Enjoy the 17th remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **Both Starscream and Rainbow Dash belong to Hasbro.**

 **The soundtrack belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Death Battle and RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **I own none of this.**

* * *

Ruby hits the play button and surprisingly, there weren't any sponsors this time. But a rather unusual sight greeted them right after the traditional Death Battle logo.

 **(Cue Invader — Jim Johnston)**

What they see are many kinds of dolls and action figures made for children. Ruby and Weiss fondly recalled upon the many toys they used to collect and play with when they were just little girls.

Wiz: Television has been used to market toys to boys and girls for generations; ranging from G.I Joe to Barbie to Transformers to My Little Pony.

"This will get interesting," Blake said, but she wasn't really sure.

 **Boomstick: (Groaning) Are we really doing this?**

"Boomstick doesn't really sound excited about this." Ruby notes.

Wiz: Yes. Yes, we are.

They saw an awesome picture of a jet battling a flying blue Pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane. That image was breathtaking.

 **Boomstick: Alright, well, Starscream from the first generation Decepticons...**

Wiz: ...And Rainbow Dash of the G4 Pegasus Ponies.

"Wait, what?" The girls all said at the same time. Weiss quickly responded. "A little pony is gonna fight a robot," she said in complete disbelief. Compared to Yoshi vs Riptor, this is even more bizarre and somewhat unfitting. Seemingly.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a massive humanoid robot that appears well over 20 feet tall. His metallic body is painted in colors of red, white, blue and purple; most of his torso is red, his forearms and hands are blue, his legs are mostly white with blue streaks and his head is purplish with blood red eyes. They easily notice he has metallic, white wings with a red streak on his back and a long tube-like nozzle attached to each of his arms. When he transforms, he looks like a jet but unlike any on Remnant. Ruby and Yang shake in excitement at seeing the cool-looking vehicle-robot.

* * *

 **Starscream**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Approx. 20'**

 **Decepticon Seeker**

 **Air Commander**

 **Graduate of the Cybertron War Academy (Seems even robots have combat schools)**

 **Nicknamed "Silver Snake"**

* * *

Wiz: Starscream is the air commander of the Decepticon battlefleet.

They actually found him quite a unique character, commanding a fleet.

 **Boomstick: He constantly seeks power and often attempts usurp Megatron's leadership of the Decepticons… with little success.**

"So he's a power-hungry backstabber who always screws up." Blake deadpanned. They have a feeling they won't really like him. Might as well see what he can do.

 **Boomstick: He has two forms: Giant robot and Jet.**

* * *

 **ROBOT FORM**

 **Humanoid**

 **Can Fly**

 **Cluster Bombs**

 **Missiles**

 **Laser Guns**

 **Null Ray**

* * *

Wiz: His robot form is primarily meant for ground travel, though, it can fly short distances.

 **Boomstick: This form's weaponry consists of cluster bombs, missiles, machine guns, and his trademark Null Ray, a laser that shuts down anything made of electricity.**

RWBY actually found the Null Ray quite intriguing compared to his other gear. Some Huntsmen and Huntresses utilize similar weapons, although they're useless agains the Grimm.

* * *

 **JET FORM**

 **F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet**

 **Top Speed: 2,100 mph**

 **AIM Homing Missiles**

 **-7F/M Sparrows**

 **-120 AMRAAM Slammers**

 **-9L/M Sidewinders**

 **M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun (Coco would so love that weapon)**

* * *

Wiz: He can transform into a F-15 Eagle, a twin-engine, all-weather fighter jet with top speeds reaching Mach 2.8, nearly 3 times the speed of sound.

RWBY was actually very impressed at the stats of that aircraft. Ironwood's airfleet has plenty of various aircraft that can reach similar speeds to the aforementioned F-15 Eagle. The girls wonder what other kinds of battle vehicles Earth possessed.

 **Boomstick: In Jet form, he can fire three different types of homing missiles ranging from short range Sidewinders to long range Slammers, and if those won't do the trick, he's equipped with an M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun that fires 20mm ammo at 6,000 rounds per minute. Fun fact, it also works great for hunting.**

Ruby was getting super excited at hearing all of Starscream's arsenal. Coco's weapon also carries 20mm ammo in her handbag minigun, which is more than enough to tear Nevermores to shreds and the same kind of guns also attached to Ironwood's air fleet fighters. How much more awesome can that get?

Wiz: Starscream is a coward and uses cheap tactics, often shooting his opponents in the back.

They may like his arsenal and all, but they do NOT like his cowardice and cheating.

Wiz: However, his deadliest weapon is arguably his silver tongue.

* * *

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **A Clever Speaker (Kinda like Roman Torchwick)**

 **Transparent Strategist**

 **Arrogant & Stubborn**

 **Cowardly (One trait RWBY hates)**

 **Uses Cheap Tactics (Another trait RWBY hates)**

* * *

Wiz: While he's not the strongest Decepticon, he is a clever and deceiving speaker, who can worm his way into favorable positions.

"Sounds a lot like Roman Torchwick," Blake said.

Wiz: Despite this, he is a terrible strategist, most of his plans instantly go wrong.

"Just Like Torchwick," Yang teased. Everyone chuckled. Torchwick is actually a pretty good strategist… Until his plans blow up in his face.

 **Boomstick: Like when he took over the Decepticons because Megatron had a sore throat.**

The moment Boomstick said that Weiss couldn't help but facepalm again.

"A sore throat. Seriously? It takes a sore throat to get dethroned?" She isn't sure to take the Decepticons seriously or not while Ruby and Yang laughed how ridiculous that sounds. Blake didn't say anything but kept watching.

 **Megatron: (Incomprehensible speech)**

Starscream: Too bad, he's blown his vocal components! I guess that makes me the new leader!

RWBY was completely dumbfounded by this kind of logic.

"What a cheap way to assume command." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: It was short lived.**

Wiz: And yet his persistence paid off and was eventually crowned leader of the Decepticon Faction.

 **Boomstick: Again, short lived.**

The moment Starscream became the leader, a Decepticon named Galvatron, shows up, transforms into a cannon (Which awed Ruby) and fired a powerful purple laser at Starscream… Who slowly disintegrated into nothing from his head to his feet, and died.

Wiz: Starscream was king for a whopping 20 seconds, a personal record.

"Looks like Starscream never catches a break, does he?" Ruby sarcastically said. Everyone agreed.

"At least it wasn't 19 seconds." Yang joked.

* * *

 **SPARK**

 **Indestructible**

 **Can Move on its Own**

 **Floats**

 **Can Possess & Control Other Machines (Ruby worried if Penny was controlled by him)**

* * *

Wiz: However, after his death, Starscream discovered that his Spark, or life force, was somehow indestructible.

The Huntresses were actually surprised that Starscream still lived. His Spark looks like some kind of sphere filled with electrical energy, and they guesses that it was more or less his soul.

 **Boomstick: And a good thing too, because since then, he's been dying in nearly episode.**

"Guess it wasn't the first time he died," Blake said. They see Starscream die in many ways, some of which intimidated them greatly.

Wiz: His ghostly spark can possess machinery. He has taken over several other transformers, robots and even a cybernetic schoolgirl while she was using the bathroom.

Alright, this is getting weird.

 **Boomstick and RWBY: What?!**

Wiz: Unfortunately, his poor knowledge of human society led him to forget to pull up the girl's underwear.

RWBY just couldn't believe it, they are now starting to pity this pathetic robot. Ruby was thinking to herself what would happen if Starscream possessed Penny, probably putting her in an embarrassing situation similar to the poor school girl.

Wiz: Making him the laughing stock of the school.

 **Boomstick: Props you, Japan. I didn't see that one coming.**

 **Megaton: You're an idiot Starscream.**

RWBY really didn't like Starscream. They may be impressed with his arsenal and even his unique function of his Spark, but they dislike everything else about him, most specifically, his personality and the way he fights; a coward, a backstabber and even a terrible strategist who'll worm his way out of danger only to try and get a cheap shot in. Onto the next contestant.

The second contestant… is a pony. Not just any kind of pony. What RWBY sees before them is an adorable little pony with a light cerulean coat and moderate cerise eyes. On her back were a pair of blue wings which made it obvious that she's a Pegasus. Her mane and tail were colored in the full rainbow spectrum that gave her a really eye-catching appearance that makes her cute AND awesome-looking at the same time. Her most eye-catching feature is the mark on her flank; a cloud and a lightning bolt colored in red, yellow and blue. The girls really adored this cute-looking creature.

"She's so adorable." Weiss baby talked.

Yang and Ruby used to go horseback riding on ponies when they were younger and loved doing so. Weiss also liked horses and had quite a few plushies of them back in her room when she was little. Not that she'd ever talk about it, mind you. Blake sees them as graceful creatures that she admires.

The pony is standing on a cloud and looking into the distance with an adorable smile on her muzzle.

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash**

* * *

Wiz: Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus pony from Equestria, the magical land of ponies.

 **Boomstick: (Groans)**

"Looks like Boomstick isn't gonna like this," said Blake. The girls giggled at hearing the super-masculine meathead struggle at having to analyze one of the most girly and child-like combatants they've featured so far.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Approx. 4'**

 **Flight School Drop-Out**

 **Weather Manager**

 **Winner of "Best Young Flyer's Competition"**

 **Unnatural Durability**

 **Black Belt in Karate (Much to the confusion and impression to RWBY)**

* * *

Wiz: After dropping out of flight school, Rainbow found a job in Ponyville as weather manager.

They see her fly through the air and destroy nearby clouds. Come to think of it, it's weird seeing equines living in a society like those of humans. They also notice that winged ponies aren't the only ones living there; they notice regular looking ponies (Earth Ponies) and Unicorns as well (Which all come in different colors).

Wiz: She's a strong, agile flier with great durability and resilience. She can smash through trees and solid rock and get right back up.

Yang whistled with impression. "I wish horses on Remnant could do that."

Wiz: She's also training to become the Wonderbolts, a superb team of fliers who are kinda like the Blue Angels.

While they never heard of the Blue Angels, RWBY easily recognizes them as a flying acrobatics team. Remnant is also full of troupes just like that.

 **Boomstick: Except they're ponies.**

Wiz: She is also a Black Belt in Karate.

The girls giggled. It was weird seeing a horse practice martial arts.

 **Boomstick: How does a pony learn Karate, let alone master it?**

The huntresses watch Dash (Wearing a Karate gi) teaching a young filly (Apple Bloom) martial arts. The filly does a flying kick against the punching bag, but the bag is hard as stone and the filly shakes from the vibration and falls to the floor. RWBY laughed how cute that was.

* * *

 **WEATHER CONTROL**

 **Can Stand on Clouds**

 **Can Manipulate Clouds**

 **Can Force Lightning & Rain from Clouds**

 **Managerial Position Proves Mastery of this Field**

 **Tornado Creation & Control**

* * *

Wiz: As a Pegasus pony, Rainbow can control weather. She can use the clouds in the sky to manipulate lightning strikes or precipitation.

While they were confused by how she does it, they were awed at Dash being able to effortlessly push clouds. When she kicks them, lighting strikes, when she jumps on them, she makes them generate rain which looks useful to put out fires, feed thirsty plants… Or clean an unfortunate lavender unicorn covered in mud.

Wiz: Also she can create and control giant tornadoes.

They watch in amazement at Rainbow flying in circles and creating a tornado which she uses to vacuum up hundreds of pesky (and cute-looking) insects.

* * *

 **MOVE LIST**

 **Super Speed Strut**

 **Fantastic Filly Flash**

 **Cloud Barrel Weave**

 **Cloud Spinning**

 **Rainbow Dry**

 **Buccaneer Blaze**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She's also got some other moves, like the Buccaneer Blaze, which is apparently so amazing, it can't be seen on screen, and somehow it creates a huge explosion.**

All the girls, especially Yang and Ruby, groaned in disappointment at not being able to see it completely.

Wiz: Rainbow often brags she's the fastest in the world, and you know what, she's right.

Ruby felt proud of Dash's speed. The Pegasus earned her respect.

Wiz: By calculations according to this guy…

What they saw was a young man… with various merchandise of My Little Pony. RWBY was confused as to why a man collects merchandise for little girls?

...

...

...

 _ **Oh dear GOD, THEY DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT!**_

* * *

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **Brash & Arrogant**

 **Extremely Competitive**

 **Brave & Loyal**

 **Athletic Both on the Ground & in the Air**

 **Top Speed: 3,800 mph (Which really impressed Ruby)**

* * *

Wiz: Rainbow Dash can fly 5 times the speed of sound with ease.

RWBY just jaw-dropped hearing that. A pony that can fly faster than a fighter jet… Holy shit.

Wiz: This is apparent through the Mach cone that often forms a round rainbow, which indicates she has broken the sound barrier. And the angle proves she can reach Mach 5 speeds.

No matter how much they say Wiz is pulling their legs, the facts don't lie as they see the images that show the cone and angle itself.

 **Boomstick: This is a pony. A baby horse-girl toy. Why is it so awesome?**

Even RWBY couldn't believe that a pony, a cartoon character/merchandising tool, meant for little girls, is this badass. Yet they agree it's awesome.

Wiz: And upon breaching Mach 5, she enters hypersonic speeds to create the Sonic Rainboom.

* * *

 **SONIC RAINBOOM**

 **Hypersonic**

 **Instantly Doubles Speed to Mach 10 (RWBY jaw drops)**

 **Top Speed: 7,600 mph**

 **Creates a Rainbow**

 **Powerful Shockwave**

 **Can Pull 90 Degree Turns**

* * *

What RWBY just saw was perhaps the most beautiful AND most awesome thing they have ever seen; a massive sonic boom colored in the rainbow spectrum. RWBY, especially Ruby and Yang, were completely awed and starry-eyed by the marvelous spectacle.

"That is so freaking cool!" Ruby shouted.

Wiz: With this, her speed doubles instantaneously to Mach 10. And somehow the resulting sonic boom completely shatters the visible light spectrum.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention the sonic boom itself is apparently strong enough to split solid rock and shake entire mountains.**

Ruby was shaking in excitement at hearing how awesome that was, Yang, Weiss and even Blake were astonished.

"This pony is astonishingly powerful." Weiss said in utter shock.

Wiz: Rainbow is brash, athletic and extremely competitive.

They watch Rainbow buck a large dragon and it FLINCHED. Yang is actually really impressed and identified with many of Rainbow's more… Assertive traits.

Wiz: But while she's steadfast and loyal, she sometimes cheats to get her way.

They didn't like hearing that.

 **Boomstick: Well, let's make it fight a giant robot.**

Rainbow Dash: (Puts on a pair of flight goggles and thumps her chest as she dives like a bird of prey) YEEEEEAAAAAH!

RWBY just adored this little equine. Ruby and Weiss were baby talking that they want to hug and cuddle the adorable little pony (Even though Dash isn't that girly). Ruby was awed and impressed with her flying speed and agility. Blake admired her loyalty. Weiss likes her weather manipulation. And all girls LOVED the Sonic Rainboom. They wonder if she could actually beat this robot. Only one way to find out.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all

 **Boomstick: Time for a Death Battle!**

They see an F-15 Eagle flying over a valley with mountains and cottages in the background. The jet transforms into Starscream as it morphs into his humanoid form. He lands on the ground with a loud thud.

Starscream: Who dares challenge the mighty Starscream?

The camera zooms into the sky, and what Starscream and RWBY sees is a silhouette emerging from the blinding sun as it fly into the ground and creates a dust cloud. When the dust settles, there stood Rainbow Dash. Compared to Starscream, she's dwarfed by his massive size, but she doesn't seem intimidated.

Rainbow Dash: Hi there!

The battle between Transformer and Pony. Who would win? Who would die?

 **FIGHT!**

After several seconds of complete silence, Starscream starts laughing at the pathetic equine before him. Little does he know, he's in for a beating.

Starscream: HAHAHA! A pony?! I'll crush you in an instant! Prepare to be annihilated!

Rainbow Dash: You talk a lot.

Rainbow flies around at supersonic speeds while leaving a rainbow trail behind. She rams Starscream in multiple directions and bucks him in the heel, but to no avail. Starscream swats her away like a fly out of annoyance.

Starscream: That. Is it. I am going to kill you!

Rainbow Dash decides to play a game as she taps his forehead with her hoof and flies off.

Rainbow Dash: Tag! You're it!

Starscream screams in anger as he transforms into his jet mode and chases the pony into the sky. Starscream proceeds to unleash a hail of bullets from his M61A1 Vulcan Gatling gun, but Rainbow Dash easily dodges the gunfire. Starscream fires several missiles but they all fail to hit their mark. RWBY giggled at his sucky aim.

Inside Starscream's optics, his targeting system slowly begins to lock onto Rainbow Dash.

* * *

 **Status: Stable**

 **Vulcan: 12 rds**

 **Speed: 999 mph**

 **Target: Pony**

 **Objective:**

 **Destroy Happiness — In Progress**

 **Defeat Megatron — Calculating…**

 **AIM-7F/M SPARROWS**

* * *

Starscream: Alright. Don't move.

Unfortunately, the moment his targeting system got a solid lock, Rainbow Dash flies out of sight.

* * *

 **TARGET LOST**

* * *

Starscream: BLAST IT!

Rainbow Dash is now right up in Starscream's face and begins making funny faces at him.

Starscream: Hey! What are you doing?! Stop that!

Rainbow Dash is on top of Starscream.

Rainbow Dash: You're not very good at this game, are ya?

Rainbow Dash jumps off the Transformer and flies into the clouds as Starscream follows. For some reason, at the bottom left corner of the screen, RWBY sees a gray cross-eyed Pegasus with a blonde mane and tail, giving her a… Derp-like appearance.

Starscream is in the middle of the clouds, he then transforms into his humanoid form and looks around. The pony is nowhere to be seen.

Starscream: Where are you? Show yourself!

Before he knew it, Starscream is covered in a dark raincloud which Rainbow brought over.

Starscream: Hey!

Rainbow Dash begins bucking the cloud to create lightning which short-circuits his systems. Starscream yells in pain as he plummets into the ground. Rainbow Dash approaches the immobilized Transformer, howeve, she is standing point blank at his Null Ray Cannon which Starscream fires and knocks her back into a daze. Starscream laughs but RWBY is annoyed and angered at the cheap tactic. Rainbow Dash is too, as she gets up, angered at his cheap shot.

Rainbow Dash: Alright. It… is… on!

Rainbow Dash starts flying around Starscream in circles until a tornado is formed which engulfs Starscream, trapping him. Starscream is spun around and around in the raging whirlwind. Starscream tries to escape in his jet form, but the powerful winds break his wings off and he crashes into the ground once again. Rainbow Dash gallops towards the Transformer to finish him off. Starscream is in a sitting position and he's… begging for mercy?

Starscream: Wait, wait, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!

Rainbow Dash skids to a stop and listens, RWBY on the other hand, knows it's a trick and they feel annoyed he's trying to be clever.

Starscream: (Slowly stands back up) I'll… I'll join the herd! I'll be a good Decepticon for now on. Please... just let me go.

The girls were wondering how Rainbow Dash was falling for this. Heck, even Penny wouldn't fall for that.

Unknown to Rainbow Dash, Starscream successfully locks onto Rainbow Dash and prepares to fire every missile he has at her.

Rainbow Dash: Well… I don't know. I mean, I should love and tolerate but… wait… what's that?

Starscream's chest opens, revealing all the missiles aimed at her.

Starscream: Die!

All the missiles are launched and rocket towards Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh!

Rainbow Dash makes a run for her life as she flies away with the missiles on her rainbow tail. She zigzags in every direction, but the missiles keep following her. She and the missiles fly into the clouds and then… Complete silence. Starscream patiently waits for the explosion.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash is now flying back at a downwards angle with the missiles still following her. She begins to break the sound barrier and finally performs the Sonic Rainboom. She turns a 90-degree angle just right at the ground and flies under Starscream. This caused Starscream to turn around.

Big mistake.

The missiles all flew into Starscream's lower torso and completely obliterated his lower half. Then Rainbow Dash rammed the rest of him off screen. Then a giant explosion is seen a bit offscreen; Rainbow Dash did the Buccaneer Blaze which turned Starscream into bits.

RWBY just flat out jaw-dropped at what just happened. A pony… destroyed a Transformer. Rainbow lands next to Starscream's destroyed torso.

Rainbow Dash: Ah yeah! That was awesome!

It isn't over just yet.

Starscream's spark floats out of the remains and rants that he isn't finished.

Starscream: You haven't won! I'm invincible! My Spark lives! You can never defeat Starscre-

Before Starscream could even finish his rant, Rainbow Dash engulfs him in her mouth… and swallows him.

RWBY jaw dropped again. "She just ate him." Blake said in complete disbelief. "Like a Grimm!" Said Ruby.

 **KO!**

Rainbow Dash looks at the camera as if looking at RWBY.

RWBY just couldn't believe it, that was even more surprising than Yoshi VS Riptor. Ruby and Yang hollered in excitement at how awesome that was. Weiss and Blake were also impressed. On with the results.

 **Boomstick: Forget all doubt, that pony is a monster!**

* * *

 **RAINBOW DASH**

 **3.6 Times Faster**

 **Much More Agile**

 **Can Survive g-force of over 20 g.**

 **Cartoon Physics**

 **20% Cooler than Starscream**

* * *

 **STARSCREAM**

 **Got Too Cocky**

 **Clumsy & Foolish**

 **Trained to Battle Slower, Larger Robots**

 **Cannot Possess a Pony**

 **Spark is corporeal, not electrical**

* * *

Wiz: Rainbow's speed and agility were more than a match for the clumsy Starscream, and it doesn't help that his aim is worse than a Stormtrooper's.

RWBY laughed how pathetic that sounded.

Wiz: Not to mention the Null Ray is designed to destroy electronics, not living ponies.

What a crippling overspecialization.

 **Boomstick: She just ate a Transformer!**

Wiz: Yes, and while Rainbow might experience some mild indigestion, Starscream's not going anywhere anytime soon.

 **Boomstick: Well, she put the "pwn" in pony.**

This time, the entire team was laughing at that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Rainbow Dash.

Everyone cheered for Rainbow Dash. It was an awesome battle.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see smoke and piles of wreckage lying around. Suddenly, they see a figure walk out the smoke, revealing himself to RWBY's eyes. A man covered from head to toe in some kind of futuristic armor which is colored grayish-green. His visor is gold and they can't see his face.

"Wait," said Ruby. "That guy looks like-"

But before she could finish, giant text was displayed on the screen.

 **NEW CHALLENGER!**

They see the man in armor again using various weapons at alien-like enemies, plowing through them like a bulldozer. His name is also revealed.

 **MASTER CHIEF**

"Hey," said Yang, "That looked like something out of Re-"

The screen goes black.

 **VS**

The music starts off soft, but it starts getting louder and louder until it sets off a loud booming heavy metal guitar. They see a fiery blaze and can barely see anything within it. Then, they see a hand punching through a body, holding the spine that was inside (Ruby and Weiss felt slightly sick). Now they see a helmet, part of it torn off and they see part of his face that shows rage in his eye. His name says it all as he slays demonic monsters with all kinds of awesome weaponry.

 **DOOMGUY**

Ruby was super-excited for this fight as she puts in the next disc and hits play.


	20. Chapter 18 - Master Chief VS Doomguy

**RWBY Watches Death Battle — REMASTERED — A RWBY fanfiction by epicvictory2025, remastered by Fireball Dragon**

 **Episode 18 — Master Chief VS Doomguy**

* * *

 **Dragon's Notes: Oh, Doomguy… Can you make it any more obvious you're compensating for something? Those guns, that attitude… But I guess killing a bunch of demons makes up for your needle dick.**

 **Though I gotta say, I really liked epicvictory including that one blooper from the gag reels for this episode. Especially with what happens alongside it. I can't be the only who thinks that would actually happen, right? You'll know what I mean when you read it.**

 **Also, here's the thing; I personally headcanon that** _ **Red vs. Blue**_ **is an actual show in Remnant that RWBY are big fans of, so that's why they're gonna feel some strong déjà vu upon seeing Master Chief.**

 **Anyway, the episode after this one (Eggman VS Wily) is one of my favorites from season 1, so I'm eager to get to remastering that chapter. But I'm even more eager to get back to writing for** _ **RWBY Plays Grim Fandango**_ **. I really want you to read it, I put a lot of effort into it, and it demonstrates the difference between epicvictory's writing skills and mine far more clearly. But while you do that…**

 **Enjoy the 18** **th** **remastered chapter.**

* * *

 **Master Chief belongs to Microsoft.**

 **Doomguy belongs to id Software.**

 **The soundtrack belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Death Battle and RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **I own none of this.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains a certain suggestive theme. It is based off a blooper from this episode. Be advised.**

* * *

Ruby hits play, super-excited for this fight after seeing that the combatants were two heavily-armored soldiers packing some serious firepower. Especially since one of them looked really familiar. Squarespace has been mentioned and the show begins.

 **(Cue Invader — Jim Johnston)**

Wiz: When the aliens invade a thousand years from now and our hyper-advanced technology isn't enough, our last hope will inevitably be placed in the hands of the lone space marine.

RWBY is gonna enjoy this one.

 **Boomstick: Like the super soldier, Master Chief...**

Wiz: ...And Doomguy, the bane of Hell itself.

Ruby is really excited.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is what they see before them, emerging from some kind of sleeping chamber, is a man in some kind of advanced looking armor that's colored darkish green to greenish-brown and a helmet with a yellow visor.

 **Master Chief**

"Oh my god," said Ruby. "He looks like someone from _Red vs. Blue!_ "

"You watch _Red vs. Blue?_ " Asked Weiss.

"We weren't supposed to," Ruby replied, a hint of guilt in her voice. "Our dad never really liked all the dirty jokes."

"Yeah, we always snuck behind his back and watched it when he wasn't looking," Yang added. "I always loved Tex."

"My parents never liked all the dirty jokes either," Weiss sympathized. "Father would get furious whenever he'd catching me watching it. Especially when Tucker was on-screen."

"You think you had it rough?" Yang chuckled. "One time Ruby got grounded for calling dad a dick biscuit and-"

"HEY!" Ruby shouted! "We don't talk about that!" Her teammates chuckled at her embarrassment as Ruby blushed so hard her face was almost as red as her hood.

But Blake noted something "Do you think maybe _Red vs. Blue_ was based off of the stories from this Master Chief guy?" That was a very good question. They chose to save thinking about it for later, though.

Wiz: At the young age of 6, John-117 was abducted by the UNSC to be part of the Spartan-II Program.

 **Boomstick: The worst daycare ever.**

RWBY now had to see another sad origin story. They felt bad for John getting taken away from his family. looks scared and miserable living with all the other kids in the program.

* * *

 **SPARTAN-II AUGMENTATIONS**

 **15x Stronger Skeleton**

 **Muscle Increase**

 **300% Increased Reflexes**

 **Better Eyesight & Perception**

 **Boosted Tissue Growth**

 **Lactase Recovery Decrease**

 **Heightened Memory, Intelligence, & Creativity**

* * *

Wiz: At fourteen, he underwent the program's augmentations procedures, dramatically increasing his strength, speed, vision, intelligence, and reflexes.

RWBY was really impressed that they augmented his mind and body to superhuman levels. But the procedures looked painful.

"He must have really been through a lot," said Blake.

 **Boomstick: When he was done, his bones were nearly indestructible, and he could beat up and kill way more experienced marines. AT FOURTEEN! Man, that's one harsh puberty.**

RWBY jaw-dropped at seeing John, a boy one year younger than Ruby, beating the crap out of other adult marines. This kid is one big badass.

"A fourteen-year old boy who beats the crap out of experienced marines... I like him," Yang purred. RWB starred at Yang with a shocked look on their faces.

"Yang... he's three years younger than you," said Blake with a hint of being creeped out.

"Wha— uh, I mean later when he grew up," said Yang who tried to correct herself. RWB rolled their eyes and continued watching.

Wiz: Upon reaching the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, John began a 30-year campaign, leading the Spartans against three different threats: The Insurrection, The Alien Covenant, and The Flood.

RWBY was impressed that the Spartans were fighting 3 different kinds of alien armies.

* * *

 **MARK IV MJOLNIR ARMOR**

 **Brain-Linked Reactive Circuits**

 **Force-Multiplying Circuits**

 **Titanium Alloy Plating**

 **Heat Resistant**

 **5 Second Regenerating Energy Shields**

 **Weight: 1000 lbs.**

* * *

Wiz: As a Spartan, he wears Mark IV Mjolnir Armor, this technological marvel links directly to John's brain, so his actions are controlled by thought before movement. Simultaneously, the suit itself multiplies the Chief's already enhanced physical capabilities.

WBY jaw-dropped at hearing that while Ruby was squealing in excitement. Not even the most advanced suits on Remnant have any technological capabilities to that of Chief's armor.

"Do you think they based the character models in _Red vs. Blue_ after that armor?" Asked Weiss. It seemed very likely.

 **Boomstick: The suit weighs half-a-friggin' ton, yet the guy still jumps around like he's on the moon.**

The Huntresses were really impressed. Ruby can swing around a 100-pound scythe (Which is also a gun) so effortlessly, but it pales in comparison to Chief running around so efficiently in 1000-pound armor.

Wiz: The Helmet's Heads-Up Display includes a motion tracker with an eighty-foot radius. Also, the suit projects a recharging energy shield.

"That is the most advanced armor I've ever seen." Weiss said in astonishment.

The girls admit that this is the most awesome armor they've ever seen. Ruby is excited because now she knows they're gonna introduce his arsenal.

* * *

 **SIDE ARMS**

 **M60 Magnum**

 **Ammo: 12.7 mm**

 **Range: 400 ft**

 **Scope: 2x**

 **M7 Submachine Gun**

 **Ammo: 5 mm**

 **Range: 155 ft**

 **M9 Frag Grenade**

 **Kill Radius: 16 ft**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Chief's first sidearm is the M60 Magnum.**

The weapon resembled a pistol which Blake seems to like, and Ruby was focusing really closely at it.

 **Boomstick: This scoped, high-powered pistol uses 12.7-millimeter armor piercing rounds with the precision accuracy of over 400 feet. I don't care what kind of armor you are wearing, three headshots from this baby and you're done.**

The huntresses have never heard a pistol doing anything like that, Blake even admits she wants to wield one of those while Ruby had stars in her eyes.

Wiz: His other sidearms include the SMG and Frag Grenade.

"Those weapons are cool too!" Said Ruby. Now they see the standard weapons.

* * *

 **STANDARD FIREARMS**

 **MA5C Assault Rifle**

 **Ammo: 7.62 mm**

 **Rate of Fire: 650 RPM**

 **BA55KB SR Battle Rifle**

 **Ammo: 9.5 mm**

 **Range: 3100 ft**

 **M90 Shotgun**

 **Type: Pump**

 **Spread: 15 pellets**

 **Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His standard firearms include rapid fire Assault Rifle, the more precise Battle Rifle, and the M90 Shotgun, a pump action death dealer that uses Soellkraft 8-gauge shells…**

RWBY was going grinning ear to ear. The rifles had a screen on the back that shows the number of bullets the magazine has left. The shotgun was Yang's favorite while Ruby also loved it.

Wiz: ... Which are so impossibly dangerous, they've been banned worldwide to the point of near extinction.

 **Boomstick: But even that is not enough killing power for the Master Chief.**

* * *

 **HEAVY WEAPONRY**

 **M41 Rocket Launcher**

 **Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets**

 **Scope: 2x**

 **SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle**

 **Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized**

 **Range: 7545.9 ft**

 **Night-Vision Mode**

 **M6 Spartan Laser**

 **Shot Limit: 5**

 **John-117's Most Powerful Weapon**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The M41 Rocket Launcher holds 2 rockets at once and his sniper rifle is designed to kill giant alien infantry from long distances. The shells can pierce tank armor or rip people in half.**

The Rocket Launcher is so cool, but Ruby was really going nuts over the sniper rifle.

 **Boomstick: And then there's Chief's killer app: The Spartan Laser.**

What Master Chief was carrying was some kind of cannon shooting a massive laser.

Wiz: With a three second charge and 5 shot limit, it does have its faults. Buuuut….

 **Boomstick: Think of it kinda like a laser pointer…. that points things INTO OBLIVION!**

The Spartan Laser obliterates a hulking alien soldiers and a giant turret. Everyone had their eyes wide open while Ruby was shaking in excitement.

"That is so COOL!" Screamed Ruby.

Wiz: Master Chief can only carry two or three weapons at a time. However, he seems to possess extraordinary luck, and can usually find exactly the weapon he needs somewhere nearby.

 **Boomstick: He finds weapons on the ground more often than you can find change on a sidewalk.**

Everyone laughed at that analogy but were also impressed at Chief's unusual luck weapon-wise.

* * *

 **SPECIAL EQUIPMENT**

 **Overshield**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Radar jammer**

 **Regenerator**

 **Deployable Cover**

 **Power Drain**

 **Bubble Shield**

* * *

Wiz: He can also use special equipment in the field. The overshield triples the strength armor's shields and using active camouflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy, creating the illusion of invisibility.

All the special equipment caught a lot of interest to Weiss since the Schnee Dust Company have made prototypes for camouflage Dust. Ruby is really liking this.

 **Boomstick: Plus the bubble shield is a personal forcefield that protects the Chief from all projectiles.**

The girls watched in amazement as Master Chief summons a barrier with hexagonal patterns in it. Not even a bomb flying towards him couldn't penetrate the shield.

"Atlas also doesn't have that," Said Weiss.

 **Boomstick: Though, people and vehicles can pass right through it. How the hell does that work?**

Even the huntresses were baffled at how this piece of technology can tell the difference between projectiles and non-projectiles.

Wiz: But even that is not the last of Master Chief's vast arsenal.

RWBY, especially Ruby herself, were listening. "Tell me!" Screamed Ruby.

* * *

 **SANGHEILI WEAPONRY**

 **Type-25 Plasma Pistol**

 **Type-25 Plasma Rifle**

 **Type-51 Carbine**

 **Type-1 Plasma Grenade**

 **Kill Radius: 13 ft**

 **Sticks to Targets**

 **Type-1 Energy Sword**

 **Length: 4.15 ft**

 **Weight: 5.2 lbs.**

* * *

Wiz: When the Elites allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human/Covenant War, the two sides traded some of their weaponry, giving John access to plasma pistols, plasma rifles and Type-51 carbines.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention my favorites, the sticky plasma grenade and the lethal energy sword.**

The plasma grenade was a blue grenade that simply sticks to opponents while they try to get it off… only for them to blow up. The most unique weapon was the energy sword, a sword with two blades that appear to be made of some kind of sparking energy. It was such a beautiful weapon to look at.

 **Wiz: The type-1 energy sword is one of the few weapons John has yet to master. It features two, four-foot laser blades that can actually block bullets.**

Ruby so wanted an energy sword. You can tell by her screaming.

 **Boomstick: Really, man that would've been useful in the games.**

"Why don't we have weapons and equipment like this?" Yang asked. Ruby agreed; she really wanted that technology.

"We've _seen_ a couple of those features in _Red vs. Blue,_ " Noted Blake. Is that where the staff got those ideas from?

Wiz: The Master Chief has consistently proven to accomplish the impossible.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 7'0 (w/ armor) (as tall as Yatsuhashi)**

 **Weight: 1,287 lbs. (w/ armor)**

 **UNSC Marines SPARTAN-II**

 **Defeated 3 Armies**

 **Destroyed Halo 04 & The Ark**

 **Super Soldier**

 **Top Speed: 50+ mph**

* * *

Wiz: He's an expert at combat strategy, can run 50 miles an hour, has defeated three entire armies' multiple times, destroyed an entire Covenant armada single handedly, and prevented galactic genocide… TWICE.

All those feats they heard just made them sit still, eyes open and jaws agape.

"He is one big badass." Muttered Yang in disbelief.

 **Boomstick: And one time, he fell from orbit, holding on to nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, landing without a scratch, and was up kicking alien ass just a few minutes later. Why? 'Cause he can.**

"I don't believe it." Said Weiss in complete shock and awe. RBY was also awed. That last feat was just too awesome to comprehend to any of the girls. He did all of this… because he can.

They see Master Chief in some kind of ship. He says one of the most badass lines they ever heard from him… because it's the only line he ever said in this episode.

Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?

Master Chief: Sir, finishing this fight.

All Huntresses agreed that Master Chief is no doubt a badass. Ruby literally loves all his weapons and powerups, Weiss admires his strategy and skills, Blake and Yang loved his physical abilities. Especially Yang, as she fantasized about what she expected the grizzled and rugged bad-ass hunk of man meat that lie underneath that armor to look like. And they especially liked how he looked like someone straight out of _Red vs. Blue._ They did feel sorry he got abducted at a young age and forced to be a super-solider, but they knew it was worth it. On with the next contestant.

The second contestant is a man, also wearing futuristic armor, is shooting down hordes of demons trying to overwhelm him while he fights back. The art was creepy, yet awesome to look at.

 **(Cue Doom Theme)**

 **Boomstick: The original, ass-kicking, demon slaying, first person badass, and one of my personal heroes: Doomguy!**

 **Doomguy**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'2" (as tall as Fox)**

 **Weight: 230 lbs.**

 **US Space Marine Captain**

 **Prefers a Run- &-Gun Strategy**

 **Defeated Hell 5 Times**

 **Can Dodge Plasma Shots**

 **Top Speed: 57 mph**

* * *

Wiz: After disobeying his commanding officer… And beating him to death…

"Well that's a way to start off someone's origin." Weiss said in a slight sarcastic tone. It's disturbing hearing someone kill their superior in the workplace.

Wiz: Doomguy's Space Marine Career drastically changed when he was transferred to the desolate moons of Mars, which just so happens to house a magical gateway to the bloody bowels of Hell.

 **Boomstick: Mexico!**

RWBY and Wiz are remained silent at hearing what Boomstick brought up. "What?" They all said.

Wiz: ...No.

 **Boomstick: And when Hell tried to kill everybody, Doomguy killed them back.**

Some of the demons he's fighting look cybernetic, which is really cool.

* * *

 **MEGAARMOR**

 **2x Stronger than Security Armor**

 **Non-Regenerating Energy Shields**

 **Max Armor & Shield Charge is 200%**

* * *

Wiz: He wears the Megaarmor, a shielded combat suit almost twice as tough as typical security armor and can endure dozens of normally fatal plasma blasts.

While not as impressive as Chief's armor, RWBY still likes it. Quite impressive that this armor can resist plasma. But Doomguy makes up for that by carrying all his weapons at once compared to Chief only carrying two.

 **Boomstick: He carries a huge arsenal of murder machines, all at once.**

Wiz: Using a backpack with experimental warp technology, Doomguy is able to hold all of his weapons simultaneously.

 **SIDE ARMS**

* * *

 **Pistol**

 **Ammo Capacity: 200 bullets**

 **Chainsaw**

 **AKA The Great Communicator**

 **Gas-Powered**

 **Chaingun**

 **Ammo: 5 mm**

 **Rate of Fire: 525 RPM**

 **Full-Auto Disperses Accuracy**

* * *

 **Boomstick: I'm pretty sure his pistol uses the same technology, since he never has to reload.**

There is no way a pistol should carry 200 bullets at once, but Ruby doesn't care.

 **Boomstick: And when things get tight, his chainsaw will rip and tear through anybody. Rgggghhhh! Not the chainsaw! Yes, the chainsaw! Rgggghhhh!**

Weiss was shuddering. She didn't like chainsaws, ever since she fought the White Fang Lieutenant who wielded a chainsaw during the train incident. Add that to the many solo fights she lost.

 **Boomstick: And his chaingun mows down everything in seconds.**

"Chainguns are cool!" Ruby said. Coco would approve.

Wiz: Oddly, the chaingun uses the same 5 mm ammunition as the handgun and is relatively ineffective against strong body armor.

Ruby groaned in disappointment.

 **Boomstick: Well, that's stupid.**

* * *

 **STANDARD FIREARMS**

 **Shotgun**

 **Pump-Action**

 **Spread: 7 Pellets**

 **Super Shotgun**

 **Sawn-Off & Break-Open**

 **Spread: 20 Pellets**

 **Plasma Gun**

 **Rocket Launcher**

 **Ammo Capacity: 50 Rockets**

 **Rocket Speed: 40 mph**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Luckily Doomguy has his trusty pump-action shotgun. It holds sixteen shells and fires seven pellets a shot, with a spread and range so ridiculous he doesn't even have to aim!**

"Shotguns are cool too!" Ruby says with excitement. Yang also liked it because her gauntlets worked the same way.

 **Boomstick: But apparently, one overpowered shottie isn't enough! So Doomguy go himself a super shotgun: a heavy double-barreled devastator that fires a huge spread of 20 pellets. Good luck dodging that!**

Ruby is so enjoying this. Yang wanted to upgrade her gauntlets with that kind of spread damage.

Wiz: He also wields a plasma gun and a rapid-fire rocket launcher which can hold up to 50 rockets at once.

 **Boomstick: What the Hell! Who the hell designs these things?**

Ruby was shaking like crazy at all those beautiful weapons.

Wiz: But even that pales in comparison to Doomguy's ultimate weapon.

Upon hearing the words "ultimate weapon," Ruby stopped shaking and grinned from ear-to-ear in eagerness and anticipation.

 **Boomstick: It's the king of cannons (Ruby's eyes perk up), the doomsday bazooka that lays waste to everything (Ruby's eyes widen in awe) It's the BIG FUCKING GUN 9000!**

Doomguy launches a giant green ball from the BFG 9000 that explodes when it hits. Ruby drooled at the marvelous weapon before her. WBY was also highly impressed.

* * *

 **BFG 9000**

 **Plasma Blasts**

 **Slow-Moving Projectile**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Can Be Charged**

 **Obliterates Everything!**

* * *

Wiz: The BFG fires enormous rounds of plasma. Upon impact, the resulting detonation releases trace-rays across a wide varying range blast radius. This "gun" is strong enough to annihilate the gargantuan cyber-demon in a mere two or three shots and the unprecedented range of its splash damage ensures no one's getting away unscathed.

Boomstick and Ruby were moaning in delight of the weapon's capabilities. Suddenly, Ruby blushed in embarrassment as she felt a little "wet". All the excitement from seeing all of Chief's and Doomguy's weapons… Left her panties quite moist. Thankfully no one else noticed. Little did RWBY and Wiz know, Boomstick also went through a similar experience.

* * *

 **NOTE: Am I the only one who sincerely thinks that Ruby would** _ **actually**_ **cream herself over a gun? Like, seriously. Props to epicvictory for this joke, at least.**

* * *

Wiz: Wait a second Boomstick, you're not gonna believe this, but the BFG is not Doomguy's deadliest weapon.

 **Boomstick and Ruby: Yes! More!**

* * *

 **UNMAKER**

 **Laser Beams**

 **Up to 3 Simultaneous Lasers**

 **Paralyzes Demons**

 **Demon-Tech in Origin**

 **Feeds on Demonic Auras**

 **Deadly Only to the Demons of Hell**

* * *

Wiz: Behold the Unmaker, a portable death-ray which puts everything else to shame.

 **Boomstick and Ruby: Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!**

Before WBY knew it, Ruby zoomed towards the tv, leaving behind a trail of rose petals, hugging the tv, and chanting the same thing Boomstick was saying in her chibi form. She wanted _all_ those weapons. Yang had to drag her back to the couch again.

Wiz: There's just one catch. The Unmaker's beams are so powerful, because they actually off the demonic energy of the target, which means it's basically useless against anything that isn't from hell.

Ruby groaned in disappointment again.

 **Boomstick: Dammit! Well, I guess it doesn't really matter when you already have a backpack full of things to kill people with. Give me the BFG, anyday.**

 **(Cue The Imps Song — Doom)**

They see Doomguy punching his fist through a demon… and ripping his spine out. Ruby and Weiss felt a little sick seeing this.

Wiz: Now Doomguy isn't exactly a super-soldier, but his strength and speed are much greater than a normal man, due to constant use of super serums and power-ups.

* * *

 **POWER-UPS**

 **Berserk**

 **Megasphere**

 **Radiation Shield**

 **Light Amplification**

 **Partial Invisibility**

 **Invulnerability**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Berserker power completely heals him and increases his strength ten-fold. Then the Invulnerability and Partial Invisibility power-ups do, well, exactly what you think they would.**

The power-ups resembled orbs of energy and one even appears to have a demonic face within it.

Wiz: Doomguy rarely relies on strategy, preferring to mow down his enemies as fast as he can.

Another combatant who doesn't use strategy like Weiss, but it seems just as effective since he seems like he can handle all of this. Weiss doesn't appear to mind this time since Doomguy is too badass.

 **Boomstick: It's more fun that way.**

Yang nodded in agreement with a smirk.

Wiz: He's defeated the armies of Hell five separate times.

The Huntresses were really impressed at Doomguy's achievements. Seems far more impressed than killing Grimm. At least, on paper.

Wiz: He even walked knee deep into Hell itself to avenge his pet rabbit, Daisy.

The girls felt shocked at seeing a poor rabbit's head on a spike. If Velvet saw that… they did however feel somewhat glad he avenged her.

Wiz: He can run up to 57 miles an hour, even outrunning his own rockets and can spot invisible enemies.

They were most impressed he can outrun a rocket and see invisible opponents.

 **Boomstick: He's no normal man. He's… Doomguy!**

They watch Doomguy punch some kind of cybernetic, demonic brain-thingy until it collapses and explodes.

They liked Doomguy just as much. His weapons, his achievements and even his "rip-and-tear" strategy is most impressive. Ruby was fangirling about all the weapons while Yang liked how he defeated armies of demons five times in a row and likes his Berserker power-up. Blake seems to admire his efforts in preventing Hell from killing everyone and Weiss just admits "rip-and-tear" instead of a plan can be fun sometimes… She still prefers strategy.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

They were rooting for Master Chief because of their love for _Red vs. Blue._

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

RWBY sees the stage that's surrounded by crates, barrels and a cool vehicle that looked _very_ familiar.

"Hey, is that the Warthog?" Asked Ruby.

"I don't know why they keep calling it that," said Blake. "Looks more like a puma to me."

"What the hell is a puma?" Asked Yang.

"It's a big cat, like a lion," Responded Blake.

"You're making that up," Argued Yang.

"I'm telling you, it's a real animal!" Retorted Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to poison Blake's next meal." Said Ruby.

"Yes, ma'am!" Answered Weiss. They all chuckled after referencing one of their favorite routines from one of their favorite shows.

They see Doomguy entering the stage at a steady pace and wielding a shotgun. Master Chief enters with the M60 Magnum. Doomguy pumps his shotgun as they stare at each other, waiting for the one to make his move.

RWBY can feel the air getting thicker as they silently watch the battle begin.

It is on.

 **FIGHT!**

Master Chief is the first to draw. He switches to his assault rifle and open fire. However, the bullets couldn't penetrate Doomguy's armor as he returns fire while switching his weapons one at a time.

The Spartan hides behind a crate and shoots again but still no dice. Doomguy switches to his rocket launcher and fired several rockets towards Chief. One of the rockets flies into the crate Master Chief is hiding behind and explodes.

Despite Master Chief getting caught in the explosion, RWBY feels he isn't going down that easily.

Suddenly, the Spartan jumps out the explosion and over-dramatically, dodges all the missiles with little effort, he even rolls under a few. Chief uses his enhanced reflexes and CATCHES one of the rockets, throwing it back at Doomguy which stuns him. With Doomguy distracted, Master Chief approaches the Warthog/Puma, grabs it and hurls it in the air with his bare hands, revealing an energy sword and active camouflage.

RWBY awed at how strong he is.

"Just like the Meta," Yang whispered.

Doomguy switches to his plasma gun and shoots the vehicle that's tumbling towards him from above. Chief switches his assault rifle with an energy sword and uses the active camouflage power up.

After Doomguy downed the vehicle into pieces, Master Chief is nowhere to be seen. Before anybody knew it, Doomguy pulls out his chaingun, turns a full 180 and unleashes a hail of bullets, revealing Master Chief who tried to sneak up on him and is now using the sword as a shield.

Doomguy switches to his super shotgun and fires, which knocks Master Chief back near a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle. Doomguy also shot a few barrels which reveals an invulnerability power up.

Master Chief grabs the rocket launcher and fires two rockets, but Doomguy already touched the power up and the rockets do no damage. Chief then uses his sniper rifle but the bullets do no damage either. The invulnerability starts to wear off and Chief fires, which hits Doomguy… Right between the legs.

RWBY flinched and were even surprised Doomguy walks it off.

Master Chief is out of bullets and switches back to his Magnum pistol. Chief is cornered, out of ammo and only has his pistol left while Doomguy's still fully armed to the teeth.

It looks like Master Chief stands no chance.

Doomguy charges his BFG 9000 and fires as the Spartan is engulfed in the green explosion. It looks like it's over.

Suddenly, a blue object with blue smoke flies out of the explosion and lands on Doomguy who doesn't notice.

RWBY realizes what that is. Doomguy stops putting on his game face and looks around, wondering where the sizzling noise is coming from.

The moment he realizes, Doomguy screams in horror but was cut short as the sticky plasma grenade explodes and turns him into gibs.

"Son of a bitch!" Screamed Yang.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Shouted Blake.

" _SON OF A BITCH!_ " Hollered Ruby and Weiss.

As the smoke clears, Master Chief is okay inside the bubble shield, he must have activated it the moment Doomguy fired his BFG.

 **KO!**

Master Chief walks over the Doomguy's corpse and… Teabags him.

The moment Chief started doing that, RWBY made different reactions.

Weiss looked disgusted. Blake rolled her eyes but also slightly smirked at how funny it was. Yang and Ruby were laughing really hard. Yang remembered that she used to do that to other online shooters when she used to play online. It was still an awesome fight. On with the results.

 **Boomstick: It's about time we had a good old-fashioned gun fight.**

* * *

 **DOOMGUY**

 **Stronger Weapons**

 **No Long-Range Weaponry**

 **1.14x Faster**

 **Weaker Defense**

 **Useful Backpack**

 **Reliance on Power-Ups Creates Inconsistency**

* * *

 **MASTER CHIEF**

 **More Weapons**

 **Broader Variety of Skills**

 **Superior Training & Experience**

 **Regenerating Shields**

 **Superior Reflexes**

* * *

Wiz: Doomguy may have an enormously destructive arsenal, but unfortunately, his weapons lacked versatility.

"Yep." Said Weiss. She has versatility on her side.

 **Boomstick: I hate to admit it, but Chief can tank and dish out way more punishment than Doomguy.**

The one who can take more punishment usually beats the glass cannon.

Wiz: And while defeating Hell does sound awe-inspiring, Doomguy's enemies weren't that much different than Master Chief's.

The Huntresses admitted that. Hell, even the Grimm seemed pretty similar to the hordes of minions Chief and Doomguy have plowed through.

 **Boomstick: This fight was nuts! He-he.**

Weiss facepalmed at that pun while Yang was laughing so hard that she had to catch her breath. "Bow-chicka-bow-wow!" She shouted.

"Shut up Tucker," Weiss grumbled.

Wiz: The winner is the Master Chief.

Everyone cheered.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

RWBY sees two crazy old looking men in crazy outfits. They looked like mad scientists.

Before Ruby could switch out the disc, they were introduced to a special episode called Q&A 2.


End file.
